I Don't Know How To Live Without You
by junseoblover
Summary: mine
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Know How To Live Without You

by junseoblover

Description

hello readers ^^ wow it's my second time to post a fanfic here :D and because i am junseob lover, my fanfic main character is B2ST again XD. and I guess no one is reading my fanfic so I will continue making a fanfic using B2ST name. If I have a reader, please make saome comments, i love reading comments ^^ okay ! Well thanks to all who appreciated my fanfic.

Foreword

A story about a girl (you) who's having an engagement with someone. But because she don't want it, she present someone as her boyfriend to her mom. The guy who became her pretending boyfriend is the guy who became her enemy when she tranferred to her new school. And as time goes by, that guy became sweet and caring to her, then she finally fall in love with him. But a big trouble will going to happen to their love story !

Chapter 1

First Day Of School

Me and my two bestfriend is a transfer student in a school that looks like not too good. But that school is also popular with a rich student. Because we're new student there, I don't really know anything about the school. About who is the popular student and anything. Well, I don't care about it too !

Let me introduce myself now, my name is Kim _ ! I can say that I'm a rich girl too, because my mom is a C.E.O, while my dad has his own business too in other country. I don't have sister nor brother, but I have my bestfriends named Lee Min Hyun and Choi Hae In. HaeIn-ah is my friend since we were child and Minhyun-ah is my new friend but we are really already close with each other.

Time to go to school now. I start doing my daily routine. I wear a white dress and also put a white ribbon in my hair. Here's my outfit ^^

After preparing all things, I'm waiting for HaenIn-ah and Minhyun-ah now. While I was waiting I was wondering what will happened to my first day, and I was happy thinking about it. Then they finally arrived.

"Cool unnie, good morning", Minhyun-ah greeted me and hugged me tightly. I told you we're already close haha.

"Unnie, she's really excited to see you like she didn't see you for a long time", HaeIn-ah said. "By the way, good morning", she added.

"I know right", I said and giggle. "Are you girls ready ?", I asked and they nodded their head. "Let's go", I ended.

"By the way unnie, you should be nice to other now, okay", HaeIn-ah remind me.

"Okay, I'll try", I said and wink then we finally left.

We start walking along towards our school, because it's not too far from our house. When we were already too close to the front gate, I saw lot's of girls is blocking the way. They were shouting and I was wondering why. When we walk towards them I ask one of the girl to excuse us but she didn't listen to me.

"Excuse me", I said for the second time.

"Cool unnie, take it easy", Minhyun-ah is trying to stop me.

"Minhyun is right unnie, may be we can go another way", HaeIn-ah said but I didn't listen to her. So I pushed the girl standing in front of me.

"Hey ! What's up with you ?", she yelled and everyone look at me.

"You guys are blocking the way to go inside", I said. "So give us a way now", I added and they finally gave us a way in.

When we were walking towards our building, I saw 6 boys standing in the middle of that many girl. And the girls seems admiring them so much. And guess they are really popular, because they already caught HaeIn and Minhyun's eyes.

"Unnie, they're so handsome", HaeIn-as said.

"Oh really ? I think they're not", I said and continued walking.

"Cool unnie, are you blind or what ? They're damn handsome", Minhyun-ah said amazingly.

"Okay If that's what you think", I said.

When we were about to approached to them, they were looking at us really serious, so I look at them too bad. And because I don't care about them, I just passed them and feels like they are not standing there. But someone suddenly blocked my way.

"Get off there", I said and look up to see who it is.

"What If I do not ?", he said arrogantly.

"Oh ! Then I will make a way for you to get off there", I said and gave him an evil smile, then I pushed him away.

After pushing him away, I continued walking through our building, but he suddenly pulled me closer to him. And it hurt me, so I guess it's my chance to react. Because he is holding my left arm, I used my right arm to slap him on his face.

"Unnie", HaeIn-ah yelled.

"What's with you ?", he yelled. "Don't you know who is me ?", he added.

"Yeah I don't know you !", I said. "And I don't have time to find out who you are", I added and pulled my hand back.

"Let's go girls", I said and we finally entered the building.

YOUR POV :

What a nice first day of school ! I didn't imagine to have a first day of school like this. That guy, I wont forgive him. I was just hoping that he is not one of my classmate or else this would be my worst day ever. While I was thinking about what happened, I suddenly stop and look at HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah.

"Cool unnie, are you okay ?", Minhyun-ah asked me really worried.

"I'm fine !", I smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, okay", I added and walk forward to hug her.

"But unnie, I impressed for what you did earlier", HaeIn-ah said and gave me a big smile.

"Komawoyo HaeIn-ah", I said. "Mianhae for not trying my best to be nice this day", I bow.

"It's okay unnie, what you did to him earlier is right ! He worth it", she said and we finally parted.

- END OF POV -

THE BOY POV's : (secret)

While we were walking towards our own rooms, everyone is still laughing at me and it make me more irritate. Wah ! That girl, I won't forgive her. Then Gikwang suddenly approached to me and speak.

"Hyung", he can't continue because he can't stop laughing.

"What ?", I yelled.

"A-Are you okay ? Does it hurts you so much ?", he finally continued and burst into laugh.

"Of course it hurts me. And I can still feel her hands in my face", I said and everyone laugh at me.

"What so funny ?", I yelled at them as we entered our own rooms.

Me, Yoseob and Dongwoon are classmate, and when we entered our classroom I already saw the girl who slap my face. Then I stop for a while to watch her from where she was seatting, and I admit she is too beautiful.

- END OF POV –

When I entered my room, I was alone that time because HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah is not my classmate. While I was seatting silently on my chair, someone suddenly approached to me. He looks familiar to me but I can't remember where I first saw him. He looks handsome and kind, so I let him sat beside me.

"Annyeong ! I saw you this morning and you are really cool", he said.

"Ah so you saw me ! How ? Are you of those crazy guy ?", I asked but he didn't answer my question.

"You know what, you are the first person who did that to that guy", he said.

"Really ? Well, he worth it because he's too proud to himself", I said. "By the way, what is your name ?", I asked.

"I'm Dongwoon, Son Dong Woon", he said and smile, well he had cute smile.

"Nice to meet you Woonie-ah ! I'm Kim _.", I said as we shaked our hands.

"Um, can I call you cool noona ?", he asked.

"Okay If that's what you want", I said and shocked me when he suddenly hugged me.

"Komawoyo cool noona ! At last I have my own noona now", he said it like a child and he was so cute.

"Your welcome Woonie-ah", I said.

Then we start chatting around that time, and I feel comfortable with him. I was happy chatting with him, that I didn't even notice other staring at us. I was wondering why, but because Woonie-ah made me forgot the happening earlier, I ignored it and continued chatting with him.

TO BE CONTINUED ! ^^ ..

*in the corner*

Junhyung : cool writter why did you do that to me ? I thought you love me.

Me : I didn't mean to do that oppa *kissed him on his cheeks*

Junhyung : *blushed* okay I forgive you now cool writter.

Me : Komayowo oppa *smile*

Chapter 2

Too Much For This Day

At lunch time, me and my bestfriend wait each other at the canteen. As usual Minhyun hug me when she already saw me, seems like she's always missing me.

"Don't tell me you already missed me ?", I joke.

"Of course I do, cool unnie", she said and hug me more tightly.

"Minhyun enough, unnie can't breath", HaeIn-ah stoppe Minhyun. "Let's buy foods now", she said, so we buy our foods.

After buying foods, we find a table to eat. When we were already starting eating our meals, a group of boys suddenly approached to us. I was about to look who is them, but Woonie-ah interrupt me and hug me for the second time.

"Woonie-ah ! It's you", I said while he still hugging me.

"Ne cool unnie, who's that stupid guy ?", Minhyun-ah asked me like she's mad.

"By the way, Woonie-ah let me introduce to you my bestfriends", I said. "She is Minhyun-ah", I pointed her. "And the one next to her is HaeIn-ah", I ended.

"Nice to meet you ! My name is Dongwoon, Son Dong Woon", he said and shake his hands with them.

"Okay nice to meet you ! You can stay away from cool unnie now", Minhyun-ah said.

"Minhyun is right Woonie-ah !", I said then he finally left me. "Woonie-ah you're with your friends right ? Introduce as to them too", I added then someone suddenly speak behind me.

"That's right Dongwoon ! Introduce us to them", he said, then I look back and wah ! it's the guy I slap earlier.

"You ?", I said. "I really have a bad first day", I added and rolled my eyes on him.

"Okay cool unnie, let me introduce my friends to you too", he said.

Yoon Doo Joon our leader.

Yang Yo Seob.

Jang Hyun Seung.

Lee Gi Kwang.

Son Dong Woon

and last Yong Jun Hyung.

he said. "And our group name is B2ST", he ended.

"Okay ! Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Kim _ ! and she is Lee Min Hyun and Choi Hae In", I said and stand up.

"Nice to meet you too _-ah", their leader said. "Sorry for what happened earlier", he said and bowed.

"Don't be sorry oppa. It's not your fault", I said. "Let's go girls the atmosphere here is getting bad", I added and look to that Junhyung.

"Bye cool noona, see you later", Woonie-ah said and wave at me.

YOUR POV :

"That maknae ! He lied on me", I said and pouted.

"It's okay unnie, may be he had a good reason. And he seems like you very much huh", HaeIn-ah said.

"Well I don't like him too close to cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said. "But he is too cute", she added.

"I agree Minhyun-ah. And that Hyunseung wah! he looks really handsome", HaeIn-ah said.

"Hey girls stop that", I said.

When we were walking away from that B2ST group, I look back at them for the second time. Then I saw Junhyung is laughing around, and I admit, he looks more cute that time. But he suddenly saw me watching them, so I rolled my eyes on him and stop looking at them.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When that girl finally left us, we started chatting and joking around with each other. But they suddenly opened a topic about that crazy cool girl and they seemed really like that girl.

"Hyung, what do you think about cool noona ?", Dongwoon asked me.

"Do you think I like her ?", I said. "Of course I don't ! And she's not cool", I added.

"I think she is. And it makes her more beautiful", Yoon leader said and they agree/

"I don't think so", I said.

After talking about her,we continued joking around that makes me to laugh and laugh. Then I suddenly feel that someone is staring at is, and found it, it's her. But when I saw her staring at me, she rolled her eyes on me, and finally think that yeah she's too pretty.

- END OF POV -

Lunch break is already done, I went back to my room alone because my bestfriends room is on the second floor. I feel disgusted that time, because I didn't even had a chance to chat with them. Then I finally entered our room and Woonie-ah is still not there. A few moments he came and sit next to me.

"Cool noona, are you mad at me ?", he asked, then I look at him.

"Well you know !", I said and he withdrew from what he heard. "Why you don't told me that they are your friends ?", I asked.

"I didn't told to you because of what happened. And thought that you might not befriend of me", he explained.

"Is that all ?", I asked and he nodded. "Okay I forgive you now", I added.

"Really ?", he said with a glimpse on his eyes, then I smile at him as my answer. "Komawoyo cool noona", he ended and I pinched his cheeks.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When we went back at the room, that crazy girl is already sitting at her chair. Dongwoon approached to her, while me and Yoseob go well in our own seat. While sitting a far distance from them, I start watching them from their back.

"Thay look really close already", Yoseob suddenly speak. "I want to be her friends too", he added.

"Then sit beside her too", I said and looks like he shall do what I said. "Ne where are you going ?", I asked.

"Sat next to her and befriends with her", he said and pick his things.

"Why you guys like her ?", I confusely asked.

"It's because, she's not like the other girl that deadly in love with us", Yoseob and explained and really went through them.

When he left me alone, I first think if I'm going to follow him and sit next to him. Then I finally decided to follow him because for sure girls will going to ask me to sit beside me.

- END OF POV -

Me and Woonie-ah are fine now, I'm happy together with him and feels like I have my own younger brother. While we were happy chatting with each other, someone suddenly speak behind us.

"Annyeong !", he said.

"Oh Yoseob-hyung !", Woonie-ah said. "You ever sit there ?", he asked and Yoseob nodded. "How about Junhyung-hyung ?", he asked but Yoseob didn't answer him.

"By the way _-ah, I want you to be my friends too", he said cutely. "Can we ?", he asked.

"O-Of course", I said and smile at him.

"Komawoyo _-ah", he said. "Can I call you noona too ?", he asked.

"But you're older than me, right ?", I said.

"Yeah your right. But I'm still look like young too, more younger than Dongwoon", he said and I laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right oppa", I said and giggle.

"Ne cool noon and hyung are bad", Woonie-ah pouted.

"Mianhae Woonie-ah", I said and tapped him at his head.

School time is already done, time to went home now together with my bestfriends. We just wait each other at the front gate, then we start walking and chatting with our first day of school.

"Unnie, Hyunseung and the other two of B2ST is our classmate", Minhyun-ah said. "The other two is Gikwang-oppa and Yoon Leader oppa", she added.

"So how's they treat you girls ?", I asked.

"Well they are all nice, especially Yoon Leader-oppa", Minhyun-ah said but HaeIn disagree.

"They are not all nice. That Hyunseung, he is too bossy. I don't like his attitude", HaeIn-ah said.

"Oh really ? I thought you had a crush on him ?", Minhyun is trying to teased HaeIn-ah. "By the way, how about you cool unnie ?", she asked.

"Well that boasful member of them is one of my classmate", I said and took a deep breath. "Dongwoon and Yoseob too", I added.

"Wah ! That maknae of them, don't be too close to him cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said.

"Ne, why are you trying to banned him from unnie ? Are you jealous ?", HaeIn-ah is returning teasing her.

"But he's already my close friend. I ensure you that he is really nice", I said, and we finally arrived at my house.

We went inside, then I went upstair first to change my clothes. Here's my outfit ^^

After changing clothes I went back to my friends to chat around. And I let them eat mith me on dinner time before they finally went off.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

Finally I can lay down my bed now. 'What a bad day ?' I thought and start thinking about all the happenings. Then I suddenly remember the hurt and embarassing that happened earlier. "Wah ! That girl I really can't forgive her", I said.

"By the way Junhyung, how's you new classmates ?", Yoon leader went inside the room and asked me.

"Not really good", I said and took a deep breath.

"Wae ? Is she one of your classmate ?", Hyunseung suddenly speak and I nod at him.

"She's one of your classmate ? Wow !", Yoon leader said happily.

"What's wow about that ? It's really too bad", I said.

"Really ? But I guess that would be great", he said and smile.

"You're right Doojoon-ah", Yoseon and Dongwoon unite.

"See ! You should try to be nice at her too", he said.

"I agree to Yoon leader", Gikwang said. "By the way, I want her to be my friends too, help me", he added.

"I can help you Gikwang-ah", Dongwoon said and smile.

"Wah ! Hyunseung I guess your the only one who can understand me", I said and left them.

- END OF POV -

*in the corner*

Gikwang : Cool writter thanks for giving me a line here.

Me : You're always welcome Gikwang-oppa.

Dongwoon : Cool writter, is Minhyun had a crush on me ?

Me : We'll think about it. Wae oppa ?

Dongwoon : Nothing !

Junhyung : Cool writter, can you just be my partner here.

Me : *blush* no I can't, because I'm the writter right ? Mianhae oppa.

Doojoon : Then be my partner cool writter.

Me: That would be nice Yoon leader oppa *smile*

Chapter 3

Nice Second Day .

On the next day, Minhyun-ah and HaeIn-ah did not walk along with me because they said tha they have something to do. When I woke up, I do my daily routine and tada. Here's my outfir ^^

I wear a yellow dress and I made my hair a pigtail. By walking by myself, I suddenly saw B2ST so I call them.

"Hey B2ST wait !", I shouted and they stop to look for. "Can I walk along with you guys ?", I asked and Yoon Leader nodded his head.

"Wow cool noona, you're so beautiful now", Woonie-ah said.

"I agree to maknae, right guys ?", Gikwang said, they all agree but not the one of them.

"Right Junhyung ?", Yoon Leader said but he just ignored it.

"Let go oppas", I invited them and we started walking through.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When everyone is praising her beautiful outfit, I was just looking at her that time. Then we are start walking through our school, while walking I didn't find myself watching her seriously.

"She is really beautiful now right ?", Hyunseung said and I didn't notice myself nodding at him.

"Wait ! What did you ask ?", I suddenly awake from being have a day dreaming.

"I said she is beautiful now. And you just nodded your head", he said.

"What ?", I shout. "That's not true Hyunseung, you lie", I said then everyone suddenly look at me.

"Why are you shouting Junhyung ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"N-Nothing !", I said and giggle.

"Crazy to be kidding", she suddenly speak and continued walking with Dongwoon and Yoseob.

"Heh ! I really hate that girl", I said.

"I heard you, don't worry I hate you too", she said and makes me more irritable.

"Enough guys. You should be nice with each other now", Yoon Leader said.

"That's impossible", we unite, and I walk along first by myself to keep a far distance from that girl.

- END OF POV –

When I entered the school and our own room, everyone is looking at me strangely and feels like they're also talking about me. Then I suddenly remember that this B2ST beside me is too popular here in our campus. I was about to speak but Woonie-ad made it first.

"Why are you guys looking at cool noona ?", he said. "Is there any problem ?", he asked.

"Nothing oppa", the one girl said, and Woonie-ah makes me really amazed.

"Woonie-ah that's my line", I said. "But thank you, you looks too cool that time", I said while we were sitting at our own chair.

"Your always welcome cool noona", he said cutely so I pinched his cheeks.

"Heh ! Your causing us a trouble now", Junhyung suddenly speak behind me.

"No I'm not", I said and look behind me. "And why are you sitting beside Yoseob now ?", I asked.

"I just want to, wae ?", he said arrogantly.

YOUR POV :

'Why this Junhyung is sitting now behind me ?', I thought and look back in front. While sitting on my own chair, I can feel myself really uncomfortable with something. Feels like that Junhyung behind me is always staring at me reallt bad. "What am I going to do ?", I whispred.

"What's the matter cool noona ?", Woonie-ah seemed notiice me.

"It's n-nothing Woonie-ah !", I said and smiled at him.

"Are you not feeling well noona ?", Yoseob asked me, and it makes me to look back, positive, he is really looking at me really bad.

"No I'm not oppa", I answered Yoseob and look at Junhyung. "What's with that look ?", I said to him.

"I have my eyes that's why I can look anywhere", he said philosophy. "Wae ? Is there something that you're afraid of ?", he said and gave me an evel smile.

"It's none of your business", I said and rolled my eyes on him.

- END OF POV -

Thank God it's lunch time now, I feel safe now because that Junhyung is not on behind my back. After a minute, I went off to our room to meet u with my bestfriends. But when I was walking through the canteen, a 6 girls suddenly block my way.

"Wae ? Don't block my way", I said and was about to walk, but one of the girl pulled me back.

"Is this the girl who's with our B2ST this morning ?", she asked her friends.

"What's with you ? Are you guys their girlfriends ?", I asked and laugh.

"No we're not ! But their future girlfriend and maybe a wife also", the girl said.

"Heh ! You guys makes me laugh", I said.

"I want to remind you, don't be too close to our oppas", she said.

"What If I do not follow you ?", I said. "And by the way, I'm not your servant to follow you", I added.

"Oh I see. So will continue flirtting them, your just acting as a cool but the truth is your flirty", she said and throw the coke she's drinking.

"Girl your beautiful dress is untidy now", the one girl said.

"You guys really challenging me huh ! Then I will proove to you that I'm not a flirty girl", I said and was about to tweak the girl who made my dress untidy. But someone stopped me.

"Junhyung-oppa", they yelled.

"You guys apologize to her", he said and look at me.

"Mianhae", they said and left.

YOUR POV :

"You ! Why did you help me ?", I said. "I don't need you help. You're really annoying", I added.

"You 6 girls", I shout then they stop. "If you guys want B2ST then go. And I'm not flirtting them, you guys can have them if you want", I ended.

Then I leaved Junhyung along and start walking along through the corridor with my untidy dress. while walking I saw my bestfriends and other B2ST member together, but I just passed through them.

"That 6 girls, are they really crazy ? Girlfriends ? Future wifes ?", I said while walking to back home and to change my dress, then a car suddenly stop beside me.

"Get in the car !", Junhyung said.

"I don't want", I sais and continued walking, but he get off through the car and pushe me to get in.

"I'll drive you home", he said, so I let him do it and I tell him the direction, and finally arrived.

"Go get in and hurry change your dress", he said. "I'll wait you here", he added.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When she entered their house, I feel bored waiting for her because it took her a long time. While I was waiting for her, I sat down for a moment at the bench. Then she finally went out, and wow her new dress makes her more beautiful. Here's her outfit

'Wow nice outfit !', I thought. And feels like I'm losing my mind again. 'Wah ! Why I'm always being like this ?', I thought for the scond time. Then she finally walk towards me.

"Why you took it for too long ?", I said.

"Because my mom is there, so I need to explained to her what happened. "Why did you wait for me ?", she asked.

"Because I told you that I will wait you here", I said. "Hurry up we're going to be late in our next class", I added.

"Ne, you should not waited for me if your getting angry to me", she said. "And I didn't ask you too to wait me here", she pouted.

"Ah forget it ! Let's go now", I said and start driving my car.

- END OF POV -

When we went back to our school my bestfriends and B2ST are waiting for us. And they all look surprised when they see me with Junhyung. I went off through Junhyung's car and Dongwoon already approached to me.

"What happened cool noona ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"It's just you dying hard fans here in campus. They think that I'm flirtting you guys", I explained.

"Are you okay now ?", Yoon leader asked and I nodded. "Glad to hear that", he said.

"Ne cool noona, why Junhyung-hyung is together with you ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"I'm just trying to help her", he suddenly speak. "Because you guys are not there to help her", he added and left us.

"Hey Junhyung, you still have a class", Gikwang-oppa shouted but he just ignored it.

"Looks like he's laziness is attacking him again", Hyunseung said, so we just let him and entered back to our own classroom.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

'Wah ! Why did I help that girl by the way ?' I thought. And I really feel irritable by thinking why I help that crazy cool girl. "I thought it already, she's only causing me a trouble", I said and pushed myself to stop thinking about her.

When I left them, I first spend my time at the park to think clearly and just to walk along. Then I went back to our dorm to wait the other. After waiting to them for an hour, they finally come and Dongwoon suddenly approached to me and gave me a pice of paper.

"What's this ?", I asked,

"A piece of paper", he said, so I tapped him on his head.

"I know ! What I mean is who gave this to you ?", I said.

"I don't know too", he said and left me.

When I opened it, I read this "THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE". I'm looking for the name but there's no name inside and outside the paper. I was thinking that it ws from _-ah, but I also think that it was impossible. So I just throw it from my trashcan.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When we were about to go home, I first write a thank you letter for Junhyung. I asked someone to give it to Dongwoon and tell it's for Junhyung. But I suddenly remember that I forgot to write my name on the letter. So I just let it, because I know that he will even did not realized that it was from me.

"Cool unnie, what are you thinking of ?", Mihyun-ah asked.

"Nothing Minhyun-ah", I said. "Did you guys want to buy some ice cream first ?", I asked and they nodded.

Then we buy ice cream first, and start walking while eating. I let my bestfriends went home to their house early because I feel so tired and guess they're too. When I went inside, I just change my outfit into sleeping dress, and that's it I already fall asleep.

- END OF POV -

TO BE CONTiNUED ...!

*in the corner*

Me : Oppas ! Mianhae if I can't give you all a role in one chapter *bows*

Hyunseung : It's okay cool writter *laugh* at least I have a part in the story right ? *look at the other*

Gikwang : Hyunseung is right *pouted*

Me : Again Mianhae *bows*

Yoseob : It's okay cool writter as long as we have a line in the chapter *smile*

Me : Komawoyo oppas *they approached and hug me* XD

Chapter 4

I Need Boyfriend !

When I went home, my mom was waiting for me to come. She said to me that we have something to talk about, so I went faster to my room to change my clothes. Here's my outfit ^^

After changing my clothes, I went back to my mom really excited. I approached to her and kiss her on her cheeks as my greeting.

"Hi mom ! What do you want to talk about ?", I asked her with a smile in my lips.

"I just want to say that, me and your dad decided to arrange an engagement for you !", she said and the smile in my lips erase.

"But mom !", I pouted and look down.

"Wae ? Is there someone you like ?", she asked, then I suddenly got an idea.

"What If I have ?", I asked.

"Then I will tell to your to cancel the engagement", she said. "But promise me to introduce that guy to me after 1 week", she added.

"Arasseo ! Komawoyo mom", I said and went back to my room.

Before I finally slept, I first think about finding my fake boyfriend. But it's really to think one, because I'm only new in my school. Then after thinking about it, I finally fall asleep. In the morning, I awake really early, so I decided to went to my school early too. I do my daily routine and tada, here's my outfit.

YOUR POV :

What will I do now ? Who will I asked ? Should I asked Dongwoon or one of the B2ST member ? Wah ! Ottokhajyo ? That was I was thinking while I was walking towards my school. Then I finally reach our school, I walk towards my room and i saw someone standing and looking outside the window.

"Um, good morning !", I greeted him.

"Oh it's you ! You're too early now huh", he said and he faced me.

"Wah ! It's you", I said. 'Should I ask him ?', I thought. "Ah never mind for sure he will not do it", I said.

"What are you saying there ?", he asked, but my phone suddenly ring so I went outside the room.

"Yobosaeyou !", I said.

"I forgot to tell that Hongki, the one you will become future husband will be there too ! So if no boyfriend appeared on saturday, your engagement to him will be continued", she explained.

"Arasseo ! Bye", I said.

"Bye", then she ended up the call.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I was always the first who came early in our class, but this time, someone suddenly opened the door and greeted me. Well I know who it's her already, because I know the tone of her voice. When I faced her, wow she makes me amazed with her again, because she's really beautiful. Then she suddenly receive a phone call while having a conversation with me, when she went back inside, she looks sad and i don't know why.

"Hey what's with you ?", I asked. "Is something bad happened ?", I added.

"Yeah ! And it is really a big problem", she said and took a deep breath.

"What is it ? Is there anything I can do to help you ?", I asked then she look happy when she heard it.

"Are you sure to help me ?", she asked and I just nodded. "I need a fake boyfriend. Can you pretend ?", she said.

"Fake boyfriend ? Wae ?", I asked.

"I need it because my mom and dad is arrange an engagement for me", she said. "If no boyfriend appeared on saturday, my engagemen will be annaounce", she added.

"But I can't help you. That's really a big problem. May be Dongwoon can help you", I said and start walking outside the room.

"Ne Junhyung, komawoyo. Don't tell to anyone about it", she said then i finally went outside and think about it.

- END OF POV -

After an hour Woonie-ah and other went to our room just to greet me. But because I don't want them to know about my problem, I pretend okay in front of them.

"Good morning noona", maknae and fake maknae unite, and as usual Woonie-ah approached to me to hug me.

"Good morning unnie", my bestfriends greeted eme, and Minhyun approached to me to pulled out Woonie-ah to me.

"Good morning HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah !", I gretted my bestfriends. "Good morning too oppas", I added with a cheerful condition.

"Cool noona, you're too early ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"Yeah ! Because I awake early in the morning too", I said and he finally sat beside me.

While we have a class, I can't stop thinking about the arrange engagement. I want to ask one of the B2ST but I'm too afraid that no one will forgive my favor. 'But why I asked Junhyung ?', I thought. 'Well it's because I know that he will reject my favor', I added and took a deep breath. "Ottokhajyo ?", I suddenly speak it too loud.

"Is there a problem Ms._-ah ?", our teacher asked me and everyone laught at me.

"N-Nothing ! Mianhae", I said shyly and bow, then I remained silent.

After 1 week ...

YOUR POV :

"Sigh I didn't even asked anyone to help me, but I only asked is that boastful Junhyung", I said and took a deep breath. "For sure no boyfriend will appear here", I added. 'But hope he will come', i thought, then my mom called me.

"_-ah ! Are you ready ?", my mom asked. Actually I was at my room preparing myself and make myself beautiful (as always).

"Yeah ! Just wait me there mom", I shout.

"Okay ! By the way, Hongki is already here", she added, and I continued preparing myself. Then I'm done ^^ here's my outfit :

Then I finally went down stair to deal with the guy who's going to be my future husband if no one appeared. Wah ! I hate this day. When I was down the stair I saw my mom and the Hongki she was telling, then I walk towards them.

"Hongki-ah, she's my daughter _-ah", my mom introduce me, so I bow at him and smile.

"Hi _-ah ! I'm Lee Hong Ki", he said and he looks cute and kind too. "Nice to meet you", he added and shake hands with me.

"N-Nice to meet you too", I said and we start chatting around.

- END OF POV -

While chatting around with them, feels like my mom suddenly remember about my fake boyfriend. 'Thank god', I thought and pretend that I also not know about it. But as time had passed, guess I was wrong because she suddenly asked me about it.

"Ne, _-ah, your boyfriend is still not here", my mom said. "You should call him now", she added but I remember that i don't have the phone number of any B2ST member.

"Arasseo !", I said and slowly took my phone in my pocket.

When I was about to dial someone of my friend as an excuse, someone suddenly doorbell us. So my mom ordered our servant to open the door and look for it. Then our servant suddenly approached to me.

"Ms._-ah, someone is looking for you ?", she said.

"For me ?", I said confusely. "Okay let him get in", I ordered, then I continued chatting with my mom, but suddenly greeted me and my mom.

"Good afternoon _-ah and Achumonim", he greeted, and when I look back, wah ! it's Junhyung.

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend ?", my mom asked. "Come over here and sit down", she invited.

"Yeah I am Achumonim", he said. 'Wow ! Komawoyo for saving me', I thought while they were talking.

"And I'm also her classmate", he added.

"Really ? Well that's good at least you can take good care of her", my mom. 'Take good care ? Heh', I thought.

He smile and said, "By the way I'm Yong Jun Hyung, nice to meet you Achumonim".

"Ah I forgot to tell that this boy (Hongki) beside me, is the who will be engage with _-ah, and I will still allowed him courting my daughter even thought I already met you", my mom explained.

"Mom ...", I was cut off by Junhyung.

"Then I'll make sure not to give your daughter to him", he said. 'Oh how sweet ! hat a great lier', I thought and smile at myself, then we start chatting around.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I feel frustrated chatting with them for an hour, I didn't even experienced too much time for the other peaple. Finally, her mom let me and that Hongki to went home. Then Hongki suddenly approached to me.

"Ne, you're lucky to have her as her boyfriend", he said. "You should take good care of her", he added. 'Why should I need ?', I thought.

"Heh ! You don't have to remind me", I said. "Is this the first time you met her ?", i asked.

"No ! I know her for a very long time, but she doesn't know me", he said and I laugh.

"Oh I see ! So you are secretly in love with her", I said and he nodde.

"Gotta go ! See you guys on monday", he said.

After talking to him, _-ah approached at me and walk with me outside their house. I can' explained my feelings, but I feel kinda happy that time.

"Komawyo Junhyung-ah", she suddenly speak.

"What a stupid crazy cool girl", I said. "You really didn't ask anyone to help you huh", I added.

"Mianhae and Komawoyo", she said and bow.

"I don't need you thanks, I want you to threat me", I said and gave her an evil smile, then she suddenly alled her mom at her phone.

"Mom, I'm going aout with Junhyung bye", she said and ended up the call.

"Wah ! Why did you do that ?", i asked and really shock to what she did, then she hold me in my arms while walking.

- END OF POV -

Then I threat Junhyung everything he wants to eat, I watch him really enjoying all the foods he like. And i was happy watching him. That's how I thank him for helping me. I didn't even realize that he will become my saviour.

TO BE CONTiNUED ! ... ^^

*in the corner*

Dongwoon : cool writter *cry out loud* why did you make Junhyung as her saviour ?

Me : Mianhae Woonie-ah ! Wae ? Do you like her very much ?

Hyunseung : What about Minhyun-ah maknae ?

Dongwoon : I don't care about her, hmm.

Me : Really ? Let see.

Junhyung : cool writer are you planning something ?

Me : well that's a secret, you should tuned ^^

Chapter 5

5 New Transfer Students ?

It's now Monday, time for me to do my daily routine in the morning. After doing mmy daily routine I went downstair to say goodbye to my mom. Here's my outfit.

"Mom I gotta go ! Bye", I said.

"Is Junhyung not going to picked you ?", she asked.

"Nope mom, but don't worry", I said, and finally leaved.

YOUR POV :

While I was walking towards our school, I saw my bestfriends together with B2ST. They all look close with each other, but it seems Hyunseung and HaeIn-ah is really not too close. Then I decided to approached to them.

""Good morning guys", I greeted them and smile.

"Cool unnie, good morning", Minhyun-ah said and hugged me. "You can't hug cool unnie now", she added and look at Woonie-ah.

"You guys looks close with each other now", I said. "But HaeIn-ah and Hyunseung-oppa looks not", I added.

"Yeah you're right _-ah", Gikwang said. "It's because of being too bossy of Hyunseung", he added.

"I see ! How about you Woonie-ah and Minhyun-ah ?", I asked.

"We're just argueing about you all the time cool noona", Woonie-ah said.

"Then stop doing that okay", I said, then Doojoon oppa suddenly look at me. "Wae ?", I asked.

"How about you and Junhyung ? Are you guys friends now ?", he asked and I think about it.

While thinking about it, I also think about the day he came to my house to help me and to pretend as my boyfriend. And feels like yeah we're friends now, but he suddenly speak.

"That's too impossible", he said, and feels like he really mean it. "And we can't be friends", he added and makes my feelings hurt.

"Yeah he's right", I said and rolled my eyes on him. "And I'm not expecting you to be my friends too", I added and invited them to start walking.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When she rolled her eyes on me, feels like she is mad at me, but I don't know why. I think that it is because of what I said in front of my friends her friends. But I also think that's not. So I just let it and walk a far distance with them. And I feel annoyed by myself, because I can't control myself on watching her.

"Sigh, I don;t know what is happening to me too", I whispered and took a deep breath.

"What's the problem ?", Hyunseung asked.

"N-Nothing !", I said, and forced myself to not look at her.

- END OF POV -

When we entered the our own rooms, we notice that our classmate is talking about a 5 transfer students. But we just ignored it and sit at our chair, after waiting to our teacher, there are 3 new students beside her, then I saw that Hongki is one of them.

"Dongwoon let's switch our seat", Junhyung said and it seems he also notice Hongki.

"Wae Hyung ?", Woonie-ah asked and try not to switch with Junhyung.

"Don;t ask more. Just do it !", he aid and sign me to please Woonie-ah.

"It's okay Woonie-ah, let him sit beside me", I said. "I won't let him hurt me. And your still at behind my back right ?", I added.

"Arasseo cool noona", he said and finally switch with Junhyung. "Hyung I'm watching you from you back. Don't hurt cool noona", he added.

"Arasseo ! Arasseo !", he said and sit next to me.

Then our teacher let the new students to introduce their selves.

"Annyeong, Lee Hong Ki imnida", he said and smile cutely at everyone. "Nice to meet you ! Hope we can get along", he added.

"Song Seung Hyun imnida", he said and bow. "Nice to meet you all", he added.

"Choi Jong Hoon imnida", he said and smile. "Nice to meet you", he ended.

"Okay Seunghyun-ah and Jonghoon-ah you can sit behind Dongwoon", our teacher said.

"Hongki you can sit -", being cut off by him.

"Excuse me Ajeomuni", he said. "But can I sit beside her", he added and pointed me.

"But someone is already sitting beside her", our teacher said.

"So can I talk to her ?", he said and start approaching to my seatmate. "Miss, can you let me sit beside her ?", he said it cutely and my seatmate just nodded.

Becaus of that, my teacher let it and start teaching us. I feel uncomfortable for the whole class, but times had passed and it seems change. I first try to observed him and I think he is kind, friendly and really fun to be with.

At the other side ... (HaeIn-ah is the speaker)

When our teacher entered the room, no one is with her. But she suddenly announced the we have a new 2 classmates. She called them and we finally saw them. They are 2 boys and I like the one of them.

"Okay class quiet, let them introduce their selves", she said.

"I hope we can be friends", I said happily.

"Hey don't you hear our teacher said quiet", Hyunseung said. "And I guess he can't be your friend", he added.

"Who are you ? Do I know you ?", I said.

"Ms. Lee Hae In and Mr. Jang Hyun Seung, I said quiet", the teacher said, so we finally stopped argueing.

Then the 2 students start introducing them selves.

"Annyeonghasaeyo modu, Lee Jae Jin imnida", he said. 'Wah ! We have the same surename', I thought and giggled.

"Annyeong, Choi Min Hwan imnida", he said. "Hope we can get along everyone", he added and the girls started shouting and saying, "Oppa sit beside me".

"Girls enough ! Jaejin-ah and Minhwan-ah, I will let you choose where do you want to sit", she said.

Then Jaejin start thinking where he's going to sit, and finally he decided. I was shocke when I saw him approaching to me and asked me, "Hello HaeIn-ah, right ? Can I sit beside you ?". Then I just nodded and keep on watching him while sitting next to me. While his friend Minhwan decided to sit beside Minhyun-ah.

"Heh ! Is this the first time you saw a guy ?", Hyunseung suddenly speak. "You might dribble a saliva", he added and slowly laugh.

"None of your business, hmm", I said and let him teasing me.

BACK TO YOU ..!

On the lunch time, me and B2ST together with my bestfriends meet at the canteen. That's our meeting place now haha. We eat together and we chat a lot when we finished eating.

"Unnie, we have new 2 classmates", Haein-ah said happily.

"Oh really ? We have too, but they are 3", I said.

"And you know cool unnie, Haein unnie and the one new students look really close already", Minhyun-ah said.

"It's not only m-", she was cut off by Hyunseung. "Minhyun-ah is right. It seems that Jaejin has no good taste", he said.

"Hey what do you mean by that ?", HaeIn-ah pouted.

"What I mean is-", Hyunseung is being cut off by someone.

"Annyeong HaeIn-ah ! Is they're your friends ?", the guy asked.

"Annyeong oppa !", she greeted. "Yeah they are ! This is _-unnie, my bestfriend", HaeIn-ah introduced me.

"And this are Dongwoon, Yoseob and Junhyung. Yoon Leaders friend", she added.

"Nice to meet you all ! Jaejin imnida", he said. "And by the way I'm with my friends too", he added.

"Really ?", HaeIn-ah said and Jaejin start on introducing them.

"This is Seunghyun, Jonghoon and Hongki", he said.

"Nice to meet you everyone", Hongki said and was about to approached to me but Junhyung blacked him.

"Excuse me ! But I need to talk to _-ah", Junhyung said.

"Ne Hyung, Wae ?", Woonie-ah asked, but he already pulled me away from them.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

"Sigh, another problem !", I whispered when I saw Hongki was about to approached to _-ah. So I make a way to block him. "Excuse me ! But I need to talk to _-ah", I said as an excuse for everyone and it was really shameful for me.

We went to a place that far from them, and was about to leaved her alone. But she suddenly hold my hands to make me stop. I don't why my heart suddenly beat so fast and it seems to explode any time. So I turn back to her and remove her hands from holding.

"What ?", I asked.

"Are you going to leave me here alone ?", she said, actually I found a Green House so I choose to went there.

"Of course ! I just make a way for you to keep a distance from him", I said. "And I still need to pretend in fron of him, right ?", I added.

"Yeah I know ! But this place is too really far from them", she said. "So, don't leave me alone", she added.

So okay I stay with her for an hour and I suddenly asked her about the lied she made and cause a really big trouble for me, sigh.

"Ne, when did you plan to ended up this stupid thing ?", I said.

"Until that Hongki gave up on me", she said.

"But what if he didn't want to give up you ?", I asked.

"Then I'll be the one who will going to give up on him", she said and look down.

"Don't you like someone ?", I asked, but she didn't answer me. So I just let it and invite her to went back at our room.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When we were walking back to our room, I was thinking about the question he asked to me, 'Do I like someone ?', I thought and said, "But how can I know if I like someone ?". Because of being serious about thinking, I suddenly bump to someone.

"Cool noona, what happened ?", Is Hyung hurt you ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"What are you guys doing here ?", I asked.

"You guys took too long to went back, so we decided to come here", Yoon Leader-oppa explained.

"Hey Maknae stay away from cool unnie", Minhyun said pushed away Woonie-ah.

"Junhyung what did you do to _-ah", Yoon Leader-oppa asked.

"Oppa don't be mad at him. He did not makes bad to me", I said and we finally parted.

- END OF POV -

After class, someone approached to and me a piece of letter.

"Wait ! From whom is this ?", I asked.

I don't know, he didn't even tell his name", he said and I let him go.

I was about to open it but Minhyun-ah suddenly hugged me from the back.

"Thank god, that maknae is not around you", she said while looking around.

"Oh your wrong ! I'm here little brat", Woonie-ah said and approach to me. "Cool noona let's walk along together", he added.

"No ! We can walk along wothout you", Minhyun-ah replied at him.

"I'm not asking you", Woonie-ah said and was about to start argueing.

"Okay guys that's enough. Let's walk along together adn spend a little time at the Park", Yoon Leader said and we all agree to him.

At the Park, we just chat around and eat a lot of foods. That was really happy. When time to go home, B2ST brought us home.

TO BE CONTiNUED ... :))

Me : Oppas Mianhae.

Junhyung : Wae ?

Me : It seems that I can't update this week.

Junhyung : Is that all ? And wae ?

Me : Because I need to focus on my studying.

Yoon Leader : It's okay we understand ^^ just take your time.

Me : Komawoyo oppa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

My Pretending Boyfriend ?

In the weekend, my mom invited me to eat lunch with her at a restaurant and I do not know why. So I take a shower first and pick a good dress and tada. Here's my outfit :

When we were going to the restaurant, my mom keeps on asking about my relation with Junhyung. And it seems that she really like Junhyung now for me. After a hour, we finally arrived at the restaurant, and I was surprised when I saw Junhyung is there too.

"Hi Achumonim," he greeted my mom, but not me hmm.

"Hell Junhyun dear. Are you waiting here for too long ?," my mom asked him like they are close already.

"Not really Achumonim," he said and approached to my mom. "Shall we get in now ?," he asked gently.

"Yeah ! Thank you Junhyung dear," my mom said while smiling.

"Wait mom !," I said. "Why Junhyung-oppa is here ?," I asked.

"Wae ? Are you not happy that he is here ?," she asked confusely.

"Ah that's not what I mean mom," I said. "Of course I'm happy. Komawoyo mom," I added and smirked.

YOUR POV :

When we were eating, I was watching Junhyung that time. He was too handsome and feels like he is not the Junhyung that I met before. Because the Junhyung who's eating in front of me now is smiling like a child and he was really cute by that side. Then I kept on watching and observing him, until he suddenly speak.

"Ahem, why are you looking at me ?," he asked. "Is there a dirt in my face ?,"

"N-No oppa," I said and shy. 'What ? Did I call oppa just now ? Wah !,' I thought and panicked. "I-I mean, there's no Junhyung," I said and for sure my face is blushing.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

'What ? Did she call me oppa just now ?,' I thought happily. 'I heard it ! I heard it !,' I added like a child and smile. Then I suddenly noticed that she is blushing.

"Ne, why you are bluching too much ?," I asked as I teased her. And instead of answering me, she ate her spaghetti too fast that makes her face hve dirt.

"Don't eat too fast," I said and wiped the dirt at her face. "Take it easy okay," I added and looks like her face is turning red more.

"Komawoyo oppa," she said. 'Wah ! Ahe called me oppa again,' I thought then we suddenly heard her mom giggling. "What so funny mom ?," she asked.

"Nothing honey ! I'm just happy to see that Junhyung and you is really sweet with each other," she said. "And I guess I like him now for you _-ah," her mom added, and makes my heart happy.

"Komawoyo Achumonim," I said and bow.

"Just make sure that both of you is not lying to me, or else I wont both forgive you," she said and it makes me nervous.

"Arasseo !," I said and look at _-ah.

- END OF POV -

My mom already finished eating her foods, while me and Junhyung is still eating. Then a few second, someone suddenly called at my mom phone. She pick up the line and went outside.

"Hey what are you going to do now ?," Junhyung said. "You should find your true boyfriend now ?," he added.

"But even I find other, my mom already like you," I said and look down. "Mianhae Junhyung-ah," I added.

"Ah yeah that's also a big problem," he said and took a deep breath.

"Give me one more month to find one," I said before my mom finally went back.

"Junhyung dear, take good care of my _-ah I have to go now. Have a date with her too," my mom said.

"But mom I want to go home now," I pouted but she looks at me bad.

"Arasseo Achumonim," he said. "Annyeong," he added and look at me. "Let's start dating now."

"No I don't want," I said, but I suddenly saw Hongki and he was about to leaved me. "Junhyung-ah I change my ming. I'll go date with you," I said and run towards him.

We start walking along through the street, and we're not too close with each other that time. And I was shocked when Junhyung suddenly step closer to me and hold my hands.

"Ne, what are you doing ?," I asked and my heart is beating so fast.

"Your future fiancee, boyfriend, or whatever is there," he said and pointed Hongki with his lips. "I think you don't want to pretend anymore," he added and let go of me.

"No that's not what I -," I was cut off by Hongki-ah.

"Hi _-ah, he is your boyfriend right ?," he asked.

"I'm n-," I covered his mouth before he continued what he's going to say.

"Ah yeah he is my boyfriend, right ?," I said and pinched Junhyung at his back to make his head nod.

"Oh I see ! But _-ah, do you already read the letter I gave to you ?," he asked.

"Letter ?," I whispered confusely, then I suddenly remember a goy who gave me a letter. "Oh it's from you ? Mianhae, I don't know where I put it and I still not read it yet," I bow.

"It's okay _-ah," he said and gave me a cute smile. "_-ah, can we be just friend ?", he asked. And by the way, you," he said pointing Junhyung. "I really like your girlfriend, but because she love you, I wont try to stole her from you," he ended.

"Heh ! You don't have to remind me," Junhyung said and smirked.

"Ne, Hongki-ah, you are asking me to be my friends right ?," I said. "I would say, we can be," I added and smile at him.

"Komawoyo _-ah !," he said and smile at me back, then he look back at Junhyung. "Don't hurt her feeling, I'll kill you if you hurt her, I mean it," his final words and finally left us alone.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

Tsk I don't even like this girl. 'Do i really don'y like her ?,' I suddenly thought and sigh. She's always giving me a big trouble and I don't why I still keep on helping her. What can I do to stop this stupid thing we're doing. I admit I am too stupid of helping her. 'Sigh, I'm in a bad mood now,' I thought. While thinking about the happening, someone tapped me at my shoulder.

"Junhyung-ah ! Mianhae," she said, and offered me an ice cream. "Want it ?," she asked.

"What's this ? A peace offering ?," I said and smirked, then I accept the ice cream, "Komawoyo," I said.

She's walking before me and eating her ice cream happily like a child. While me at her back, is also happy watching her like that, and feels like I already the lots of trouble she cause for me.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I was happy eating my ice cream, especially walking with Junhyung-oppa. I don't know what is this strange feeling of mine, but it really makes me smile and happy. But also cause for my heart to beat faster. I suddenly stop and look back for Junhyung, then I saw a dirt on the side of his lips, so I walk closer to him and wiped it.

"Komawoyo," he said shyly.

"Are you shy ?," I said and laugh, "I can't imagine that a boastful like you know how to be shy too," I added and continued laughing.

"Heh ! Of course I know it," he said and smirked. "And I am not boastful," his voice sounds mad, but I just gave him a cute smile. "Don't act like a cute girl," he added.

"Ne, I'm not only acting, I am really cute," I said proudly and step closer to him and hold at his arms.

"Hey what are you doing ?," he said it shyly again haha.

"I'm holding your arms," I said. "And because I am your fake girlfriend I can be more closer to you, right ?," I said frankly and I saw him suddenly smile.

"Arasseo ! Araseo !," he said and let me.

"Junhyung-ah, you should always smile. It's fit you the best and makes you more handsome," I said. 'Wah ! Handsome ? Mistake,' I thought. Then he ignored what I said. "Arasseo ! I guess you don't like it. But you being serious is fine too. You look cool," I said and we just continued walking and watching all the people around us.

- END OF POV -

After walking along the street, we went to the park to watch the fountain. And because I ca't stand to walk anymore because of tiredness, I decided to sat on a bench and rest for a while. While sitting on a bench, I feel sleepy that time too, and I didn't notice that I fell asleep waiting for Junhyung. After an hour, I finally awake and was surprised, because I was already sitting on the passenger's sit.

"Waaaaaaaaaah !," I shouted. "W-What happened ?," I asked.

"You fell asleep on a bench while waiting for me," he said and look at me.

"Then how did I get in here ?," I asked.

"Of course I carry you like my princess," he said and I start imagining it, that makes me to smile.

"Komawoyo and Mianhae !," I said and blush.

"Heh ! You are too heavy, I guess you need to have a second date with me," he said and smirked.

"What a second date ?," I said with a high voice. "Arasseo Junhyung-oppa," I added and we start teasing each other inside his car until we reach my house.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When we arrived at their house, I escorted him toward their front door and just wait her to get inside. When I was about to leaved, she suddenly went back outside and walk closer to me.

"What ? Did you forgot something ?," I asked.

"Nope I just want to give you my first payment for you," she said and suddenly kissed me on my cheeks. "Komawoyo for everything," she added and left me.

While I was driving my car, my head keep on remembering about the kiss she gave to me. And it really makes me happy.

- END OF POV -

TO BE CONTiNUED ...!

I am still a broken heart because of the news about Junhyung-oppa

Chapter 7

Let's Talk About Love

Because it is week end now, I invited HaenIn-ah and Minhyun0ah to come over my house. They already went their when I called them at their phones. We bond to each other because we really miss each other.

"Miss. _-ah, your friends are here," our servant said.

"Okay ! Komawoyo," I said and address my bestfriends.

"Cool unnie !," Minhyun-ah said and hugged me really tight, well I miss the way she huggged me.

"Annyeong unnie," HaeIn-ah greeted me.

"Annyeong girls," I said and hugged them. "I miss you guys so much," I added and hugged them more tightly.

"U-Unnie, I-I can't breath," HaeIn-ah said.

"Mianhae, I was just carried away," I said and gave them a sweet smile.

Then we went upstair to chat along with each other, I also ordered my servant to buy some snacks for us so we can eat while chatting. After an hour, our topic suddenly went to a "LOVE TOPIC".

"Ne, HaeIn-ah, do you know how to feel that you like someone ?," I asked seriously while thinking about Junhyung.

"Hmm, not really unniw. Wae ?," she said.

"Me ! Me ! Me !," Minhyun said really hyper. "I know how cool unnie," she added and we both look to each other and confused how she know it.

"Really ?," we unite, then she explained everythin.

LOVE SICK.

1. Seeing him makes you smile.

2. You are always thinking about him.

3. Your heart is beating too fast everytime he is close to you.

4. You feel jealous everytime he is with other girl/boy.

5. And always have a topic about him even thought its too non-sense.

"That's all I know cool unnie," she said.

"Wow ! How did you know that ?," HaeIn-ah said really amazed. "Are you already in love ?," she asked and Minhyun-ah's face turned red.

"Hey don't ask me, ask cool unnie," she said and they both look at me and that time I was busy with myself thinking about Junhyun.

"Unnie, are you in love with someone ?," HaeIn-ah asked me.

"No I'm not, I'm just asking, so I can also tell if I am already in love," I said and thought, 'Am I in love ?'

"Really ? Then why you are blushing ?," HaeIn-ah said. "Do you like that cute maknae ?," she asked.

"No it's not that maknae, right cool unnie ?," Minhyun-ah said, "Maybe it is Junhyung," she added.

"Ne, why are you acting like that ? Maybe you are the one who is is love with that maknae," HaeIn-ah is trying to tease Minhyun.

"Ne cool unnie, are you in love to that Junhyung ?," Minhyun-ah made the topic be mine.

"Oh come on girls, that's too impossible," I said. "Let's go outside, to the park. You guys want ?," I asked and they nodded.

YOUR POV :

Before we went to the park, I first change my outfit and tada ^^ here's my outfit :

While we werewalking, I'm still thinking about the love sick that Minhyung told to us. It kinda hit me in my heart, that feels like I already feel the rest of it. And I was also thinking about Junhyung everytime and it really irritatting. Then I suddenly thought, 'Do I like Junhyung ?', but Minhyun-ah interrupt me from thinking.

"Cool unnie, we are already here," she said happili, "And look B2ST is here too," she pointed.

When I saw B2ST, my eye already tried to search for Junhyung and I don't know why my eye is acting like this. Then they suddenly about on approaching to us, and Woonie-ah and Minhyun-ah already start argueing, while the other is just laughing. My eye keeps on searching but I can't see him.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When we saw _-ah and her friends at the park, Woonie-ah and other decided to approached to them. I did not went with them that time, but a smile form in my lips when I saw her too. I let the other to approached first, then I followed them in a minute. While I was walking towards them, I saw her eyes is searching for someone, then it suddenly stop when she saw me. It's kinda weird, but my heart beat too fast that time.

"Junhyung-oppa, annyeong," Mihyun-ah greeted me and I just smile at her.

"Girls, want to join with us ?," Yoon Leader asked them and they nodded.

"Ne Yoon Leader, why do you need to asked them to join ?," I yelp.

"Because it's more happy if they are here," Yoon Leader said.

"Don't you like having us ?," she suddenly speak. "Then you can go home now," she added and it makes me mad.

"What ?," I said. "Maybe your the one who need to go hom," I added angrily.

"Guys stopped fighting. Let's go together," Yoon Leader said and start walking along and spend our time at the park.

- END OF POV -

While we were wasting our time at the park, Yoon Leader suddenly opened a topic about love. And it feels irritable because it seems that the whole topic for this day is about love. But I also feel interested that time, then he suddenly asked everyone who is their crush.

"I like cool noona," Woonie-ah answered really fast.

"Me too !," Yoseob-oppa and Gikwang-oppa unite.

"How about you Hyunseung and Junhyung ?," Yoon Leader asked.

"I don't know yet," Hyunseung-oppa said and simply look at HaeIn-ah.

"Junhyung ?," Yoon Leader-oppa said and look at him.

"I like the girl who hates me," he answered.

"How about you Yoon Leader," Yoseob-oppa asked him.

"Well, I like _-ah too, but I guess he likes someone else," he said and I blush. "How about you girls ?," he asked us.

"I like Minhwan-oppa sooooo much," Mihyun-ah said.

"Ne, why do you like him huh ?," Woonie-ah react and everyone look at him strangely.

"It's none of your business," Minhyun-ah rolled her eye and they as usual start argueing.

"Mine ? Hmm, I like ...," HaeIn-ah was being cut off by Hyunseung-oppa.

"You like Jaejin right ? Heh ! You don't have a good taste too," he said.

"Yeah ! And just like Minhyun, I like him soooooo much too," HaeIn-ah said proudly. "Wae ? Are you jealous ?," she added.

"Jealous ? Are you kidding me ?," Seungie-oppa smirked.

"That's enough guys, let's hear _-ah's answer now," Yoon Leader command them and they stop and look at me.

"Well, actually guys," I started. "I was thinking about that too," I smirked. "Since Woonie-ah, Seobie-oppa, Kwangie-oppa and you Yoon-oppa like me, I guess I can choose between you guys," I joked and smiled at them. "Seriously, I don't know yet too. But I promise to tell it to you guys," I ended.

After my speech hehe, I saw Junhyung looking at me like he is mad about something at me. But because he is always acting like that to me, I just ignored it and let him alone. It was already night when we finished around, then B2ST decided to walk us home.

*in the corner*

Me : oppas huhu T.T

Woonie : Wae cool writer ?

Me : I am still affected about Junhyung and Hara.

Seungie : cool writer, it's okay you can accept it too soon.

Yoon Leader : Hyunseung is right cool writter.

Me : Yeah I guess so. But it really hurts huhu T.T

Kwangie : cool writer please don't cry.

Seobie : We are still here for you *wipe my tears*

Me : Komawoyo oppa.

Chapter 8

A Strange Feeling !

Time to wake up early in the morning because it is now Monday. I do my daily routine and tada ^^. Her's my outfit :

After doing my daily routine, I wait for my bestfriends. While waiting, I already start day dreaming now about Junhyung, but Minhyun break it.

"Cool unnie, we are here, good morning," Minhyun-ah greeted me and hug me.

"Unniw, are you still in the middle of your dream ?," HaeIn-ah asked.

"No I'm not, Let's go girls," I said and pick my things.

YOUR POV :

While walking, wah I can't help myself to stop thinking about him. 'Who's him ?,' I thought, and you guys know who he is. Then I suddenly remember that B2ST boys phone number is still not on me. 'Why don't I have their numbers ?,' I thought and took a deep breath.

"Is there a problem unnie ?," HaeI-nah asked.

"Nope ! By the way, do you have the phone number of B2ST ?," I asked and thought, "Do I like all their numbers ? or I just want to know Junhyung's number ?,'.

"No I don't have unnie, because for sure, If I asked their numbers, Hyunseung will insult me," she explained.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go ask them later," I said and keep on walking until we reach the front gate of the school.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

This time, we went to our school without _-ah and her friends. And as usual, girls already on our way to blocked us. In a few moment, I saw her coming and she was really beautiful but look upset. I was about to tell to Dongwoon that _-ah already arrived, but I have never donne because I saw Hongki and his friends approached to them.

"Heh ! Why did she need to lie and use me," I whispered. "I think they can be a perfect couple," I added and walk away.

"Hey Junhyung where are you going ?," Yoon Leader yelled.

"I'm going ahead to the room, see you guys later," I said and left them alone.

- END OF POV -

When we entered the front gate, Hongki and his friends already approached to us. We just chat for a while, then me and Hongki went ahead to our room together. I can say that I feel safe that time, but when I suddenly saw Junhyung is already sitting on the chair next to me, it makes me feel nervous. He was looking at me really bad that time and I don't know why. I walk towards my chair and sat down, then I first greetd Woonie-ah and Seobie-oppa.

"Um, G-Good morning Junhyung-ah," I said really nervous, then he slowly look at me.

"Can we talk later ?," he asked, and I just nodded my head.

"Ne, Hyung why do you need to talk to her privately ?," Woonie-ah asked, but Junhyung didn't answer him.

"Woonie-ah don't worrym I won't let myself get hurt from him," I said and thought, 'It was the first I feel scared with someone,'.

While I was waiting for his sign that we need to talk, I let myself busy with something. And thank god Hongki-ah is on beside me to talk to me and make me laugh and smile.

"Ne, _-ah, look," he said, when I look at him, he made a pig nose at himself and was really funny.

"Hongki-ah, stop that, you are soooo funny," I said while still laughing.

"Call me oppa _-ah. Is that okay ?," he said and smile at me.

"Okay Hongki-oppa," I said and smile back at him.

I was happy chatting and joking around with Hongki-oppa that time, but Junhyung suddenly stand up and look at me. I guess it was his sign, so I stand up too and went out with him. I feel really nervous when we were walking through the corridors to the rooftop.

"Hey Miss. Crayz Cool Girl," he said. "Can you look at me first ?," he added, so I look at him and I was really scared.

"W-What ?," I yelled.

"I just want to ask you something," he said. "Why do you need to lie on your mom ?," he asked.

"B-Because I don't want to have a relationship with someone I did not met once," I answered. "And I don't like to have a boyfriend that I don't like,".

"You don't like ? But you are close with him now. And I guess he is a perfect boyfriend for you," he said.

"But I don't feel anything special for him !," I said. "Do you want to stop pretending ?," I asked but he did not answer me, so my tears started to flow. "Okay I understand ! But gave me time to have a courage to tell the truth to my mom," I ended and the tears keep on flowing.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I saw her crying for the first time, and it feels that it cause a pain in my heart. I don't know why but I feel that I want to hug he and say stop to cry. But I don't have the right to do it, because I am not really her boyfriend.

"Okay I'll give you a time, but make sure that it will be over as soon as possible," I said, the she tried to wipe her tears.

"Arasseo ! Komawo gwa mianhae," she said and suddenly run out.

After leaving me, I suddenly received a phone call on her mom.

"Yobosaeyo Achumonim," I said.

"Junhyung dear let's have a dinner later here in our house," she said.

"Now ?," I asked and feel shocked.

"Yeah ! So I'll wait for you and _-ah okay," she said and already ended up the call.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

While I was walking back to my room, I can't stop my tears to fall. I was wondering what am I going to do about the problem I mad. I know that my mom will be become really mad, but I also know that it is the best way, to tell the truth.

"I huess I really need to accept the engagement with Hongki-oppa," I said. "But I still need time, so it means Junhyung-ah still needs to pretend, waaah!," I said madly.

When I was thinking about a best way to tell the truth, someone suddenly hold my hands. I don't know what happening to my heart, but it was panicking and beating more faster than before. So i look back and wah ! it is Junhyungah.

"What now ?," I asked with a bad look at him.

"Hey stop crying first," he said and wiped my tears. "We have a new problem now," he said and sigh.

"What is it ?," I asked.

"Your mom call me on the phone, and she's inviting me for dinner later," he said.

"Tell her you can;t go," I suggest.

"But I already say yes to her," he said.

"What are we gonna do now ?," I asked and panicked.

"I don't know too," he said and we both took a deep breath.

- END OF POV -

After the happenings, we went back together at our room that like nothing bad happened to us. And this time, I feel that we are already fine with each other. But still thinking about the dinner date later.

When we were at out chair , I was looking at Junhyung and smiling while watching him. Then I suddenly noticed that he is doodling something and I guess that was a star, and it was so cute.

"Junhyung-ah, that was so cute," I said. 'And the one who is doodling too,' I thought, then I pick my phone from my pocket and start taking a picture of it.

"Hey stop taking picture," he said and close his notebook. "Delete it on your phone," he added.

"I don't want," I said, then I use it as my wall paper and showed it to him. "So cute right ?," I added and giggle.

"Heh ! What a crazy cool girl," he smirked. "Let's meet later at the park, okay," he said and left me alone hmm.

Before I decided to meet up with him. I first went o other B2ST to spend a little timw with them. Then I let them went home first to make sure that one of them can't be able to saw me and Junhyung together. When theyleft me alone, I texted HaeIn-ah to text me if they alreay at their house before I finally went to the park.

TO BE CONTiNUED ...!

COMMENTS ARE LOVE :')

= still in the middle of being a broken :') it's really hard for me to accept that news.

Chapter 9

Another Problem ..

Time for me to meet Junhyung-oppa at the Park. While I was walking, I can feel the excitement to see him. It's just feels like i did not see him for a long time. When I arrived at the park, he was not there, but someone suddenly beep a car. So I look who it is, and it is Junhyung-oppa.

"Get in here now, Achumonim is waiting," he said and I just smirked.

"Junhyung-ah why you have a two bouquet flower ?," I asked confusely.

"I'll give it the one to you and the other one is for Achumonim," he said and start the car.

"By the way Junhyung-ah, how do my mom know your phone number ?," I asked.

"Um," he started and thinking. "I forgot how," he said.

"Are you serious ?," I yelled and he just nodded.

Then we finally arrived, I knocked the door and I let the servant addressed Junhyung-oppa throught our dining room. I first went upstair to take a shower and to change my outfit, and tada ..

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While I was waiting on the dining room, _-ah's mom entertained me. We already chat for an hour but _-ah is still not going downstair. After a few moments, she finally went down, I was amazed at her that time. she's wearing a simple outfit and tailed her hair, and she's still beautiful.

"Wow ! She's so beautiful," i said while looking at her.

"You like my _-ah so much, right ?," her mom suddenly speak and I dis not realized myself nodding at her.

"Yeah ! I like her so much," I whispered and finally awake from being sleeping.

'What ? Did I say I like her ?,' I thought and she is already walking towards me.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When I was walking downstair, I saw Junhyung together with my mom. Then a few seconds Junhyung finally saw me and look at me. The way he looks at me feels like it's melting me. And he keep his eyes on me until I reached him from where he was sitting.

"Oppa are you okay ?," I said while giggling, but it seems that he did not heard me, so I tapped him at his shoulder.

"W-Wae ?," he said and sounds like he was really surprised, then me and my mom start laughing.

"I can assure that you really like my _-ah Junhyung dear," my mom said and we both blush.

- END OF POV -

I sat beside Junhyung and keep on giggling because of what just happened. It keeps on flashing back in my head. Then my mom suddenly went out for some reason, so it's our chance to talk with each other.

"Hey stop giggling," he said.

"But I can't," I said and still laughing, "I can't forget your face expression," I said and keep on laughing.

"Then why do you called me oppa ?," he suddenly asked and it makes me stop laughing. "Oh why did you stop ? And why you are blushing ?," he keep on asking.

"Hey it's because we are pretending as a couple, and I am not blushing it is just my make-up," I denied and rolled my eye on him.

While we were waiting for my mom, we chat and tease each other for a whil. That was the first time I feel more happy together with him. And feels like it was one of my best moment together with him. I can see him smiling and laughing and he was really handsome. I am also happy because I knew other things about him. Then my mom suddenly went back with someone and wah ! it's y dad, so I stand up and sign Junhyung to stand too.

"Who is he ?," he whispered.

"He is my dad, you should greet him," I whispered back.

"G-Good evening Mr. Kim," he said and looks like he is nervous.

"Good evening dad," I said and walk towards him to kissed him at his cheeks.

"_-ah is he your boyfriend ?," he asked seriously.

"Yeah he is," I said.

"My name is Yong Jun Hyung, nice to meet you Mr. Kim," he said.

"Nie to meet you too," my dad said.

"Enough ! We can talk about that later. Let's go," my mom invited us.

When we finished eating, we just rest for a while. My mom tell to my dad how she likes Junhyung-oppa for me. Then my dad suddenly asked Junhyung-oppa o talk to him one-on-ne outside. I was about to stop my dad, but mom made it first to me. Hours had passed but they still not coming back and it makes me worried.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I don't know why, but i feel really nervous when I am beside _-ah's dad. I feel something starnge and guess it's a big problem for me. Then Mr. Kim start speaking.

"Junhyung, do you really love my daughter ?," he asked. 'Do I like her ? Of course not," I thought.

"Y-Yeah Mr. Kim and I will promise not to hurt her," I said and thought. 'Wah ! Why do I need to continue this stupid thing,".

"Then I really need to cancel her arrange engagement," her dad said. 'What ?', I thought. "I entrust you my only daughter, so please don't hurt her," he please.

'I thought so, another problem,' I thought and speak. "I promise Mr. Kim,". And think 'I can tell the truth now, but why I can't do it,'.

After talking to her dad. We went back inside their house and we saw there _-ah is waiting for us.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

After waiting for them for too long, the finally went back inside with a smile in my dad's lips. And Junhyung looks on a good mood oo, but maybe he was just pretending. Then my dad approached to me adn hold my hands to give it to Junhyung.

"D-Dad, what are you doing ?," I asked and my heart is beating so fast.

"Junhyung, I will entrust you my _-ah. You should take good care of her," my dad said.

"I will Mr. Kim," he said. 'Wah ! Why he is pretending too much ?,' I thought.

"Komawoyo Junhyung. I will leave you now," my dad said to have us a privacy.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

'What ? Is he giving her daughter's hands to me just like I am going o married her ?,' I thought and don't know what will i do. When he left us alone. I decided to went outside to think about this big problem. I took a deeps breath and look up the sky, then _-ah suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What ?," I said.

"Junhyung-ah Mianhae. Mian hamnida !," she said and bow. "I promise to ended this stupid acting of us as soon as possible," she added.

"Arasseo ! i will pretend for you until you can tell to them the truth," I said. 'I don't know why I'm helping you', I thought and sigh, then we went back inside to say goodbye to her parents.

- END OF POV -

When Junhyung-oppa leaved, I only spend a little time for my parents. Then I already went upstair and lay down at my bed to think about my big problem. 'Can i just tell him that I like him ?,' i thought but i'm not sure about my eeling too. I shake my head and keep on thinking until I fell asleep.

Chapter 10

Bonding Moment With B2ST ..

It's been a week since I spend my time with my bestfriends and other B2ST. 'Haha it's because I am always with Junhyung-oppa. I guess I need to ask them go out with me,' I thought, then I start calling one of them.

"Yobosaeyo Minhyun-ah," I said.

"Yobosaeyo cool unnie," she said happily.

"Do you want to go out with me this weekend ?," I invited.

"Of course I would like to cool unnie, where ?" she said and sound like she is excited.

"At our rest house, near on a beach," I said.

"Ah that would be great cool unnie. I'll tell to HaeIn-unnie," she said.

"Okay, thank you ! Oh and by the way, I'll pick you up there, bye !," I ended up the phone call and start dialling Woonie-ah's phone, but his phone is off, so i dialed Yoon Leader-oppa's phone.

"YobosaeyoYoon Leader-oppa, it's me _-ah," I said.

"Oh yobosaeyo _-ah ! What's reason for calling me ?," he asked.

"I was trying to call Woonie-ah, but his phone is off," I explained.

"I see !," he said.

"By the way, do you guys want to go out with me and my bestfriends ?," I asked.

"O-Of course ! That would be great _-ah," he said.

~ Yoon Leader who's on the line ?," Yoseob's voice.

~ It is our _-ah," Yoon Leader said.

~ Why did she call you and not me," Woonie's voice.

~ Check your phone first, _-ah said it is off," Yoon Leader said.

"Mianhae _-ah," he said.

"It is okay oopa, just make sure that everyone will be there," I said.

"I understand. Komawoyo _-ah," Yoon Leader said.

"Okay, i will met you at the Park oppa, bye," I said and ended up the phone call.

Done calling them, time to prepared all things that we can use for our two days outing. Foods, more snacks, for everyone. And I prepared the things that i need for myself. I also talk to our driver to drive fr me and for the others. After preparing that night, I did not sleep well.

In the morning, I already went to Minhyun-ah's house. I doorbell and said, "Minhyun-ah I'm already here,", then someone already opened the door.

"Cool unnie, annyeong," she greeted and hug me.

"Unnie, what's the reason for inviting us ?," HaeIn-ah asked.

"Oh your here already huh," i said. "Well i invited you guys, because I feel guilty not being with you for this past few days," I explained.

"I see," she smirked. "Let's go !,"

"But before that, let's go to the park first," i said and they look confused.

"To the park ? Wae ?," HaeIn-ah asked.

"B2St are waiting there, they will come with us," I said and smile to them.

"What ?," they unite.

"Wae ? Is there a problem ?," I said and look at HaeIn-ah.

"No, but that Hyungseung will be there too, right ?," she said and I nodded and look at Minhyun-ah.

"I don't want that Dongwoon to be there," she said.

"But they are our friends now, right ?," i said. "I's okay girls, just enjoy it," I added and it takes too long before they finally nodded. "Okay let's go now," I said and start riding on.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I feel bored waiting from that crazy cool girl, but seems that everyone is excited waiting for her, especially Dongwoon and looks like Hyungseung too. I was just wondering what's the reason of inviting us. Then after waiting for them for too long, they finally arrived.

"Annyeong Miss. Crazy Cool Girl," I greeted her and smirked.

"Hey I'm not crazy, I'm just a cool girl," she said and approached to me jus to pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch ! That hurts," I said but she ignored me.

"Annyeong oppas, let's go now ?," she asked and everyone nodded.

- END OF POV -

After fetching them all, everyone get inside the van and the sitting arrangement is really funny. Here's the arrangement, Hyunseung-oppa + HaeIn-ah, then Yoseob-oppa, Gikwang-oppa and Doojoon-oppa, next to him is Minhyun-ah + Woonie-ah and last (you) + Junhyung. And it makes inside the van really noisy.

"Unnie, why this bossy Hyunseung is sitting beside me ?," HaeIn-ah said, blushing.

"Don't ask me HaeIn-ah. I don't know to. I did not even told to him to sit there," I said. "Maybe it's a destiny or a coincident," I smirked.

"Destiny ? Coincident ? Unnie," she pouted.

"Look," I said and pointed Minhyun-ah and Woonie-ah. "Woonie-ah is sitting beside Minhyun-ah too," I said, then everyone laugh.

"Cool noona, I hate my seatmate, switch with her," Woonie-ah said.

"If you don't want to sit beside me, you can go home now," Minhyun-ah said seriously.

"Don't be too choosy stupid maknae," Junhyung said and put an earphone.

"Why everyone have their own partner ? And we 3 don't have," Gikwang talking about him, Yoseob and Doojoon.

"Yeah ! Gkwang is right. Wae ?," Yoseob said.

"We are not their partner," my bestfriends unite.

"And who is Unnie's partner ? Did you mean Junhyung-oppa ?," HaeIn-ah asked and everyone look at me.

"Come on guys," i said and look at Junhyung but he can''t hear us. "I'm not his partner, and its just an coincident," I added.

YOUR POV :

While everyone is teasing each other, i just remained silent beside Junhyung-oppa. And I realized my body is too close to his body, and I can feel his warm body. Then i didn't realized that I already fall asleep on his shoulder. A few minutes, I suddenly feel someone shaking my body to wake me up.

"Wae ?," I said and slowly opened my eye.

"Your driver told to us that e are already here," Junhyung said.

"What happene ? Did I fall asleep ?," I asked and he nodde. "Mianhae !," I sand went out to the van.

"It's okay, let's go ! Everyone is already waiting inside," he said and we walk together.

- END OF POV -

Wah It is already sunset, we went inside the house to fix our things we needed. After that, i asked B2ST, who can cook very well.

"Junhyung-ah is good at cooking," Yoseob said and all member agreed.

"Can you cook for our dinner ?," I asked. "But we will try to help you," i added.

"I can do it by myself," he said, so I escorted him through the kitchen and left him alone.

At the other side ...

"Ne HaeIn-ah, what if I like you ?," Hyunseung start joking around with HaeIn-ah.

"Well, I don't care," she replied and everyone laugh at Hyungseung.

"Oh I see ! But is it possibl for you to like me ?," he asked.

"Heh ! Stop asking stupid quetions," Haein-ah said.

"Ne, why you can't answer it ?," he said. "Maybe YES is your answer," he added and smirked.

While Hyunseung keep on teasing HaeIn-ah from asking, Dongwoon and Minhyun-ah is looks like argueing again.

"Hey you childish maknae, you should stay away from cool unnie," minhyun-ah said.

"Wae ? Is she yours ?," Woonie-ah asked.

"Yeah ! And you are not fit to her. Junhyung-oppa is more fit for her," she said and left Woonie-ah alone, then Yoseob appraoched to her.

"Woonie-ah, is it possible for you to like her ?," Yoseob whispered.

"Hey stop asking those things now, we have time for that," I suddenly entered and interrupt their conversations. Then Junhyung called us.

YOUR POV :

When he called us, everyone already wen to the dinning because they are all already hungry. Then I followed them, and I was amazed when I saw all the foods he prepared.

"Are you amazed with me now ? Or in love ?," he said. "i'm not just a boastful guy," he added and escorted me to sat down.

"Yeah you made me amazed this time. So let see if your cooking skill is good too," i said then he served me a food and start tasting it, and wah it is really delicious.

"So how is it ?," he asked.

"Not bad," I said and smile at him, then look back to everyone. "Eh ? Why are you guys staring at us seriously ?," I asked.

"Tell me, when did both of you became too close ?," Yoon leader asked.

"We're not close that much, I just taste the food he cook," I denied.

"Yeah she is right !," he consent.

- END OF POV -

Finished eating. Wah ! I am full tank now, thanks to Junhyung-oppa's food its really good. Doojoon-oppa suggested to went outside to spend our time on the beach. So we went outside, sat a a sand and start watching star at the sky. While some are chatting and teasing.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When everyone is busy chatting and watching the star in the sky. i step a little far distance from them. And instead of walking along or watching the stars, I found yself, looking at _-ah.

"Am I falling in love for her now ?," i whispered and keep on watching her.

- END OF POV -

TO BE CONTiNUED ...! :')

COMMENTS ARE LOVE

= i guess i am fine now. but because i really love Junhyung-oppa, i still can'y accept the fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11

Let's Play Spin The Bottle :))

The starts gazing with my friends in beach is really enjoyable, and it's my first to bond with them. While I was busy watching the stars, it feels like I forgot about them too. So I look back at my friends to see what they are doing. But I was shocked when I saw them sleeping already, I went inside the house to get a blanket and put it to the.

Then I suddenly noticed that someone is missing, and yes it is Junhyung-oppa. So I try to look for him, and knew that I was already far to them. Then I decided to went back, when I was about to step forward, someone put a sweater on me.

"Wear it, so you will not catch a cold", he said and that voice is look familiar, I turn back and its him.

"J-Junhyung-oppa", I said, blushing.

"What ? Can you say it again ?", he said.

"Junhyung-oppa," I said and got an wide eye, then look at him slowly. "I-I mean Junhyung-ah", I said and rolled my eye on him.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

'Wow that was the second time I heard her calling me oppa', I thought while we were walking back to them. Then a stupid idea comes in my mind, but it makes me smile. So I tried to do it.

"Ne, Miss. Crazy Cool Girl", I called her.

"Wae ?," she asked and stopped.

"What if I love you now ?," I started. "And going on courting you, will you allowed me ?," I asked.

"Well, it's not my problem," she said. "And don't joke around with me," she added.

"What if not ?," I asked again but she did not answer me anymore.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

'Wah ! Why did he ask me ? Is he in love with me now ?,' I thought while smiling at myself. Then we just keep on walking until we reached our friends. When we were too close to the, I suddenly heard HaeIn-ah's voice.

"Junhyung-ah ! It's HaeIn-ah's voice," I said and run faster towards them.

- END OF POV -

When we reach them, everyone got awake except one and its Hyungseung-oppa. Then I already approached to HaeIn-ah.

"What's the problem HaeIn-ah ?", I asked.

"That Hyunseung", she said and kick Hyungseung-oppa.

"Ouch !", Seungie-oppa yelled. "Who did that ?", he asked.

"Me !", HaeIn-ah said, and when Seungie-oppa was about to speak, HaeIn-ah cut it. "Why are you laying beside me ?", she said and everyone look at Seungie-oppa.

"Mianhae HaeIn-ah ! I was just too sleepy", he said.

"And you hugging me too grrrrrr," she said madly.

"Mian hamnida HaeIn-ah," Seungie apologized but HaeIn-ah is still mad at him.

"It's okay HaeIn-ah, forgive him", I said, and at last she accept it.

After solving the problem, I decided to ask everyone to play some game. And because everyone sleepiness is all gone, they agree with me. Then Doojoon-oppa pick the game "Spin the Bottle". The rules of the game is, the bottle will only spin once, and if it stop to any one of us, the first person can ask any one of us, until everyone can speak and ask.

Let's start ...

SPiN ! SPiN ! SPiN !

then it's stop to Seobie-oppa first.

"Okay, I want to ask Minhyun-ah," he said and look at Minhyun-ah. "If your going to choose to love of us, who will you choose ?", he asked.

"Hmm," she start thinking and looking to all B2ST. "I would like to choose Gikwang-oppa," she said and smiled at Kwangie-oppa. "Okay, my turn", she said.

"Dongwoonie, Is it possible for you to like me ?," she asked and raised her eyebrows, then everyone start yelling at Woonie-ah.

"Honestly", she start and looks he was really nervous, "Honestly, YES !," he ended. "My turn and I choose cool noona," he said.

"Cool noona, do you like one of us ?", he asked, and everyone seems waiting for my answer.

"Hmm, well," I said and paused. "YES ! and I don't know when I started liking him," I explained and smile.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When _-ah answered Dongwoon's question, I suddenly think about who is it and I was really confused. I don't know why, but I was hoping that is me, then Dongwoon suddenly speak again.

"Who cool noona ?", he asked.

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Remember only one question", she said and look at me. "Yes ! My turn," she said and gave me an evil smile.

- END OF POV -

"Ne, Junhyung-ah, is there someone you love or courting now ?", I asked him directly and prepared myself to his answer.

"I guess I love someone now, but I am not still courting her because I'm still thinking about my feelings for her", he said and I feel jealous that time.

YOUR POV :

He answered me directly, and what he answered to me is kinda hurt me. But I still thought, 'I hope I am that girl'. Then he start thinking who he wants to asked and look at me.

"Okay it's my turn now, right ?", he asked and smiled at me.

"Wae ? Don't tell me your going to ask me ?", I asked him nervously and he nodded.

"You said that you like one of us right ? So tell us who ?", he asked and gave me an evil smile.

'Wah !' I thought and prepared myself to answer his question.

"Ne, I'm just kidding, don't answer it, I was about to asked Yoon Leader", he said.

"Hey you are bad", I pouted and we continued the game.

- END OF POV -

"Yoon Leader, you like _-ah right ? Why don't you try on courting her ?", he asked.

"I can't court her until I did not know who is the guy she likes among us," he explained, and asked Seungie-oppa.

"Hyunseung-babo, tell us the truth ! You like HaeIn-ah right ? And you always feel jelous everytime she is with Jaejin", DJ-oppa asked, and I want to hear his answer.

"Hyung did you really mean to ask it ?", Seungie-oppa said and DJ-oppa nodded. "Yeah that's true, I admit that I like that babo and always feel jealous about that Jaejin", he explained and look at HaeIn-ah.

"Ne, why you are blushing ? It's my turn now so listen to my questin", he said and start to asked HaeIn-ah. "Do you like me or that Jaejin,"

"A-Actually", she started and her face is turning red. "I like you from the very start I saw you", she said and made Seungie-oppa to smile, but she suddenly added, "But I'm not sure about it now. Okay my turn."

"Gikwang-oppa, who do you like most between the 3 of us ?", she asked.

"Hmm, Let see", he said. "I like _-ah, but it seems that she and Junhyung have something", he said and added, "While you and Minhyun also have a partner here, so can you find one for me too", he joked.

"Okay my turn, it's the finaly question and answer right ?", he said and yawn. "Yoseobie-ah, are you in love with someone", he asked.

"No I'm not, I'm still too young for that", he said and everyone laugh.

We chat for a moment and that was really happy. I can see now that everyone is really fine with each other. And I also feel happy to know many more things about them. After chatting around we went back inside the house to take a rest.

YOUR POV :

What it is already 5:00 in the morning now, but I can't still asleep. So I decided to went outside to check some foods at the kitchen. When I was too close to the kitchen, I suddenly heard a noise there, so I check who it is, then I saw Junhyung-oppa.

"Ne, what are you doing here ?", I asked.

"I am preparing our breakfast," he said.

'Wow ! Feels like we were a husband and wife', I thought and giggle.

"Do you sleep well ?", he asked while cooking.

"Nope !", I pouted. "I can't sleep and I don't know why !", I added.

"You shoul take a nap even for a while", he said and I thought, 'Wow ! Concern ?'

"But I don't feel sleepy", I said. "How about you, do you sleep well ?", I asked.

"Not really ?", he said and giving me a coffee. "Drink it if you don't want to sleep", he said.

"Arasseo ! Komawoyo Junhyung-ah", I said and drank the coffee.

- END OF POV -

After waiting for the other to awake, I help Junhyung-oppa to prepared all the foods at the table. Then Junhyung-oppa went inside the boys room to wake them up. I did not do the same thing, because HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah awake at the right timing.

"Good morning unnie", HaeIn-ah greeted me.

"Good morning HaeIn-ah, you too Minhyun-ah", I said, then the boys finally went outside.

"Good morning B2ST", I greeted them.

"Good morning", they unite.

They wash their and face and then start eating, we were ahppy eating while chatting. After eating, we just rest for a while, then finally decided to swim.

"HaeIn-ah," Suengie called her.

"What ?", she said with a daring question.

"Here's a gift from me", he said and pulled out a flower.

"Oh Seungie-oppa, how sweet", I suddenly speak.

"Komawoyo _-ah", he said.

"Unnie, don't help him", HaeIn-ah said.

"Oh I'm not helping him", I said and added, "Keep up the good work Sungie-oppa".

I left them alone and start swimming, and watching everyone is enjoying, even Junhyung. And Dongwoon and Minhyun-ah is look really fine now. I saw them with each other and with Kwangie-oppa, DJ-opa and Seobie-oppa. We actually tested the last day we have. We played, laugh around and make a romantic athmosphere too.

Then time to go home now. We pack up all our things, then we already left. Because everyone seems really tired, well fall asleep with each other inside the van. After an hour, we finally arrived and parted.

"Bye everyone. Let's meet up tomorrow", I said and waved my hands to them.

"Komawoyo _-ah that was really a ahppy moment", Yoon Leader said.

"Yeah that's right", Hyunseung agreed.

"Chonmanaeyo oppas, bye", I said and gave them a sweet smile.

Chapter 12

How Sweet !

Time to go to school now, I do my daily routine and tada here's my outfit for today ^^ :

Actually I awake really early in the morning because I also asleep last night too early because of tiredness. As usual, I am still waiting for my bestfriends to some in my house. Then I suddenly feel that I am not feeling well, so I check my temprature, positive I am hot and sick.

"Oh not now", I said and sigh. "But I will still going to attend the class", I langourouse said.

"Unnie, what are you saying there ?", HaeIn-ah suddenly came and pulled me up. "Why your body is too hot ?", she asked.

"Because I am alive, right ?", I joked. "Let's go", I invited.

"Are you sure you are fine ?", she asked and I nodded.

"Wae ? Is cool unnie have a fever ?", Minhyun-ah asked.

"Nope Minhyun-ah", I said and invited them to start walking.

YOUR POV :

While we were walking I feel that my body will going to fall in the ground anytime. But I intend to ignore it and keep on walking. And I suddenly think that I got sick because of not sleeping last day. Then we finally saw B2ST and seems waiting for us.

"Good morning oppas", I greeted and search for him. 'Hmm, where is he ?' I thought, then someone suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Are you searching for me ?", he asked, and I panicked because that voise is for sure him.

"Are you kidding ? Me ? Searching for you ? Oh come on", I denied.

"Oh really ?", he said and picnhed my cheeks. "Ne, why your body is too hot ?", he asked.

"Of course it is, because I'm alive", I said and step forward.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I feel worried for her when I feel that the hotness of her body is not normal. So I decided to watch her for the whole time to make sure that she is fine.

"Junhyung-ah, why are you too silent ?", Hyunseung asked.

"Nothing", I said and keep my eye on her.

- END OF POV -

At the other side... (HaeIn-ah is the speaker)

"Ne HaeIn-ah let's walk along the corridors together", Hyunseung said.

"I don't want", I said. "For sure your dying hard fans here will surely kill me from their evil eye", I added and walk faster as I can.

"I don't care about them, I just want to walk with you. Don't worry I will protect you from them", he said and I thought, 'Wow so sweet'.

"HaeIn-ah let him walk beside you", Gikwang-oppa said.

"But -," I was cut off by Jaejin.

"Annyeong HaeIn-ah", he greeted me and smiled.

"Annyeong oppa", I said and everyone stop walking for a while.

"Can we walk together ?", he asked, I first look at Hyunseung and was about to answer him, but he suddenly hold my hand and start walking.

While walking towards our room, I look back and saw Hyunseung's mood has change. I mean its back to normal, the Hyunseung that can only count the times he is smiling. And for sure some of that smile is too fake. Then I feel guilty for seeing him like that again, and I just remained silent while walking with Jaejin-oppa.

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

'That Jaejin, he just pulled HaeIn-ah without listening fist to what HaeIn-ah's answer. And that girl, she didn't ven react,' I thought. Then I start walking towards our room by myself.

"Hyunseung, wait !", Yoon Leader yelled, but I just ignored him and continued walking.

While I was walking, I suddenly think about my feelings for HaeIn-ah. When I reach our room, I opened the door and saw her chatting with Jaejin. Then, I walk towards them just like what I am before and sit beside her silently.

- END OF POV -

HAEIN's POV :

When Hyunseung sat beside me, I can feel that the Hyunseung I met before before is back. He just sat down beside me, and try not to look and talk to me. And it was really weird for me now.

"Ne bossy Hyunseung, where's DJ-oppa and Gikwang-oppa ?", I asked so I can talk to him.

"They going ahead then", he said without looking at me.

"Hey ! Why you are being like that to me now ?", I asked.

"I'm always being like this to you", he said and smirked.

"Are you mad at me ?", I asked and look down, but he did not aswered me so I let him and remained silent.

- END OF POV -

Back to you ...

"Guys need to go now ! Let's just meet at the canteen later", Yoon Leader said.

"Wait for me oppa", Minhyun-ah yelled and run towards them

"Hey be careful little brat", Woonie-ah said.

"Okay ! Komawoyo stupid maknae", she said and waved.

"Hey I'm not stupid", he pouted and I laugh.

"It's okay Woonie-ah", I said and pinched his cheeks.

"Cool noona, your hand is too hot", Woonie-ah said.

"And you look not feeling well too noona", Seobie-oppa noticed.

"Ah it's nothing, let's go to our room now too", I said.

When we were at the room having a lesson, I feel that my fever is getting worst. It's making head really hurt and my sight seeing became too dark. After a moment, at last it is now lunch time, we went to the canteen to meet there the other.

"Cool unniw, over here", Minhyun-ah yelled so I look for her.

"Found her. Let's go cool noona", Woonie-ah said and escorted me towards them.

After a little chatting, DJ-oppa assigned Hyunseung-oppa and HaeIn-ah to buy foods for eveyone, but it seems they are still not fine. So I pleased Minhyun-ah and Woonie-ah to do that, and wow, they do it like they were really fine and too sweet with each other. They we start eating.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

Everyone is happy eating their meals, even me. But when I look at _-ah, it seems that she did not even touch her;s for once.

"You !", I pointed her. "Why are you not eating ? Are you really fine ?", I asked.

"Yeah ! Don't worry about me", she said it with a langourous voice.

"Are you sure ?", I said, she nodded and stand.

"Excuse me guys", she said.

"Where you going ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"To the comfort room", she said and I just let her and watched her walking away.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When I was walking back to our table, Hongki-oppa suddenly approached to me and walk with me. While we were too close to my table, I suddenly feel that I can't stand and walk anymore that cause for my body to fall down. But Hongki-oppa made it to catched me.

"_-ah !", Hongki-oppa yelled. "W-What happned ?", he asked sounds really worried.

Then I opened my eye slowly to look at him and smile, "Mainhae Hongki-oppa, but I'm fine its nothing", I said, then he suddenly touched my forehead.

"You are not fine _-ah, you have a fever", he said and was about to carry me on his back, but my bestfriends and B2ST suddenly came.

"What happened ?", my bestfriends unite.

"Left her with us. We'll take good care of her", Yoon Leader said but Hongki-oppa seems not going to follow him.

"No, I'll take her home", he said, but someone suddenly carry me bridely.

"I'll take her home", he said and when I look up it was Junhyung-oppa.

"A-Arasseo ! Take good care of her", he said and not try to argue with him anymore.

While walking on a crowd students watching our scene, I feel really shy. But because of my fever, I already fall asleep in the presence of Junhyung-oppa.

- END OF POV -

[Junhyung-oppa is the speaker]

While driving my car, I can stop worrying about her. I called her mom and told about her condition, but her mom is o business trip for one week. Her mom told me to take good care of _-ah, so I promised it. And continued driving.

"Wah ! Another problem", I whispered and look at her. I saw her having a difficulty in breathing. I touch her foredhead and it's getting worst.

"What will I do ? Why are you always giving me a problem ?", I said, then we finally arrived at their house.

I carry her again to go inside, and went upstair to lay her down to her bed. Then I ask her personal servant to change her clothes first and gave me evrything I need to make her fever get low. After taking good care of her, I also prepared foods for her while she is still sleeping.

"Thank god, it's getting better now", I said and hold her hand. "You should thank me for taking good care of you", I said I sat beside her bed and start watching her sleeping. 'Heh ! Why you are still pretty even though you have a fever and sleeping !', I thought.

While busy looking at her and checking her condition, I did not noticed that I already fall asleep while sitting on a chair beside her bed and still holding her hand.

TO BE CONTINUED ...!

i more like Kim Hyuna as Junhyung-ah's girlfriend.

COMMENTS ARE LOVE

and i still love Junhyung-oppa no matter what, but his relation with Hara, i can't still accept it.

Chapter 13

How Sweet ! [part 2]

When I wake up, feels like I'm getting better now, but my head is still pretty painful. After thinking about my condition, I look around my room and remembered that Junhyung-oppa is the one who take me home. When I realized about it, that's the time I feel that someone is holding my hands.

"Wah !", I cried when I see him next to my bed. "Oh mianhae, thank god he did not awake", I said and touched his head, "Komawoyo for taking good care of me oppa", I whispered and kissed him on his head.

While he was sleeping, I try to watch him for the whole time. he is really handsome even though he is sleeping. He is like a cool angel that comes from heaven for me. Then he suddenly awake, he clean up his face first and check my condition.

"You still have fever !", he said and stand. "By the way, I cook for you", he added.

"Komawoyo junhyung-ah", I said and he help me to sat down at my bed.

"Let me help to feed you", he said, and I blush.

"I can do it by myself Junhyung-ah", I said, but he gave me an evil eye so I let him do it.

YOUR POV :

While junhyung is helping me, I can't really imagine how sweet and good he is. I can also feel a starnge feeling about him, what I mean is, is he like me now ?. He is too sweet and caring to me now, and I can feel it so much, that's why I am really confused.

"Ne _-ah, how'd you feel now ?", he asked.

"I feel good now, komawoyo for taking good care of me", I said.

"Chonmanaeyo _-ah", he said and I blush.

I can feel happiness that time, but I can also feel the sadness of thinking about ending up my fake relation to him.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While i was helping to feed her, i feel that she was really shy. I was looking at her seriously and thinking that I am really in love with her now. Then she suddenly seak.

"Junhyung-ah", she said.

"Wae ?", I asked, and gave her medicine.

"What if this stupid acting of us is already ended, will you be very or sad ?", she asked and i suddenly think about it.

"O-Of course I will be very hapy about that", I denied and asked, "Wae ? Are you going to end it up now ?", i ended and gave her an evil smile, then thought 'Hope your not going to end it up now'.

"Y-Yeah ! i guess I really need to do it as soon as possible, because I already caused a big trouble to you. Mianhae", she said and bow.

"Enough. Take a rest now, and by the way, do not attend class tomorrow", I said and waited her to fall asleep.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I close my eye, and start thinking about ending up my fake relationship with him. But i was still asking myself, "Can my heart accept the fact of letting him go ?". While thinking about it, I suddenly feel his lips on my forehead.

'Wah ! Did he kiss me just now ? He is really making it so hard for me', I thought and a tears is slowly flowing through my side face.

"Good night _-ah ! I need to go home now, but I promise to visit you tomorrow before school", he said.

When I heard that he already closed the door, I opened my eye again and walk towards my window. I look outside to watch him leaving in my house.

'Leaving ? Heh ! That kinda hurt me, but I still need to prepare myself for that', I thought and wave even though he didn't see it.

- END OF POV -

At the B2ST dorm ...

When I went home, everyone is waiting for me and they all look worried about _-ah. Then Dongwoon is first who approached to me.

"Hyung, how's cool noona ?", he asked.

"She's getting better now", I answered.

"What happened to her ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"She got a high fever", I answered.

"We would like to visit her tomorrow after school", Gikwang said.

"Then that would be great", I said and went inside my room.

I lay down on my bed and took a deep breath. I was thinking about confessing to her, but I am too afraid that she doesn't like me. And because she is also planning about ending up our fake relationship. While thinking about it, I finally fall asleep.

In the morning, I awake early in the morning, I did not awake the othere and already went to _-ah's house. When I arrived to their house, she was still sleeping. So I check her condition first and cook a breakfast for her. After an hour she finally awake and went down the stair.

"You are wake now, come here", I said.

"Junhyung-ah, what are you doing here ?", she asked and looks surprised.

"I just want to check your condition first, and I cook for you too", I said. "Don't forget your medicine too", I said while walking towards their door.

"Bye Junhyung-ah ! Komawoyo", she said and wave.

"Bye !", i replied.

YOUR POV :

When he leaved, I check the dinning table and saw the food he cook for me. It's all look really delicious, so I step forward to it and sat down to start eating it.

"Wow ! It's really delicious", I said and enjoyed eating it. "Feels like we are a husband and wife", I giggled. Then I suddenly stop on fantacying about him and whispered, "But I need to ended it as soon as possible" then I just finished eating and went back to my room.

- END OF POV -

At the school... (HaeIn is the speaker)

"Oppas, do you want to come with us ?", I asked.

"Where ? At _-ah's house ?", Hyunseung asked and I nodded.

"Of course we want", Dongwoon-ah said.

"Then let's meet after class", I said and went to our own room.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

"Junhyung-hyung", Dongwoon called me. "Do you like cool noona ?", he suddenly asked.

"Ne, why are you asking ?", i said confusedly. 'Am I obvious ?', I thought.

"It's because -", Yoseob cut off Dongwoon.

"Because you seems change a lot. And we noticed that you are too sweet and caring to her since that day", Yoseob said and Dongwoon nodded.

"That day ?", i asked confusedly.

"The day we were at their rest house",Yoseob answered.

"And hyung i saw you looking at her from far away that day too", Dongwoon said and I became speechless.

"Forget about it ! Our teacher is coming", i sad as my excuse and remained silent and thinking about it.

'Wah ! i already think about my feelings for her so many time. I guess I really love her now', I thought and took a deep breath.

- END OF POV -

"HaeIn-unnie", Minhyun said. "Did you notice something strange about Junhyung-oppa and cool unnie ?", she whispered.

"Yeah ! Did you guys notice it too ?", Gikwang whispered from the back.

"Oppa, why are you listening behind us / You are bad", I said.

"Mianhae HaeIn-ah", he bow. "I just want o tell that i notice it too, even Yoon Leader and Hyunseung notice it", he added.

"Really ?", I said and look to them, then they nodded.

"And I guess, Junhyung is already starting on loving her", Yoon Leader said.

"that's for sure", Hyunseung agreed.

"How did you said it ?", Minhyun-ah asked.

"Because, he seems changed a lot and it's the first time to saw him happy again", Hyunseung said.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

Class time is over, time to visit _-ah now. So we meet each other at the front gate, then I saw HaeIn-ah there waiting for us. But I was just wondering why she is looking at me strangely. When we were with each other, I asked her, "Why are you looking at me like that ?".

"N-Nothing !", she said and smirked, so I let it and she added, "Let's go".

When we arrived at -_-_-ah's house, HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah already went upstair to check her condition. While me and other is waiting at their living room.

- END OF POV -

In your room ...

Someone opened the door, and I thought it was junhyung-oppa. I was about to speak out his name but thank god I cannot straighten.

"Cool unnie, how are you ?", Minhyun-ah asked and hugged me really tight.

"I'm fine now Minhyun-ah", I said and tapped her at her back. "Thak you for visiting me", I added.

"Unnie, is Junhyung-oppa the one who take good care of you ?", she asked and I nodded.

"Wae ?", I asked confusedly.

"N-Nothing unnie ! I think we should thank him, right Minhyun-ah ?", she said and Minhyun-ah nodded.

"By the way unnie, B2ST is waiting at the living room", Minhyun-ah said and a smile form in my lips.

We went down the stair and I saw B2ST is really there, Junhyung too. Everyone approached to me and they all look worried to me. Then we chat around and asked to them to stay one night in my house. And yeah they agree to me.

Chapter 14

Slumber Party ^^

When we were busy chatting around, junhyung suddenly approached to me and touch my forehead. Then I feel really shy in front of our friends, because they all seem looking at us.

"Ne, Junhyung-ah I am fine now", I said shyly.

"I just want to make sure it", he said went to the kitchen. "Can I use the kitchen ?", he yelled.

"Yeah !", I said and remained silent for awhile.

"Cool noona, why are you too silent ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"Ah nothing wonnie-ah", i said and smile at him, the my phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me", I added and went outside.

(HaeIn is the speaker)

"I told you. Junhyug is in love with her", Yoon Leader said.

"Yeah I guess you are right oppa", i said.

"But do you think _-ah like him too ?", Hyunseung asked.

"I don't know too. I didn't see her how to love someone before", I said.

"But unnie, you remember what cool unnie said at the beach ?", Minhyun-ah said and we start thinking about it.

"I know what Minhyun-ah's talking about", Dongwoon suddenly speak. "I ask her if he like one of us that day, and she said yes", he added.

"Then all we need to do now, is to find out who he is", Gikwang-oppa said.

"For sure it's Junhyung", Yoseob said and added, "Because she seems acting weird lately when it comes on teasing her to Junhyung".

I was about to speak, but i sudenly saw junhyung coming out from the kitchen. So I signed everyone to be quite.

"Do you guys want to eat ?", he asked and we nodded because we are too hungry that time.

"Thank you for the foods", Yoseob said cheerfully and start eating.

"Where's _-ah ?", he suddenly asked.

"Outside, she's talking to someone in her phone" Gikwang said, then he left us.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While everyone is busy eating, I left them for a while to check _-ah. When I was about to open the door, someone opened it from the outside.

"Oh !", she said surpprisely. "It's you Junhyung-ah, where's the other ?", she asked.

"At the dinning ! You should eat too, and don't forget to take your medicine", I said.

"Arasseo !", she said and start walking away from me.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

While walking away from him, I can control myself to look back at him. So I look back at him, and was sittig on a sofa seriously. Seeing him like that is really hard for me to imagine that he has a good heart deep inside.

"Heh ! what a good boastful guy", i whispered and continued walking.

"Cool noona, come here. Hyung cook for us", Woonie-ah yelled.

'Wow 1 How lucky I am. I always eating the food he cook', I said then i sat beside Woonie-ah and start eating. 'Mashita !', I thought eating happily.

- END OF POV -

Eating with them is really funny, because everyone is chatting and joking around. But as usual Junhyung is not there to join with us.

"Ne Hyunseung-oppa, you like HaeIn-ah right ?", i asked and he nodded.

"You like Seungie-oppa, right ?", i'm pointing HaeIn-ah, but she did not answer me.

"Ne, answer her", Seungie-ah pouted, but she just gave him an evil smile. "Okay I think I know the answer now", he added and look down.

"Really ? Then what is her answer ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"She doesn't like me at all, that's it", he said.

"Hey ! That's not what I mean by gaving you an evil smile", she said and a smile form on Seungie-oppa's lips.

"Then, do you mean you still like me ?", he asked.

"I did not mean that too", HaeIn-ah said and rolled her eye on him.

"Then, I will make you mean it", he ended and everyone yelled at him as they cheer him.

"Don't just say it ! Do it !", she said like she was trying to challenge Seungie-oppa.

After talking about Hyunseung-oppa and HaeIn-ah, we let them talk with each other. Then our eyes suddenly focused on the cute atmosphere of Dongwoon and Minhyun.

"Oh what a cute couple", Yoseobie-oppa pouted. "But I'm still more cuter tahn Dongwoon. And more look like a maknae than him, so be y partner", he joked.

"I don't want ! I would rather on choosing him, than having a partner that looks more smaller than me", Minhyun-ah said and everyone start laughing.

"Minhyun-ah has a point by that", Gikwang agree.

"Hey stop laughing around", Yoseob said. "And I'm just kidding about it, she's not even my ideal type of girl", he added.

"And you are not my ideal type of boy too", Minhyun-ah said and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah that's right ! Because her ideal type of guy is like that Minhwan", Hyunseung said.

"No he is not hyunseung-opppa", she said.

"then it's Dongwoon ?", Yoon Leader said. "By the way, one time, i saw you doodling his name in your notebook", he added.

"My name ?", Woonie-ah said and look at minhyun-ah,"Do you have a crush on me ", he asked.

"Ah ! I remember that Minhyun-ah got a crush on you since we went to unnie's rest house", HaeIn-ah said.

"Unnie, and oppa, you are bad", she pouted.

Then Dongwoon suddenly sing a song for Minhyun-ah.

I'm gonna make you love me neol sarang handago

Nan niga isseo haengbokhae ounjaena neoppun in geol

Because of you you you you

neo hanaman saenggakhae

You you you i-jjaen

Nal saranghae jwoyo nal saranghae jwoyo nal barabwa jwoyo

I can't help myself to giggle that time, because was sooooo sweet. It seems that my bestfriends is starting on learning how to love someone.

"Ne, unnie where's your partner ?", HaeIn-ah asked.

"My partner ?", I asked and thought, 'Is she talking about junhyung ?'.

"She mean Junhyung-ah", Yoon Leader said.

"oh come on ! He is not my partner. And you guys know that, right ?", I said.

"But noona, you relation with each other is not like before now", Yoseob-oppa said.

"Yeah ! Fake maknae is right. You look really close and sweet with each other now", Gikwang-oppa added.

"Well," I started and feel nervous.

"Do you guys had a relation now ?", Yoon Leader asked.

'What Am I going to do now ? Where he is ?', I thought and asnwered them, "D-Do you guys forgot that you always reminding us to be friends ? We are friends now".

"Really ?", Yoon leader want more answer.

"Hey stop asking anymore, just let them", Minhyun-ah save me, thank god.

Wah ! We really spend a lot of our time in the dinning room, so we decided to went outside and to spend our time at he lving room. Then I suddenly saw Junhyung-oppa sleeping on the sofa. We approached to him and i start watching him sleeping again. He looks really tired tha time, maybe because of taking good care of me. So I asked everyone to let him, and I addressed them through our garden.

YOUR POV :

When we left him alone, I just spend a few minutes to them and decided to went back inside to pick some snacks that we can eat. When I entered back, i saw Junhyung-opa again, so i first went up stair to get a blanket and put it to him.

"Junhyung-oppa, good night and sweet dreams, sleep well", I said. "Mianhae, for causing you a lot of problem", I added and put the blanket.

Then I start watching him again, and he was really handsome, and I really like his lips. While watching him, someone suddenly called out my name from the garden. So i stand up already and atop watching him. I first went to the kitchen and back to them

- END OF POV -

When I went back to them, they seems talking too serious with each other. So I decided to approached to them without noticing them.

"Hey ! What are you guys talking about ? You guys are too serious", I said.

"N-Nothing, unnie", HaeIn-ah said.

"Are you guys hiding something from me ?", i asked.

"We ? or you ?", Yoon Leader suddenly speak and it makes me speechless.

"Sto ! Forget about it guys", Gikwang said.

I listen to Gikwang-oppa, I sat down beside HaeIn-ah and remained silent that time. Because, yeah Yoon Leader is right, I'm the one who is hiding something to hem. While the other is happy chatting around, Yoon Leader suddenly speak.

"_-ah Mianhae !", h said.

"It's okay oppa, mianhae too", i said and bow.

"Don't be sorry. Come on join us now", he said.

While chatting around, i can feel that we are really noisy and I forgot that Junhyung-oppa is already sleeping. Then someone suddenly went outside and shout.

"You guys are too noisy. Why don't you just sleep, it's already 1:00 a.m?", junhyung said and added, "Miss. Crazy Cool Girl, you are not fully fine, you should sleep now".

"But i still want to spend my time to them", I pouted but he gave me and evil look.

"Junhyung-ah is right _-ah, go get in now", Yoon Leader said.

"It's okay unnie, we can continue this on the other day", HaeIn-ah said.

"Arasseo ! Good night oppa", I said and give them a hug.

Before we finally went inside, I told to them where the guest room is. Then HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah will going to sleep beside me.

"HaeIn-ah Good night and sweet dreams. Hopefully I'm in your dreams", Hyunseung-oppa said and HaeIn-ah simply smile.

"Good night Minhyun-ah", Woonie-ah said. "You too cool noona", he added and we finally went inside and sleep.

TO BE CONTiNUE ...! :))

i guess i am fine now. but still not accepting that fact. MIANHAE !

COMMENTS ARE LOVE

junhyung-oppa is my one and only cool rapper :)) no one can stop me on loving him

Chapter 15

Is This A Love Month ?

Finally, I don't have fever now, I can go to school now hooray. I awake already because my phone suddenly ring, and it's a message from HaeIn-ah.

TEXT MESSAGES :

HaeIn : Unnie, wake up now ! We will wait you here at the green house, okay ?

Me : Why are you guys there already ?

HaeIn : We will be having a party this saturday, so we should help. Just make sure to go aheah here.

Me : Arasseo ! Bye, see you later.

Then I stand up from laying down on my bed, I start doing my daily routine and tada, here's my outfit now

YOUR POV :

Actually, when I went out, i suddenly saw Junhyung-oppa sitting beside his car, and he was really handsome. 'What is he doing here ?', I suddenly thought and decided to approached to him.

"Ne, what are you doing here ?", I asked, and help him to stand up. 'Wah ! I hold his hand, so smooth', I giggled.

"I'm just picking you up", he said.

"Eh ? Is mom asked you to do it ?", I asked and wondering.

"Nope ! I just want tp", he said. 'Wow ! Guess he is too caring to me now', I thought. "Lets' go", he said and escorted me to the passenger sit and start driving the car.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When I was waiting for her to come out, I sat beside my car for a moment and start looking around. Then someone suddenly speak, and I was sure that it's her. When I look up, I saw her standing beside me, and she is really beautiful in any kind of dress she were wearing. Then she help me to stand up, and I escorted her to my passenger sit and start driving.

"Ne, Junhyung-ah, can we still be like this even though you are not acting anymore ?", she suddenly break the silence inside the car.

"O-Of course not !", I denied, and it makes her look upset.

"Arasseo !", she said and smile.

"I'm just kidding ! But it is still depends on my mood. And hopefully your mom will not get mad about what we did", I said, and simple smile.

"Really ?", she said and surprised me, "Wah, Junhyung-ah ! I saw you smiling. Do it again !", she said as she pleased me.

"I don't want !", I said, but the way she looks at me really makes me smile, so I smiled at her happily.

"Got it", she said and took a stolen picture of mine. "Komawoyo, Junhyung-ah !", she said and smile.

"Hey, you fooled me. Erase it", I said and she pouted.

Then we finally arrived at the school. I stop my car at the parking lot, and opened the door for her. And she already run towards the green house by herself.

- END OF POV -

When we finally arrived, I already run owards the Green House. I walk inside, and I saw HaeIn-ah, Hyunseung-oppa, Minhyun-ah and Woonie-ah, but where's the other. So I decided to hide first to watch them for a while hehe.

"Hey, why are you hiding there ?", Junhyung-ah said.

"Ssssh, You shoul hide too, look", I said and pointed our friends, then we start watching them.

"Ne, HaeIn-ah you told me to proove that you like me right ?", Hyunseung asked.

I nodded first and asked, "Wae ?".

"Then I need to court you", he said.

"You shoul have you own move. Don't ask me what you are going to do", I said.

While Hyunseung-oppa and I is having a conversation. Dongwoon and Minhyun is having a cute atmosphere with them.

"Minhyun-ah, do you like that Minhwan ?", he asked.

"Um, not really ! Wae ? Want courting me too ?", I said frankly.

"No", he said and blushed. "I'm just asking", Woonie-ah added.

"Ne, oppa you are really cute, especially if you are smiling", I said and step closer to him to pinched his cheeks. It made me laugh because of seeing him more blushing.

At our side, Junhyung is just sitting beside me, he did not even intend to look to our friends even once. When I look back at him, I saw him looking at me eye-to-eye, and it mades my heart beat so fast.

"Gave me your hand", he suddenly said.

"W-Wae ?", I said nervously.

"Just hive it to me", he said, so I followed him and give it to him. And I was surprised when he put a silver butterfly bracelet in my hand.

"Wow ! It was really cute", I said that makes me hug him, because of happiness. "Komawoyo", I said while still hugging him.

"O-Okay, you can get off to me now", he said and it made me blush.

"M-Mianhae Junhyung-ah", I said and get off to him.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

Wah I can't believe it, she hug me for the first time and I really feel happy that time. And thank god she appreaciate the bracelet I gave to her.

"Ne Junhyung-ah, take a picture with me", she said.

"What ? No I don't want it", I said.

"Oh come on please", she pouted.

Then she keep on convincing me o take a picture with her.

- END OF POV -

Because of convincing him to take a picture with me, I forgot that I was at the middle of watching the scene of my bestfriends. (HeaIn-ah is the speaker now :]).

"Ne, Hyunseung-ah, where are the other ?", I asked him but he did not answered me. So I look around and next to my chair.

"Oh that was too close haha", he said, because my face is too close to his face, that soon have to kiss. And because I was too shock I just stay like that.

"Wow ! Seems you like to kiss me too huh", he smirked and I blushed so I sat far from him and Minhyun-ah.

'Woah ! That was too close, but I can see that he is really handsome', I thought and giggled. 'Wah ! What am I talking about ?', I slap myself, 'I need to wake up from my nightmare', I added.

Minhyun-ah's side...

Haha, I can't denied that Dongwoon-oppa is really cute, esecially if he is laughing and smiling, I like that the best. So, i kep on teasing him, and it makes me really happy.

"Ne, Woon-oppa your face is turning red, and looks like a tomato now", I said and added, "Look", I face him with a mirror.

"Hey, stop teasing me", he pouted.

"Oh what a cute Oppa", I said and laugh.

"Maybe you are just in love with me", he simply said.

"Yeah ! I admit it", I said frankly, that makes him speechless and look at the other side.

"Oh come one, don't joke around with me", he said.

"Okay, If that's what you think", I said and rolled my eyes on him.

Hyunseung and HaeIn...

While thinking about what just happened, Hyunseung suddenly speak behind me.

"HaeIn-ah are you mad at me ?", he asked but i did not intend to face him. "HaeIn-ah ! HaeIn-ah ! HaeIn-ah !", he said it many times and it makes me irritate.

I stand from where I was sitting, and look next to my chair because I thought he was sitting there.

"What ?", I shout, but no one is sitting there, then someone suddenly stole a kissed on my cheeks at my back.

"HaeIn-ah I'm here. Mianhae !", he said and gave m a sweet smile.

"Wah ! I will surely kill you Hyunseung-ah", I shout and sart running around to catch him and beat him. But he is too fast and looks like he is enjoying the happenings.

"Are you already tired ?", he asked, but he was hiding from somehere. So I close my eye first to calm myself, but someone wiped my sweat.

"Mianhae for making you tired and sweating HaeIn-ah", he said and when I opened my eye, it was Hyunseung.

'Wah ! He is really damn handsome and sweet too feels like I'm melting here", I thought while looking at his handsome face.

"Tell me, do you like me now ?", he asked.

"No !", I tottaly denied it.

"Arasseo ! But I won't give up on you", he said and he made me amazed that time.

Back to you ...

It's really hard to conviced him, so I made myslef look like going to cry anytime, but he even not shaken. Because of that, I decided to stopped what I'm doing, and when I was about to stand up and to show myself on my friends, he suddenly hold my hands.

"Sigh, Okay ! Okay ! I will give you what you want now", he said, and a big smile formed on me. So done take a selca picture of us.

While I was checking the picture, he suddenly kissed me on my cheeks and it makes me really shock and she. I can't even look at him, because I was really shy and I don't know what I'm going o do too.

"That's your payment for convincing me to take a picture with you", he said and smirked.

"Wah ! yo are bad Junhyung-ah", I pouted.

"You are bad too ! You kissed me before on my cheeks too (chappie 6)", he said and it made me more shy.

"But it happened a long time ago", I said and we start argueing about the kissed we made for each other, until HaeIn-ah and other find us.

"Unnie" HaeIn-ah said.

"Hyung, what are you guys doing there ?", Woonie-ah asked.

"Your cool noona is trying to watch you guys from here", he said.

"Ne, why do you need to tell the truth", I pouted and scratched my head.

"I-Is that true unnie ? You mean you saw everything ?", she asked and her face is starting turning red.

"That's for sure", Hyunseung-oppa said and it seems he too happy.

"Actually, no. Wae ? Is there something I need to know ?", I asked.

"No, unnie ! Forget about it", she said and finally breath normally.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When they finally caught us, I let _-ah to go with them to chat around. I sat on a bench that not too far from them so I can see and watch what she's doing.

"She is really beautiful. And I guess I already fall in love with her", I whispered and pick my phone to take a picture of her.

While busy taking a stolen picture of her, I suddenly stopped because she was about on approaching to me. Then she suddenly pulled me towards them.

"Junhyung-ah you should joined with us", she said and continued pulling me.

"Arasseo ! Let go off my hand now", I said but she did not listen to me, so I let her holding my hands.

- END OF POV -

We were already happy chatting with each other, it seems that we are a three couple that time. Sweet with each other, and too close, then the B2ST other member finally came. They were with another girl, and they seemed a new student or what ever. They look beautiful too, but me and my best friends is still more beautiful than them.

TO BE CONTiNUED ...!

by the way, sorry for not being good in english :D

but thank to all my readers ^^

thanks for appreaciating my fanfic ^_^

keep on updating and reading my fanfic

COMMENTS ARE LOVE

junhyung and hara are not sopposed to be a perfect couple hmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16

Sweet in Public ?

Everyone is on the Green House now, and Doojoon, KiKwang, and Yoseob is with their partners. They introduced them to us as their friends, but we keep on saying that it's their girlfriend. But they totally want to denied it to us, so we just let them and continued chatting.

"Ne, why you guys are not participating in arranging our school for the party ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"Party ? When ? Where ?", I asked happily.

"As I know, we will be having an acquaintance party this coming saturday night", Kwangie-oppa said.

"Aquaintance party ? Wow ! That would be great", I said.

"What so great about that ?", Junhyung said and smirked.

"Wae ?", I pouted.

"Well, Junhyung hate that kind of parties. Because a lot of girls will surely going to pulled him back and forward to ask him as their partner", Seungie-oppa explained.

"Eh how about you guys ?", I asked.

"We were able to attend to any parties, because we can manage iit", Kwangie said.

"Then that's great. But I want Junhgyung to be there too", I said.

"But if he will show himself outside, the girls will surely approached to him and ask him again and again", Seobie-oppa said.

YOUR POV :

That was really a big problem, and I need to solved it by myself. So I left them at the Green House without noticing anyone. I start walking through the corridors, and I keep hearing the girls murmuring about Junhyung as their partners. Then someone suddenly tapped me at my shoulder while I was thinking.

"Hey ! Why did you left us ?", Junhyung followed me. 'Hmm, he is really too caring now', I thought.

"Mian-", I was cut off by the girls who appraoched to Junhyung-oppa.

They are all shouting, "Oppa be my parner", " No not her, be mine oppa", and it makes me irrittaete. So I start pushing them one-by-one to make my own way to Junhyung. Then I step closer to him and hold his hand, show it to everyone and face them.

"Sorry girls, but Oppa already asked me to be his partner", I said and gave them an evil smile, "Right, oppa ?", I added and look at Junhyung.

"Y-Yeah ! _-ah is right. She is my partner on the party, so don't ask me anymore", he said and pulled me out on the crowded girls while still holding my hand.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I can't still erased on my mind what just happened. I can't imagine that _-ah will going to hold my hands in fron of many girls. And she called me oppa too that made me more happy. But someone change my happy moments with her.

"Annyeong _-ah !", Hongki greeted her.

"Annyeong Hongki-oppa", she greeted back. 'Wah ! She's calling him this guy oppa now ?' I thought.

"Are you guy's going to attend to the party ?", he asked.

"Yeah ! Wae ?", I answered him.

"Really ? I thought you're not attending to any parties here", he said and smirked.

"That was true, before not now. Especially now that I have my girls friend as my partner", I said and pulled _-ah closer to me.

"J-Junhyung-oppa", she suddenly said shyly, but I just wink at her.

"Arasseo ! I guess I really don't have the chance to be her partner", Hongki said.

"Um, Hongki-oppa want to come with us ?", she suddenly invited.

'Wah ! Why she need to invite him ?', I thought and just walk along with them.

- END OF POV -

Hyunseung & HaeIn ...

We saw Junhyung-oppa and _-unnie with Hongki and the other Ft Island. And when Jaejin-oppa saw me, he already approached to me. While me is just sitting next to Hyunseung.

"Annyeong HaeIn-ah", he greeted. "Do you already have a partner for the party ?", he asked.

"Um, Actual-", I was cut off by that bossy Hyunseung.

"Yeah she have, and that's me", he said and smile. 'What ? He did not even intend to ask me', I thought.

"Jaejin-oppa, that's not -", I was cut off by him for the second time.

"So you should find your own partner now", he said, so I gave him a bad look, but he had a more bad look at me.

"H-Hyunseung is right, oppa. Mianhae !", I said and thought, 'Why I can't refused him'.

Dongwoon & Minhyun ...

Minhwan-oppa suddenly approached to me. Feels like he want to ask something about the party, and I guess I know what it is. When he was about to speak, Dongwoon-oppa suddenly shout, and of course everyone heard it.

"Minhyun-ah, be my partner okay", he shout, I blushed.

"A-Are you sure oppa ?", I asked.

"Woah ! Oppa", Yoon Leader said and start teasing him.

"Of course I am", he said.

"Arasseo oppa", I said and face Minhwan-oppa. "Annyeong oppa", I greeted but he just smiled at me.

Back to you & Junhyung ...

Poor Jaejin and Minhwan, they did not became my best friends partner, well that's fine for me. When Hongki and other left us at the Green House, we just spend a little time there to chat along. After an hour, we decided to help our schoolmates.

While walking through the corridors, me and Junhyung is at the back of the others. I was happy chatting with him that time, because he can also be a joker. And feels like we have our own world too and no one can interrup us.

Other B2ST ... (Haein is the speaker)

Everyone stopped for a while because the two on our back is too noisy behind us. They look so sweet with each other and really happy with their own world. Yeah they have their own world because they did not even notice us.

"Wow ! This is the second time to see Hyung happy again", Kwangie-oppa said.

"Gikwang is right. Guess he is in love now", Yoon Leader said.

"What do you mean by that guys ?", Minhyun-ah asked confusely, even me.

*FLASH BACK*

Last year, Junhyung had a girlfriend, and he really love this girl with all his heart. His girlfriend really means a lot to him. But one day, the girl talk to him about break up.

"Oppa, Mianhae !", she bowed. "But I really need to break up with you, so let me go now", she added and start crying.

"Wae ? I thought you love me ? Why are you breaking up with me ?", he asked.

"Because I can't stand on fighting to my parents. I do really love you, but I can't live without my parents", she said.

"Please don't do this me. You know how much I love you, please", he pleased but the girl leaved him alone and crying by himself.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"You mean, the girl parents is not agreed to their relationship ?", I asked.

"Exactly !", Yoseob said. "And that's the reason why he became too cold to girls", he added.

"But it seems _-ah changed it", Doojoon-oppa said.

"But I was just wondering why that girl parents don't like Junhyung-oppa", I said, and when Hyunseung is about to explained why _-unnie suddenly shout.

"Hey guys ! What are you doing there ?", she shout.

"Okay seems they really did not notice us", I told to everyone. "We're coming unnie", I added and we start walking through them.

Back to you ...

When we were already helping at the school, me and Junhyung is not with the other. That time, it seems that everyone is looking at me and that was really scary. I guess it's because Junhyung-oppa is with me and too caring to me. I feel that time, that he is really my boyfriend because of what he's doing.

"Ne, Junhyung-ah why you are too caring to me now ?", I asked and smirked.

"Heh ! You are wrong. I'm just trying to be nice", he said and wiped my sweat.

"Oh really ? Come on", I said and wiped his sweat too. "I don't feel that you are just trying Junhyung-ah", I added.

"Maybe you are just in love with me. Yeah that's right", he said.

"And maybe I'm not but you", I said and smirked, then he left me for a moment.

YOUR POV :

"What a stupid cool guy ! He didn't even feel that I'm already in love with hime", I whispered and continued working. Then Hongki-oppa approached to me and chat with me.

"_-ah ! By the way, how's your relation with Junhyung ?", he asked.

"Well, it's getting okay, no problems. Wae ?", I said.

"I just noticed something weird about your relation with him", he suddenly said and I panicked.

'Wah ! Did he find out the truth ? What Am I going to do ?', I thought and asked him, "What do you mean by that ?".

"What I mean is -", he was speaking but Junhyung suddenly cut off him.

"There's nothing strange about us", he said and look at me, and feels like his eyes is telling me to be calm.

"Oh its you ! Really ? Then prooved it to me", Hongki-oppa said and smirked. "Kiss her on her lips" he said and look at me. "Mianhae _-ah".

"What ? No Hongki, I won't let him do it to me", I said and feels so nervouse because there's a many students that can see us.

"Then, there something you are h-", Hongki-oppa being cut off because Junhyung suddenly step closer to me and smocked a kissed on my lips.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I was very shocked to what I've done to her too. But I don't want that Hongki to find out what she did to her parents. That's the reason why I'm still pretending, because I want her the one to tell the truth to her parents.

"J-Junhyung-oppa, w -", I cut off her by hugging her to cover her face, because it seems that her tears is going to fall down.

"Now you see ! There's nothing strange about us, you can go now", I said and start walking while still hugging her.

We went to the Green House, and there I finally get off to her. I was right, she is crying because of what I've done to her. Hopefully she is not mad at me.

"Mianhae _-ah ! I didn't mean to do it. Mianhamnida !", I said and hug her for the second time.

"I-It's okay Junhyung-ah.", she said and get off of me. "I understand why you did it. So don't be sorry", she added and tried to erase the tears in her face.

I can't manage to see her crying and that really hurt me. So I hug her tightly and thought, 'I hope I'm not just your fake boyfriend, so I can fight for you to anyone and to anywhere. So we also don't need to hide to everyone like this'.

- END OF POV -

Junhyung decided to not back on helping the other, so we spend our time at the Green house. Then when we were going to hom, I was too uncomfortable to look at Junhyung, so I was walking too far from him. But he made a way to step closer to me, and put his one hand around my shoulder.

"Ne, I'll pick you on saturday night. Be the most beautiful girl that day", he said and smile at me. 'What a cute smile Junhyung-oppa' I thought and nodded at him.

While walking now beside him, I suddenly thought about this, 'Hope you are really mine, so I don't need to keep my feelings for you here in my heart. It's really hard to pretend, that the guys I really love is the one I don't like but the truth is you are the most guy I love the best.

Chapter 17

Aquaintance Party

At my room, I was just laying at my bed and what happened yesterday is keep on flashing back on my mind. I really can't explained what will I feel that time. Should I be mad ? Or it makes my heart feels a little happiness. Then my phone suddenly rang, and it's HaeIn-ah who's calling me.

"Yobosaeyo", I said with a low voice.

"Yobosayo unnie", she said and I can feel that she is excited with something. "Unnie, are you excited for the party tonight ?", she asked.

'Party ? Wah ! I forgot about it', I thought and said, "A-Actually I forgot about it", I said and scratched my head.

"What ?", she shout. "But you don't have enough time, unnie", she added.

"Yeah ! What Am I going to do ?", I asked.

"I'll go ahead there to help you", she said and hung up.

When HaeIn-ah came to my house, it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. I let her come inside and I was amazed to her beautiful dress and make up. Then she rushed me to went upstair, and start putting a make up in my face. After the make up, she let me pick the cock tail dress I want to wear and tada ^^

"Great job HaeIn-ah", I said and thank her.

"Did we made it on time ?", she asked and looks so tired."

I guess so", I said, smiled and look at my watch. "The time now is 5:30", I added.

"Ah thank god", she said and start dialling Minhyun-ah's phone. "Bye unnie, see you later", she suddenly said and waved.

"Wae ? Can't we go there together ?", I asked confusely.

"No unnie, Minhyun-ah said Hyunseung is there", she whispered and gave me a big smile.

"Arasseo ! Take care and see you later", I said.

HaeIn-ah finally left me alone, so I decided to went down the stair to wait my partner (JH) at the leaving room. But I was shock when I suddenly saw him sitting on a sofa and looking at me while walking downstair.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While I was waiting for her to went down, I decided to look up and it was a good timing because she is already walking down the stair. Guess my eyes glued at her that time because she is really beautiful.

"Wow ! My fake girlfriend always made me amazed to her outit. Can't she be really mine ?", I wisphered until she finally reached me.

"Junhyung-ah your been here too early ?", she asked.

"Um, not really", I said and asked, "Are you ready ?", then she simply nodded.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

He stand up from where he was sitting when I approached to him. I was impressed to his outfit. It was just a simple outfit, but the way he wear it, it looks really cool.

'He is really cool ... and handsome', I thought and asked him, "Junhyung-ah your been here too early ?".

"Um, not really", he said and asked me, "Are you ready ?", then I simply nodded.

We went outside and he is escorting me through his car, he opened the door for me and let me sit to the passenger sit. He start driving his car, and I was just looking at him and thought, 'My cool and handsome prince charming. I hope he is really mine and not just a dream'. Then he suddenly look at me.

"Wae ?", he said.

"N-Nothing !", I said and smile at him. Then he just continued droving.

- END OF POV -

Hyunseung & Haein (DW & MH)

When I went back at my house, I saw there my bossy Hyunseung and Dongwoon-ah with Minhyun-ah. I walk towards them and greet them.

"Hey you are late", my bossy Hyunseung said.

"I don't care", I said and rolled my eyes on him. Then he suddenly put his one arm around my shoulder.

"Hyung let's go now", Dongwoon invited., and we left all together.

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

When I was droving my car, HaeIn-ah is sitting beside me while Dongwoon and Minhyun-ah is at the back. HaeIn-ah is really beautiful that time, and feels like I was falling deeply for her. Then I decided to talk to her.

"Ne HaeIn-ah, I already courting you, right ?", I said. "All I need now is to know If you will accept me as your boyfriend", I added.

"You did not even asked me to be yours", sh said and smirked.

"Okay ! Okay !", I said and took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend ?", I asked without doubt.

It takes too long for her to answer me, so I already think is she don't want. Minhyun and Dongwoon is keep on telling to her to answer me yes, but she really don't want. So I just let it and remained silent, but she suddenly speak.

"Ne, don't be so look down. I'm only thinking about it. I can't answer that question now", she said, but II still remained silent. "Hey, I said I am only thinking", she said and pinched my cheecks tightly.

"Ouch ! That hurts. Okay I understand", I pouted and we start chatting inside until we reached the venue.

HAEIN's POV :

I was really happy when Hyunseung asked me to be his girlfriend. But as a girl, I still need to think about it so I won't get hurt. Then we start chatting inside until we reached the venue. He opened the door for me and escorted me.

"HaeIn-ah you are the prettiest of all", he said, I blushed.

"Oh come on ! Don't make me laugh", I said and look at him. "And you are the handsomiest too", I added and smile.

"Really ? Komawoyo HaeIn-ah", he said.

- END OF POV -

Back to you ...

When we arrived, I saw HaeIn-ah with Hyunseung-oppa, Woonie-ah and Minhyun-ah. We walk towards them and wait for the others to come.

"Yoon leader is there", Woonie-ah suddenly said and pointed them, then we walk towards them.

"Ne, oppa your partners are the girls before", HaeIn-ah noticed.

"HaeIn-unnie is right. Gikwang-oppa and Yoseob-oppa's partner too", Minhyun said.

"I thought they are not your girlfriend huh", I said, Yoon Leader-oppa is about to teased me and Junhyung. But someone suddenly speak behind me.

"Hi boys !", the girl said, and all B2ST looks really surprised, especially Junhyung.

"H-Hello ! EunAh noona", Gikwang said and look at Junhyung. And I feel really confused because they were acting really weird.

"Um, excuse me guys. But who is she ?", I asked.

"Mianhae Miss. Shin Eun Ah imnida", she said and smile.

"Okay nice to meet you", I said and was about to shake my hands to her, but she suddenly approached to Junhyung.

"Excuse me boys, but can I talk to Junhyung-oppa for a while", she said and they just simply nodded.

That was the first time I saw Junhyung eye are really sad. I don't know who really she is to make Junhyung like that. And I was shock when he go along to that girl and went to a place that too far from us. I want to ask his friends but I can't because I don't have the right. Then the time for the party was about to begin but he is still not coming back. So excuse to everyone to search for him.

YOUR POV :

When I was looking around for him, I reached our meeeting place, the Green House (actually the party is on the school). When I went inside, I hear some voice there, so I tried to listen first even thought I know its bad thing.

"What are you doing here ?", the guy said, and I am sure that its Junhyung, so I tried to look for and I was right.

"Oppa mianhae for breaking up with you", EunAh said and I feel a little pain to my heart. "Can we back our relationship ? Be my boyfriend oppa", she added.

"Why are you doing this to me ? It's been 1 year since you left me", he said, paused and hold the girls arms tightly, "And now I learn to forgot you. Then you are asking me to be your boyfriend. Are you playing with my feelings ?", he said and I feel that he is in a painful that time.

"Mianhae oppa !", she said and hug Junhyung. "I only realized how much I love you when I am too far from you" she said and Junhyung is trying to let go off. "Oppa, please be mine again", she added.

By standing in the dark place, I can see all the happenings. And I was shocked when the girl suddenly kissed Junhyung on his lips. Feels like it breaks my heart into pieces when Junhyung kissed back to that girl. That was the first time I felt that my heart is hurting so bad. I don't know why but my tears start flowing and feels not it will never stop. I was about to went outside, but my phone suddenly rang, and HaeIn-ah is calling for me. And I guess Junhyung heard it.

"Who's there ?", he shout, then I first wiped my tears and decided to show myself to them.

"Mianhae !", I bowed and my tears is keep on flowing that time. "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. Forgive me Junhyung", I said and run towards anywhere.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I was shocked when my ex-girlfriend suddenly kissed me. I don't know why but feels like my love for her is also back and I kissed back to her too. Then I suddenly heard a phone ringing and it really made me nervous.

"Who's there ?", I shout, then _-ah showed herself.

"Mianhae !", she bow and feels like she was crying. "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. Forgive me Junhyung", she added and suddenly run. I decided to run towards but EunAh stopped me.

"Ne, where are you going ? Are you going to follow that girl ?", she asked.

"Yeah !", I answered.

"Wae ? Who is she ? Is she too important to you ? Is she your new girlsfriend ?" she asked.

"Yeah she is. The only girl who healed my heart when you broke it so let me go", I said and pulled my arms on her. I left her alone and start searching for _-ah.

First, I start searching for her around the campus, but I failed because I can't see her anywhere. So I decided to went to the venue of the party.

"Where's _-ah ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"That's what I'm going to ask too. Where is she ?", I said and I was really panicking.

"Is something bad happened ? She excuse to us because she want to search for you. And now you are the one who is searching for her", Yoon Leader said.

"Okay ! I'll go outside to search for her again", I said and left them alone.

While searching for her, I was trying to call her at her phone, but looks like she switch it off. I called her mom too, but she said that _-ah is not on their house. I keep searching for her but I can't really find her. Then Gikwang suddenlt called me, saying that _-ah is already with them. So I went back to the party and I saw her sitting with them.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 18

Aquaintance Party [part 2]

When I run away, I don't know where to go, until I found myself is already at the park. I sat at the swing and there, I cried a lot. Feels like my heart is going to explode anytime because of the hurt I feel.

"Wah ! Why it hurts me so much !", I cried out loud. "I don't want this kind of feelings", I added and keep on crying.

After crying a lot, I made myself looks fine and nothings bad happened. I retouched my make up and happily back at the party.

"_-ah where have you been ?", Hyunseung asked.

"Junhyung is trying to look for you outside. You saw him ?", Yoseob asked me and Gikwang start calling Junhyung.

A few seconds, he finally went back to the party and sweating too much. When I saw him, feels like my heart is beginning to break again into pieces. I can say that he really tried his best to searched for me. But I don't know what will I feel for him that time. Then he approached to us and sat beside me.

"Ne, Junhyung-ah where have you been ? Why are you looking for me ? You are sweating too much", I said and its really hard for me to pretend.

"What are you saying ? Don't you -", I cut off him and wiped his sweat.

"Mianhae Junhyung. I am just walking along outside because I can't find you anywhere", I said and the more I pretend the more I feel the pain.

"You are a -", I cut off him again, and thank god Hongki-oppa suddenly approached to me.

"Excuse me _-ah ! But may I dance with you ?", he asked me.

I fist look at Junhyung and look back to Hongki-oppa, "Sure !", I said and added, "Excuse me oppas".

At the other side ...

While unnie is with Hongki, I suddenly opened a topic about that girl EunAh. But it seems that everyone don't want to talk about it. So I keep my mouth silent, but Junhyung suddenly start speaking.

"She is my ex-girlfriend", he said and was really shocked.

"W-What ? Ex-girlfriend ?", I said with a wide eye.

"That's the truth HaeIn-ah", Yoon Leader said, so I decided to stopped talking about it, because it seems that Junhyung is in a painful mood now.

Back to you ...

Being with Hongki-oppa is really good, he can make me laugh and smile and I thank him for that. But having a happy conversation and sweet dance with him is still not good enough for me to heal my heart. He can make me laugh, but deep inside I can still feel the pain. And because what just happened is keep on flashing back on my mind.

"Ne Hongki-oppa, being in love with someone is really happy, right ?", I asked. "But can also made your heart break into pieces", I added.

"Yeah ! Especially if that someone hurt you so much", he said.

"Then what if that someone you love doesn't love you ? What will you do ?", I asked again.

"Let see !" he said and start thinking. "Then I will set her free. And let her to someone she really love", he ended and feels like he is talking about me.

"Yeah I guess you are right", I said and thought, 'Hope I first tried to learn to love you Hongki-oppa'. Then we finally went back to our tables.

Then one-by-one, B2ST asked me to dance with them. Then the last who dance me is Junhyung, I was about to reject him, but everyone is pushing me dance with him. So I gave what they want, and the song is "THOUGH I CALL YOU".

"You lied to everyone", he suddenly speak.

"What ? Do you want me too tell to them what I saw ?", I said and that was really hurt me.

"Are you crying that time ?" he asked and I feel nervous.

"No ! That's not true. Why do I need to cry ? I am not even your -", I was cut off when he suddenly hug me.

"Mianhae _-ah ! Please let me explain", he said, so I tried to let go off of him.

"Let's go back to our table now Junhyung-ah", I said and left him alone.

That moment is really painful for me. I didn't even feel that I enjoyed that party because of what happened. After an hour the party finally ended. When we went outside, I already saw EunAh waiting beside Junhyung's car. Right timing, I saw Hongki-oppa was about to leaved too, so I called his name and he approached to me.

"Wae ?" he asked.

"Can you drive me home ?", I asked and nodded at me really happy.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

"Can you drive me home ?", she asked Hongki.

"Wait ! I am the one who need to drive you home", I said.

"It's okay ! I know you are too tired now. You can go home now", she said and simply pointed EunAh.

"No ! I am the one who will drive you home", I said and hold her hands.

"I said you can go home now. Hongki can drive me home", she said and get off of her hands on mine and finally leaved.

"It's okay Junhyung. Let's go home now", Yoon Leader said and start driving his car with his partner.

Then they finally left me alone with EunAh. I don't even want to drive her home, but she is already sitting on the passenger sit. Since I know where she was living, I decided to drive her home.

"You really want my heart to break into pieces and make it like an ashes", I said while driving my car.

"That's not true. I love you, so I don't want you to get hurt", she said.

"That's the truth EunAh !", I said. "First you break it by breaking up with me. And now your trying to break it by making a way to let the girl I like to let go off me".

"The girl you like ? Are you talking about the girl who saw us ?", she asked.

"Yeah the girl I like and really love. I admit it now ! I more feel loving her deeply, than you", I said without a doubt, Then she suddenly remained silent and I just continued driving until we reached their house

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

It was already late at night when we arrived at my house. I thank Hongki-oppa for drving me home. Then he already leaved, so I went inside and went upstair. I just change my clothes, and lay on my bed. Then my mind start thinking about Junhyung and EunAh again.

"The first time I felt in love. And the first time I felt my heart aching too much. I guess for me L.O.V.E is"

1. Happy to feel it.

2. Makes you feel jealous, angry & lots of emotions.

3. Happy to have a happy memories with your love.

4. And the worst thing is, it can make your heart break into pieces.

"It's the first time I feel it, and its really killing me. It hurts me really bad, but I can still feel my love for him and I don't know why", I said, crying and remained awake until the sunset comes out.

- END OF POV -

It is now sunday morning. I already went outside the house to walk along. The street is too peceful and no one's around. I keep walking to calm my mind, and find a place to sit and rest for awhile. After a few moments, some is offering me an ice cream.

"Want an ice cream for this early in the morning ?", he said and I look to that guy.

"Oh Hongki-oppa ! Annyeong", I said.

"Good morning _-ah", he said and smile, "Want my ice cream ?", he added and I accepted the ice cream.

While eating the ice cream, I suddenly remember my first date to Junhyung. The first time I felt his sweetness to me. Then I also remember my engagement to Hongki-oppa and my fake relationship with Junhyung. I suddenly think about ending it up, because feels like the pain he made is the one who commanding me.

"Ne, _-ah ! Why did you reject the engagement with me ?", he asked seriously. "I just want to know", he suddenly added and smile.

""I-It's because I don't want an engagement to someone I didn't know and I didn't like", I said and I feel sorry for him.

"So If you already know me, is there a possible for you to accept it ?" he asked again.

"I-I'm not sure about it too Hongki-oppa. Mianhae !", I said and bow.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. I understand you", he said and gave me a sweet smile, then he invited me to walk along with him.

Just like at the party, being with him is really great. I can laugh, smile, and joke around. But I feel annoyed to myself because I can say that I am just pretending. But I still thanking Hongki-oppa to be always at my side everytime I am sad. So I decided to invite him to my house for lunch. And when we arrived at the house, B2ST and my best friends are there waiting for me.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

The weather is really fine this early in sunday. Then HaeIn and Minhyun went to our dorm just to invite us to walk along with them. I was just wondering why _-ah is not with them. Then after walking along to the street, they decided to go to _-ah's house. When we went there, their servant said that _-ah is just walking along, so we decided to wait for her come back. After an hour, she finally came and it made me smile, but it already change when I saw Hongki beside her.

"Ne, what are you guys doing here ?", she asked.

"Ne, unnie why you and Hongki is already together this early in the morning ?", HaeIn is trying to teased her and it made me irritate.

"We just saw each other at the street. Don't give a meaning for that", she said and invited us to come inside their house.

- END OF POV -

I let them went inside, then I ordered our chief to prepared foods for our lunch. While waiting for the food, we start chatting.

"Ne, HaeIn-ah did you already think about your answer ?", Hyunseung-oppa suddenly asked.

"Not yet. Just wait more months", HaeIn-ah said and giggled."

"What ? More month ?", Seungie-oppa said.

"What are you guys talking about ?", I asked confusely.

"HaeIn-unnie, you are still not answering Hyunseung-oppa ? Poor oppa !", Minhyun-ah said and trying to teased Hyunseung.

"Wae ? Are you and Dongwoon already have a special relation ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"Yeah !", Minhyun-ah said proudly.

"Minhyun-ah", Dongwoon pouted and blushed.

"Is that true ?", Hyunseung asked.

"Haha. That's a big lie ! I'm just kidding", she said and start laughing.

"You got us Minhyun-ah", Gikwang said.

"Ne Hongki-oppa, are you not feeling being out of place ?", I asked.

"Nope ! Just continue what you guys doing", he said.

Then the foods finally done cooking. We ate happily and too noisy. After eating, they just spend their time to hangout with us. When it's already getting dark outside, they decided to went home. And me, I already fall asleep when they leaved.

Chapter 19

I Hate This Feelings

Time to go to school now, I can't still feel any happiness. I do my daily routine and tada ...

I start walking along the street and the birds is humming happily and the weather seems not too good like me. Then I suddenly bumped to someone.

"Mianhae, I did not watced my way", I said and bowed.

"Ne, are you okay ?", the guy said and that voice sounds familiar, so I look up.

"J-Junhyung-ah", I mumble.

"What happened to you last saturday ? Did you - ", I cut off him.

"I-It's nothing. Wae ?", I simply asked.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I can feel that she was is untruthful to me when I asked her. But I don't want to ask her anymore too. I don't want even to know if she really saw everything, because she will not going to tell the truth. So I just tried to forget about it and walk along with her.

"Ne, Junhyung-ah, who is she ?", she suddenly asked and walking along beside me. "I mean the girl that night", she added.

"She is my ex-girlfriend," I siad. "Wae ?", I added.

"N-Nothing", she said and added, "I guess you still love each othe, andyou are a perfect couple", she ended and it makes me realy irritate. And feels like she was in a pain but I can't do anything to ease that pain.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When I heard it from his lips that the girl is really his ex-girlfriend, I feel that it's added a pain in my heart. And I can say that they still love each other because that night, I saw the girl kissing him. I can feel that time that Junhyung-oppa is still in love with her.

"Wae ? How can yu say that I still love her ?", he suddenly asked.

"It's because, I saw -", that's too close, but I already cut off myself to change the topic. "Where are the others ?", I asked.

"They went first in th school and waiting for us there", he said and took a deep breath.

This time, walking with him is really not comfortable. So we just remained silent until we reach our school.

- END OF POV -

"Hi-yeom !", Gikwang greeted us.

"Good morning", I said and look up the sky. "Do you guys think its going to rain now ?", I asked because the clouds seems going darker.

"Let's check the weather news", Yoon Leader oppa said and check it at his phone. "Yeah I guess. So let's go inside now", he added.

We finally parted to go to our own rooms. I sat between Junhyung and Hongki and tried myself to be happy. So I start chatting around with Hongki-oppa, Woonie-ah and Yoseob-oppa.

"Ne, cool noona, you know what I saw Hyunseungie kissing HaeIn-noona at her cheeks", Woonie-ah said and my eye widen.

"What ? He kiss HaeIn-ah ? When ? Where ?", I asked a lot of question and remembered the kissed I saw too.

"At the aqauintance party", Yoseobie-oppa said. "I saw it too", he added.

"Really hyung ?", Woonie-ah asked him and he just nodded.

Then Hongki-oppa suddenly speak, "Ne _-ah, it's raining now".

"Ah you are right." I said and look outside from my chair.

"Do you want to switch with me for a while ?", he asked and I nodded happily.

"Komawoyo Hongki-oppa", I said and he let me sat on his chair beside the window.

YOUR POV :

It is raining now, feels like the weather is also agree to what I feel now. I keep my eyes busy watching the rain while I can hear Woonie-ah and Yoseobie-oppa laughing around. And I don't understand myself, because the happenings that night is keep on flashing back in my mind.

'Why it keeps on flashing back in my head ?' I thought and beaten my head a little.

"Noona, why are you beating your head ?", Yoseobie-oppa asked.

"Ahaha, N-Nothing oppa", I smirked.

"Ne _-ah, you really like rain, right ?", Hongki-oppa suddenly asked and I was confused why he know about it.

I fisrt nodded at him ad thought, 'Yeah I like rain so much. Especially if I want to cry a lot ... like now', then I breath in a loose.

- END OF POV -

The time had passed to me that feels like nothing happened. Woonie-ah and Yoseobie-oppa, invited me to go with them to meep up with the other. Of course Junhyung is one of us. But that time, I just still remained silent.

"Unnie !", HaeIn-ah yelled.

"Cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said and approached to me to hug me. But Woonie-ah block me that cause for her to hug the maknae.

"How do it feels little brat ?", he smirked.

"You're a bad oppa", she pouted and everyone start laughing.

The rain is still falling really hard. While chatting around with them, I suddenly noticed that Junhyung is missing. I tried to look around first but I really can't see him. So I decided to ask Doojoon-oppa.

"Oppa, where's Junhyung ?", I asked.

"He said he was going outside to meet someone", he said and it made a strange feeling to me.

"While raining really hard ?", I said and start thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

YOUR POV :

Done eating and chatting around, everyone decided to parted and went back to our own rooms. But I told to Woonie-ah and Yoseob-oppa to go first. I feel annoyed to myself, because I am trying to look around the corridor to look for Junhyung. But I can't see him inside the corridors, then I suddenly remember his dying hard fans.

"You guys", I yelled pointed them and look at me. "Do you see Junhyung around ?", I asked.

"Why are you asking ?", the girl said.

"Don't ask me. Answer me", I said and raised my eyebrows.

"I guess I saw him earlier walking towards the green house", she answered.

"By himself ?", I asked again.

"Well, I'm not sure about that", she said.

"Okay ! Komawoyo !", I said and was about to leaved but I suddenly remember that it was raining. "Hey you", I pointed the girl holding an umbrella, "Lend me your umbrella first. I'll back it to you later", I ended and she lend it to me and I start walking towards the green house.

- END OF POV -

The rain is still falling really hard that makes the drooping of my dress too wet. And while walking towards the green house, I really feel a strange feeling, my heart is beating too fast. But I will assure that if I saw him together with her again, I'll make sure not to show myself now.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I left my friends without any words. I only told it to Yoon Leader because I don't want _-ah to know. I did not even think that she will going to search for me. So I went outside by myslef to meet up with EunAh, to talk to her and to have a farewell too. I let her and me to talk again at the Green house.

"Oppa, do you not really love me now ?", she asked.

"I admit that you have still a place in my heart", I started. "But I guess it's not like how much I love you before", I added.

"But oppa I still love you. And I am really regretful on the time I left you", she said.

"It's okay now EunAh. And thank you for telling me that you still love me", I said. "But mianhae because someone already stole my heart from me", I added.

"So you really don't want to back our relation. Mianhamnida oppa", she said and start crying.

"Mianhae too EunAh", I said and step closer to her to hug her.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I finally reached the green house now. I put down the umbrella in the ground and entered into the green house nervously. When I found him, I saw him stepping forward to someone. I tried to look at the other side, and there I saw his ex-girlfriend and he was hugging her.

'Ouch ! My heart', I thought and touch my heart that feels like going to explode. "Why it is hurting me badly !", I wisphered, and I can't stand anymore to watch the scene because Junhyung is hugging her for too long. 'Why do it's me and making me cry ! Do I love him that much ?', I thought and run away from the Green House without my umbrella.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I let go off first to EunAh, I wiped her tears and smiled at her.

"Oppa, why you love that girl so much ? I can feel how much you love her and it seems she surpass your love for me", she said.

"Yeah I'm loving her so much and guess you are right. I don't even know why I love her. All I know is I don't want to loose her", I said and smiled.

"Do you already told to her your feelings ?", she asked and I look down. "Wae ?", she added.

"Actually I don;t have the courage to tell what I feel for her. And I know that she did not like me because we're an enemy when we first met", I explained.

"Hey you should ask her first. Don't judge her ! And being her enemy is nothing matter about that", she added.

"Yeah I guess you are right", I said.

"You should confess to her okay. Bye ! I gotta go now oppa", she said and start walking away from me.

"Wait ! Where are you going ?", I asked.

"Because you really rejected me now. I guess I need to accept the fact that you are not really mine now. So I'm letting you free", she said and smile.

"It's raining really hard. Let me drive you home", I said and she nodded.

When we were too closer to the exit, EunAh suddenly saw an umbrella laying in the ground. And seems that someone saw us there, then _-ah already comes in my mined.

"EunAh ! Mianhae but I guess I can't drive you home now", I said and panicking.

"Arasseo ! Go find her now. I told you, don't judge her. For sure she have the same feeling as you", she said and I just escorted her towards the parkig lot because her driving is waiting there.

- END OF POV -

When I went outside the Green House, I already run away to anywhere to find a place where I can calm myself and my mind. I let myself wet and walking in the rain. I was crying hard that time and my heart is really aching too much.

"Wah ! I hate him, I hate this kind of feelings. I hate how much I love him and I hate everything about him", I said while walking. Then I found a bench where I can rest for even though it's raining. I continued crying by myself until the rain finally stop, then someone approached to me.

"Um miss are you okay ?", a voice of a girl asked me. I just look up at her ad nodded as my answer. While sitting on a bench, I suddenly decided to go straight ahead through the bar. I start drinking there to released the pain and the madness in my heart. But its too hard to do, so I just keep on drinking.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I search all over the campus and along the street. I check her at their house too, but she wasn't there. This time, I tried to ask the other to help me, even Hongki. We change number and I gave to him the phone number of _-ah.

"Call me if you find her", I said. "Guys, don't forget to call me", I remind them and leave.

I search for her everywhere, and always keep on touch on asking others but they also can't still find her. I tried to call her for 100 times too but she's not picking up her phone.

"_-ah come on. Answer your phne", I said. "Why do you always causing a big trouble to me", I added while still walking, running and dialling her.

- END OF POV -

HONGKI's POV :

I tried to search for her at her favorite place when we were child. But I didn't see her there too. Then I tried to dialled her phone again, and she finally pick it.

"Yobosaeyo ?", she said and her voice sounds like she is drinking.

"Yobosaeyo _-ah !", I said really worried.

"Ne, Who are you ? Is that you Yong Jun Hyung ? I won't tell to you where I am", she said.

"No, it me Lee Hong Ki-oppa ! Where are you ? Please tell me", I said.

Then she already told to me where she is. I first went there and ot tried to call Junhyung because I just want to make sure that she is telling the truth t me. When I reach the club, there I saw her drinking by herself. She looks really sad and she was really wet. Then I approached to her.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 20

Accidentally Confession

HONGKI's POV :

When I walk towards her and sat beside her, she faced me first and a tears start flowing in her face. Then she finally start speaking.

"Ne Junhyung-ah", she said, and she really drank too much to caused her to look at me as him.

"I'm not Junhyung. It's me Hongki", I said.

"Heh ! Are you joking around with me ?", she smirked.

"But I'm not really him", I said and asked, "Is there a problem _-ah ?", she particularly weep to what I asked.

"Hongki-oppa", she said. "You know, I really love Junhyung-ah, and I don't know why I love that boasful", she added.

"Then what's the problem about that ? Did he not love you the same way ?", I asked and really confuse.

"Yeah I love him", she started, "But I don't know how to show it to him and to everyone", she first wipe her tears and added, "And I don't even know if he really loves me", she ended.

"W-What do you mean by that ?", a big question comes to my mind and made me more confuse.

"Mianhae Hongki-oppa, but I lied to you and to my mom. We don't really have a relation, because I just asked him to pretend as my boyfriend because I don't want the engagement that my parents arrange for me", she explained and that hurts me too bad.

"And you are telling me that you are falling deep in love with Junhyung ?", I asked and she just nodded that cause my heart to hurt more. Then I decided to call Junhyung. I left her without excuse to her and wait Junhyung outside the bar.

- END OF POV -

I can't help myself to stand anymore, my vision is darkened as well and feels like my world is going round and round. Even though I can't drink anymore and my head is aching too much, I still continued drinking by myself. Then someone suddenly come closer to me, and think it is Hongki-oppa.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When Hongki called me and tell where they are, I already went rush to the bar he said. I met up him outside the bar and he looks so upset.

"Ne, what's happen to you ? Where's _-ah ?", I asked and breathless with fatigue.

"Nothing happened to me. Go inside and drive her home. After that let's meet again at the park", he said and I was wondering why. I just let it first and step inside the bar.

When I was searching for her, I finally found her lying in a long bench by herself. So I already walk towards her, I help her to sit down first. I thought she was already sleeping that time, but she suddenly speak.

"Oh Hongki-oppa your back", she said, and I can feel that she is in a pain. "You know how much Junhyung-oppa now. So you better keep it as a secret okay", she said and made me axcited.

'What ? Did she said that she love me ?', I thought and said, "Let's go now", so I help her to stand up.

"No Hongki-oppa, I want to draw another resentment to that boastul Junhyung. And I still want to drink", she said and a tears flow on her eye.

"What do you want to draw _-ah ?", I simply asked.

"Hongki-oppa", she started. "That Junhyung", and hardly speak because of crying but still tried to continue. "Hongki-oppa, he's hurting my feelings and that's the first time I feel this way", she ended.

"Then why ? How do he hurt you ?", I said and feel angry to myself because of hurting her.

"I-I saw him and her ex-girlfriend kissing each other. And the most painful thing is, feels like he is still in love to that girl", she said and drank her soju.

"T-That's not true !", I said and pulled the glass on her hand. "Let's go now", I said and carry her through the car and put her at the passenger sit.

- END OF POV -

JH is the speaker ...

I start driving my car and simply looking at her. I can see in her face that she is really in painful and I feel sorry for that. And even though she is sleeping the tears on her face is keep on flowing in her face and that hurt me too. If I just know her feelings before, I will make sure that this will never be happned. But it happened at a wrong time and I know that she is really mad at me.

"Mianhae _-ah for hurting your feelings", I said when we finally arrived at their house. I also kissed her on her forehead and added. "I hope you can also know how much I love you", then she suddenly speak when I was about to carry her through their house.

"Junhyung-oppa, saranghae", she said and looks like she was dreaming.

"Nado danshin-eul sarang", I said and walk to come inside their house.

When we were already inside the house, I called her personal servant and asked them to change her clothes. I was waiting at her servant outside her room, and when she finally exit she look worried too.

"Exucse me sir, but can you tell me why Ms. _-ah drank that much ?", she asked and I don't know how to answer her.

"Mianhae !", I apologized. "I promise to take good care of her from now on", I added.

"Komawoyo !", she said and smiled then she left me alone.

Inside the room, I can feel the sadness inside the room. I step closer to her bed and look at her face. It really hurts me watching her like that, and I know it's my fault.

"_-ah I promise not to hurt you anymore", I said and hold her hands. "And I promise to confess my feelings for you too", I added and gave her a goodbye kiss, and decide to go ahead the park.

HONGKI's POV :

When I told to Junhyung to meet me at the Park, I already went there to wait for him. It takes too long before he come. Then a car suddenly stopped in front of me and it was him.

"What do you want to talk about ?", he asked and I already punched him at his face. "What's that for ?", he asked angrily and wipe a blood in the edge of his lips.

"That's my punishment for hurting _-ah and for lying with me and her mom", I said and he look surprised that time.

"W-What did you say ? You know about that ?", he asked and I nodded.

"So tell me ? Do you love _-ah now ? or still not ?", I asked and was hoping he is not but I was wrong.

"Yeah I love her and was planning to confess too", he said and it made me annoyed.

"Why did you not tell to her that you already love her ? Why do you need to hurt her feelings first ? I already told you not to hurt her but you still did", I said madly.

"M-Mianhae ! I did not meant to do that", he said.

Because I can't stand to talk to him I already decided to leaved first. And I feel really mad that time to him and to myself. I wish I fought my feeling for _-ah so I don't have to suffer like this.

- END OF POV -

Back to you ..

In the morning, I awake late in the morning and my head is aching badly. I can't even remember how I returned in my house. I went down the stair to ask my maid.

"Unnie, where are you ?", I yelled.

"I'm here Ms. _-ah", she yelled back and approached to me. "Wae Ms. _-ah ?", she asked.

"Who send me home here ?", I asked.

"I guess he is your boyfriend", she said, I sat down at the sofa to think first.

While thinking about what happened yesterday, I finally analyze the happenings when I was about with Hongki-oppa and telling everything to him. But there's still something bothering me but I can't hardly remember it.

'Wah ! Hongki-oppa ?' I suddenly panicked by myself. 'Is he the one who send me home ? Wah ! I also told everything to him. What will I do ?', I added and yelled "Unnie".

"W-What's happening Ms. _-ah ?", she said and look afraid.

"U-Unnie, describe the boy who sent me home", I said.

"Um, let see", she said and start thinking. "He looks like a bad guys, cool, handsome, very charismatic and about 179 cm tall", she ended.

'Wah ! Confirmed ! It's Junhyung-oppa. Did he heard or know everything too ?', I thought and think hardly. Then my phone suddenly ring that made me feel nervous, and it's Hongki-oppa who's calling me. So I answered the call.

"Yobosaeyo", I said shyly. "C-Can I ask you Hongki-oppa ?", I asked first.

"Yeah ! What is it ?", he said.

"Are you with me at the bar last night ?", I asked.

"Yeah ! And I know everything now", he said and his voice sounds sad. "By the way. how you feel now ?" he suddenly asked.

"My head is still aching, but I guess I am fine now", I answered.

"Then that's good. Bye now _-ah", he said.

"A-Arasseo ! Mianhae", I said and hang up the call.

YOUR POV :

I was glad that Hongki-oppa is the one who heard all the thing I told about Junhyung. But I feel sorry for him too, because it seems that I hurt his feelings too. I still pushing myself to remember eveything, but I can't really remember.

"Hongki-oppa know the truth now", I wisphered. "I have the reason to tell the truth now to my mom", I added and thought. 'I guess I need to invite my mom and Junhyung-oppa for dinner on saturday night'. "I will surely going to tell iy", I said and start crying again. "I will let go him now even though it really hurts me", I ended.

- END OF POV -

And because it is only Thursday, I still need to attedn class tomorrow and try to face him with a presentable face expression. I will also need to prepare myself for the things that I decided to start and now to ended up.

"Wah ! Why am I crying ?" I said and trying to ease the tears in my face but still keep flowing. "Why it is hard for me to stop crying ! It's just nothing", I added. "I just need to remember how we first met, and that's it, I can feel hateness for him again", I ended up crying.

It still hurting me, I don't want to let hom go, but he is not mine. Right ! He is not mine so I don't have the right to make him mine. Hwuah ! I keep on thinking and my heart is keep on sinking and hurting badly.

"Junhyung-oppa", I cried out loud at my room. "If you just love me, I know you wont let me hurt like this", I said.

"Oppa, oppa, oppa", I said for many times. "I hope I am the girl you love the most and not your ex, but ... bgut", hwuah I can't speak anymore because of crying too much.

While lying at my bed and crying thinking about him. I finally suddenly fall asleep hugging all of his picture that I secretely developed.

Chapter 21

A Lover Quarrel ?

When I wake up early in the morning, I first check my eye and it seems good now. Then I start doing my daily routine without energy and excitement to attend the school. Here's my outfit :') :

After fising myself, I went down the stair, and there I saw my bestfriends waiting for me. So I walk towards to them with a fake cheerfullness.

"Good morning girls", I said happily that feels like I don't have a problem.

"Good morning unnie, what happened to you last day ?", HaeIn-ah asked me.

"Cool unnie, you made everyone too worried. Are you okay ? Do you have a problem ?", Minhyun-ah said.

"Mianhamnida HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah", I said and hug them both. Thenk god I made it not to explained to them anymore. "Let's go", I added and walk towards.

While walking towards our school, Minhyun-ah suddenly saw B2ST. They seemed waiting for us, and when they saw us they already approached to us. Seeing Junhyung is really awkward, I can even look at him directly. And I suddenly felt again the pain he and his ex made.

"Good morning B2ST oppas", I greeted them and gave them a fake sweet smile.

"Good morning", they unite.

"Ne, how are you now ?", Junhyung asked me and I can't look to him.

"I-I'm fine as always. W-Wae ?", I said awkwardly.

"_-ah are you sure ?", Kwangie-oopa asked.

"Of course I am oppa", I said and smile at him. "Let's go", I said and it seems that they just let what I answered to Junhyung and Gikwang.

YOUR POV :

That's right ! The pain seems start devouring my heart now. I am too confused for what I feel for him. I can feel how much he made a pain to me, but I can't feel that I hate him, instead I can still feel my love fr him and that's really annoying.

"Can we talk later ?", Junhyung speak beside me.

"Wae ? Are you going to ask me to ending up being my fake boyfriend ?" I wisphered and smirked. Then he did not answer me that time. And HaeIn-ah approached to me.

"Ne unie I have to talk to you later", she said and I was wondering why.

"Okay ! Where ?", I asked.

"It is private so meet me at the roof top on lunch time", she said and I just nodded to her. Then I look back to Junhyung.

"Hey !", I tapped him. "Let's have a dinner date on saturday", I invitd him and he looks confused. I did not wait for his answer anymore, so I already run towards our room and sat down at my chair.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

The moment _-ah invited me to have a dinner with her made me confused and I feel a starnge thing about it. It made me happy too because of planning to confess to her that time is maybe great too. I was about to ask her why, but she suddenly run away to us.

'I really need to confess to her before she will planned to ending up our fake relationship', I thought and keep walking through.

"Hyung", Dongwoon called me. "I know you like cool noona, right ?", he said. "But it seems that cool noona is unhappy now. Do you know why ?", he added.

"Woonie-ah is right, and I guess its because of you and EunAh", Yoseob agreed.

"But don't worry hyung. We will try to help you to explained everything to her", Dongwoon said before we entered our room.

Then I suddely received a text message from EunAh.

EunAh : Oppa I'm here in front of your school. I will wait you here in your break time.

Me : Okay. But what are you doing here ?

EunAh : This will be my last meeting with you. I just want to say good bye to you ^^ !

Me : Arasseo ! See you later.

- END OF POV -

When Junhyung sat beside me, I always simply looking at him. I can him doodling again but I can't see clearly what it is. When I was about to capture a picture of it, Hongki-oppa suddenly speak beside me.

"Ne _-ah, you remember everything now ?", he asked.

"Not really Hongki-oppa !", I said and asked, "Wae ?"

"Then you don't know that Junhyung is the one who sent you home ?", he asked again.

"I know about it. But all I can remember clearly is I was with you and telling how much I like him. Then you left me and came back, then I just keep on telling more about him", I explained.

"Then you are wrong _-ah. Because I left you, Junhyung is the one who went inside to pick you", he said and I was shocked about it.

'Wah ! Does it means he knows my feeling for him ?' I thought and panicked. 'But I can feel and sensed that he know it already', I sigh as I look at him. "I guess I need to talk to him later", I wisphered. "Hongki-oppa Komawoyo for telling it", I said and the class started.

While the teacher is teching in front, I can't really concentrate on our lesson because of thinking that Junhyung know what I feel for him. And because of thinking about it much, I did not even noticed that the class is already done. Then I look around the room because Junhyung already gone to his chair.

"Woonie-ah where's Junhyung ?", I asked.

"I guess he was going outside to the front gate", he said.

"Komawoyo", I said and already left to look for him.

YOUR POV :

When I was already closer to the front gate, I saw his ex-girlfriend standing there and seems waiting for someone. And I was surprised when I saw Junhyung approaching to her, and makes me irrittate.

"Wah ! Junhyung", I said while standing from the place where I stopped. I keep my eye from them for a moment. But my heart can't resist watching them anymore. So I decided to turn away and back inside.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I was having a conversation to the first girl who broke my heart. And it's now a goodbye moment so I am free to have a new girlfriend now. While talking to her, she suddenly told me that _-ah is watching closer to us. When I look back, I saw her walking back inside the building.

"You can go now oppa, bye", she said.

"Mianhae and Komawoyo", I said and run towards the girl I love the most now.

"Ne _-ah, are you looking for me ? Do you see us ?", I asked and she just nodded. "For how many times you saw me together with her ?" I asked again.

"Three times, first the aquaintance party, second is when its raining too hard and now", she said and counting it in her fingers.

"Did you see everything ?", I asked, then she smiled and nodded to me. "Let me explain please", I said.

"No need Junhyung-ah", she said and start walking away from me. But I already followed her and blocked her way.

"Please let me explain", I said.

"You don't have to explain Junhyung-ah. There's no reason to explain because I am not your girlfriend. We don't even have a special relation", she said that hurt me too bad.

"But ...", I was cut off by her.

"No more BUT Junhyung-ah. I understand everything", she said, smiled and left me standing in the corridor.

'Wah ! How can I confess to her ? I don't know what to do now ? I really hate myself !, I thought and leaved at the school.

- END OF POV -

While walking through the corridor, I can't control my emotion to cry. So I first went to the comfortroom to wash up my face. I look myself at the mirror and I feel pitiness that time. 'What a pity stupid girl ! Why do I have to fall in love with him so much', I thought.

At the lunch time, I texted HaeIn-ah that Iam already at the rooftop. After a few minutes, HaeIn-ah went there by herself.

"What do you want to talk about ?", I asked.

"Unnie, did you cry ?", she asked.

"No I'm not. So tell me now", I said.

"Don't lie to me. And by the way, I just wasnt to say that last day, when you were missing Junhyung-oppa tried hard just to fin dyou", she said.

"So ?", I said and raised my eyebrow.

"I guess he really care for you now unnie. And there's one thing I noticed too", she said.

"W-What is it ?", I asked.

"Tell me", she started and it made me feel nervous. "Are you in love with him ?", she asked, and my tears start flowing again.

"HaeIn-ah", I said. "I admit I really like him now, but -", I can continue anymore.

"I know unnie. You are in pain now because of her ex-girlfriend, right. But unnie, I can feel that he more love you now", she xplained.

"But I dn't feel the same way HaeIn-ah", I cried out loud.

"Stop crying unnie. You are brave girl/ Yu should make sure first their relationship status", she suggested.

"HaeIn-ah how do you know I'm in love with him ?", I asked trying to ease the tears in my face.

"I'm your bestfriend unnie. I know you for a long time. And also it's the first time I saw you really happy when you are with him", she explained and wiped my tears.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When I meet others at the Green House, _-ah and her bestfriends are not there. I sat down on a bench with a big problem in my face expression, then Yoon Leader approached to me.

"You are thinking about _-ah right ?", he asked.

"Yeah !", I said. "Yoon Leader, I guess I need your help", I added.

"Wae Hyung ? Is cool noona still mad at you ?", Dongwoon asked.

"Yeah I guess. And it's because EunAh", I said.

"Do you really love her ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"That's for sure", Yoseob answered him.

"Hyung you really to explained to her first", Gikwang said.

"But she don't want to listen to me", I said.

"Wae Hyung ?", Dongwoon asked.

"It's because for her there's no reason to explain anymore. And because for her we don't have any special relation with each other", I explained. 'But I am her fake boyfriend, and hope that I am the real one', I thought and sigh.

"She has a point by that", Hyunseung said. "You did not even tried to make her sense that you like her", he added.

'Yeah Hyunseung is right ! I already like her since the first I pretend as her boyfriend. Ad that feelings became more stronger when we were already too close with each other', I thought and received a text message from her.

MY FAKE GiRLFRiEND : Junhyung-ah don't forget our dinner date tomorrow at my house.

ME : Arasseo ! Komawoyo for reminding me.

When I text her back, I already left the others and went to anywhere.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 22

Time To Tell The Truth

In friday night, I spend my time with my mom. We talk so many things and that was really happy. Until our topic suddenly went to my relation with Junhyung-oppa. She asked me evrything she want and I just tried to answer her with a pain for every answer.

"Ne _-ah, how do you meet Junhyung dear ?", my mom asked.

"I met him in the first day of school. And we were enemy that time", I answered.

"Enemy ?", she asked confusely.

"Yeah enemy", I said. "Because I slap him at his face that time", I added and laugh at myself.

"What ? Why did you do that ?", she said with a wide eye.

"Because he was too boasful and no respect with the girls. He also pulled my hand", I said. "And it hurts mom", I pouted.

"Then, how you become his girlfriend ?", she asked and certainly, I don't know how to answer her question so I tried to change the topic.

"Mom do you want to know how much I like him ?", I asked and smile, then she just smile back at me as her answer. "Well, I like him so much mom. Feels like I don't know how to live without him. I don't know when I start loving him, but I really fall deep in love with hi,", I said.

"And what's the reason for loving him that much _-ah ? Did he love you that much too", she asked.

'Did he love me that much too ?', I thought, sigh and answered my mom, "Because he maybe boastful and sometimes have a bad attitude, he can still be really sweet, caring and gentle. He is the type of person that if you look from the outside he looks like a bad boy. But if you already know a lot about him, you will know that he has a big kind heart", I ended.

"That's why I like him for you so much. I want him to be your future husband and want your relationship to be more getting stronger", my mom said and my heart ache that time. She approached to me and hugged me.

'Mianhae mom ! But I need to tell the truth tomorrow', I thought and said, "Mom don't forget our dinner date with Junhyung, okay", then I kissed her on her cheeks as my good night sign.

YOUR POV :

Tomorrow is the day, hopefully my mom can forgive me, but for sure that's the opposite thing that will going to happen. I really need to prepare myself for what will going to happen. I went upstair while thinking about it. I lay at my bed and look at my Junhyung's teddy bear.

That's my Junhyung teddy bear. He is the one who I always trying to talk to when I feel angry to Junhyung and it makes me feel better again.

"Why I love you so much ? How do you make me to fall in love with you ? Wae ? Wae ? Wae ?", I was talking to him.

"I really hope you feel the same way oppa", I sigh and hug the teddy bear. "Tomorrow will be the ending", I added.

While lying down and talking to my Junhyung teddy bear. I really can't imagine how painful what I am going to do. It cause a painful to me and to my mom too. Then I decided to sleep already to prepared all things tomorrow.

- END OF POV -

The day has come, time to tell everything tonight. I awake early in the morning and decided to prepare all things. Because my mom is not there, I decided to have a dinner date at the pool area.I first fix the table, and asked our cooker to cook all good foods for our dinner. I ask one of the servant to help me too to put a candle as a way through the table, and put a flower in the middle of the table. I really make sure that it is look like a romantic date.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

In the afternoon, I was just sitting on a bench in the park and thinking about confessing to _-ah. I was planning to tell it in front of her mom to proove how much I like her too. I want to do it as soon as possible before she can tell the truth to her mom. But there's a nervous inside me that I can't explained. Then I suddenly received a text message.

MY FAKE GiRLFRiEND : Junhyung-ah I will wait you in front of our house okay ! See you later ^^

ME : Arasseo ! See you later ^^

"I really feel that something bad is going to happen", I sigh. "I hope its just nothing", I added. I decided to went back to our dorm to take a shower and to change my clothes. Then I just wait a right time to go to their house.

- END OF POV -

Done preparing for our dinner date, need to make myself beautiful and prepared for the night. So I went upstair to take a shower and to change my clothes and tada. Here's my outfit :

Adter making myself ready for the night. I already went down the stair to wait Junhyung outside the house. And I already saw him waiting there too.

YOUR POV :

He was really handsome and cool in any side and angle. I just watch him for a while and feels how much I love him. Then I finally approached to him when he noticed me.

"Good evening Junhyung-ah. Let's go inside now", I said and walk beside him.

"Is your mom there now ?", he asked.

"Nope ! But she's on her way home now", I said and remained silent when we were already at the pool area.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I observed her silently while sitting and facing her. She was really beautiful on the dress she was wearing. I can't understand what am I going to do when she sat next to me. Feels like my voice suddenly gone, then she suddenly broke the silence.

"Are you already in love with me ? Don't look at me like that oppa ?", she said and my heart start acting so weird.

"Me ? I-In love with you ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !", I denied again waah.

"Haha I know right. I'm just kidding", she said and laugh, but the laugh seems fake.

'Babo ! Why I can't tell the truth ? Am I too afraid to get hurt again ? But it will be more hurt if I loose her', I thought and aging and offer encouragement. "_-ah, honestly I lo-", I was cut off.

"Oh mom you're here", she suddenly speak. 'Wah ! Wrong timing', I thought.

- END OF POV -

My mom finally came, it is really time to tell the truth, there's no need to regret. I approached to my mom and addressed her. I let her sit facing me and Junhyung.

"_-ah, why it is too romantic ?", my mom asked.

"Nothing mom. Don't you like it ?", I said and raised my eyebrow. "Let's eat first mom", I said and smirked.

"Junhyung dear, how are you ? It's been a long time since you visit us here", my mom said and added, "Komawoyo jal bosalpyeo jusyeoseo _-ah".

"I'm fine Achumonim and you are always welcome", he said and cutely smile at my mom. "Achumonim I want to tell you something", he added and I feel nervous.

YOUR POV :

"Achumonim I want to tell you something", he said and that made me feel nervous.

"Eh Junhyung-oppa, you was talking to me earlier right ? What is it ?", I interruped them.

"Hey _-ah let him speak first" my mom said.

"Achumonim, I want to tell that -", I cut off him.

"Mom I have to tell you something. So listen to me first", I said.

"Okay ! Okay ! What is it ?", she said.

I took a deep breth first and look back to my mom. I look at Junhyung-oppa too and finally speak.

"Mom mianhae", I started and she look really confused why. "Mianhae because I lie to you. Because me and Junhyung is nothing really ties", I said witout doubt.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

_-ah suddenly break my conversation with Achumonim. Then the strange feling of mine went back to me. I was about to tell how much I love her but she made to tell the truth first. I am really shocked that she did that without telling me. And I don't know how to face Achumonim too because she means really shocked and mad too.

"W-What ?", her mom said and look at me. "I-Is that true Junhyung dear ?", she asked.

"Yeah ! Mianhae Achumonim", I said.

"But Junhyung don't you tell me that you loike her too ? Is that a lie too ?", she asked and feels like its my chance to tell it in front of her.

"No Achumonim", I said and look at _-ah. "Telling that I to you how much I like her is true. But Mianhae if we lied to you", I said and bow.

"You !", pointing me. "I can't accept you now for being dishonest to me. You can get out here now", she said. "And you _-ah, go inside and we have to talk", she added.

"Wait Achumonim. I do really love _-ah, so please let me proove it to you", I yelled.

"No need Junhyung, because I will continue her engagement to Hongki", she said and that hurt if its really happened.

"Please Achumonim don't do that", I pleased her but she did not listen to me anymore and found myself outside their house.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I was shocked when Junhyung -oppa told to my mom that he like me too. It makes my heart happy, but at the same time sad. I went back inside the house and keep on crying. Then my mom pick my phone and grounded me.

"Mom ! Mianhae !", I said cry out loud.

"_-ah ! Wae ? Why do you need to lie on me ?", my mom asked.

"Because if I not lied on you, you will pushed me to accept that engagement. And because you know me well, you can assure that I will followed you", I explained.

"But you still have no rights to lied on your own parents", she said and I admit that I am wrong.

"No mom, you are wrong. I have ! I have the right to depend on myself", I yelled at her and cause for her to slap me on my face.

"Ho-How dare you to lied at me like that. I finally decided to announce your engagement", she said and me crying.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When I was in the outside, I was looking up to _-ah's room. I can't really imagine how coward and fooled I am. Feels like I lost my love ones but not because of her parents but because of me. But this time, I promise not to give up her.

"Waaaaah !", I yelled out loud and punched the wall and went somewhere.

- END OF POV -

I went back to my room crying. I am grounded now, no phone, no computer and for sure no one can visit me too. That's my mom punishement, and now, my engagement to Hongki-oppa is going to continued. Then I suddenly remembered Junhyung.

"You fooled YONG JUN HYUNG", I shout at my room and crying really hard, "Why did you tell it at a wrong time !", I said and keep on crying.

I cried for the whole night and did not even take a little rest. I was really crying for having wrong decision in my life. That's really painful and feels like he is the only one who can heal it. I can't even imagine that the first boy I love the most is gone now. And my mom is really mad at me too and I know I made a pain in her heart too. It's really getting worst now and really hurts me.

Chapter 23

Other Confession

HaeIn is the speaker :P

I the school I was with Minhyun-ah only and was wondering why unnie is not around. I tried to call her at her phone but it was off. I asked her adviser too, and she said that unnie will not going to attend this day so I just let it and went to our room with Minhyun-ah.

"Good morning my HaeIn-ah", Hyunseung greeted me with a big smile , and I feel scared that time because of his dying hard fans.

"Hey don't shout that I'm like yours", I said shyly.

"But HaeIn-ah", he pouted. "When will you accept me as you boyfriend ?", he asked.

"I-I don't know roo. Don't ask me now", I answered.

"It's been a month since I start courting you", he said and look down.

"Are you tired of courting me now ?", I asked and hopefully he is not. "Then you can stop now if you want", I added and look at him.

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

'Am I tired of courting her ?', I thought the question she asked to me. Then I look at her face and think hardly about it, and a smile form in my lips.

"No HaeIn-ah. I told you, I wont give up on you !", I said and saw that she is simply smiling.

"Really ? Then wait for my answer", she said and left me.

Then I suddenly think a way to make her accept me as soon as possible. 'Maybe a date with her is enough', I thought and walk towards her with a smile in my lips.

- END OF POV -

HAEIN's POV :

Hopefully he never think about giving me up. I really can't accept that fact if that's happen. Well I do really like him as you know since the first time. But I still want to make sure that he is not playing around with me so I won't get hurt.

"Annyeong", someone greeted me, so I look who it is.

"Oh JaeJin-oppa, good morning", I said.

"Glad that Hyunseung is not around", he said and that words made me irrittate.

"Oh you are wrong. I'm always next to her", Hyunseung said behind JaeJin-oppa.

"Hyunseung where's Minhyun-ah ?", I asked.

"She's having a conversation with maknae", Gikwang-oppa is the one who answered me.

"Ah really ?", I said as I really forgot JaeJin-oppa.

"Gotta go HaeIn-ah", he suddenly speak and I feel guilty.

"A-Arasseo ! Mianhae JaeJin-oppa", I said & Hyunseung already sit next to me.

- END OF POV -

MiNHYUN's POV :

I let Doojoon-oppa and Gikwang-oppa leave first so I can talk to Dongwoonie one-on-one. I know that what I am going to do is not good in the eye of the other. But I am too confident now to myself, so I don't care about them and continued my plan to talk to him.

"Um Yoseob-oppa and Junhyung-oppa, can I talk to Dongwoonie first ?", I asked.

"Yeah ! And its up to him too", Yoseob-oppa said while Junhyung-oppa seems not in itself.

"Komawoyo !", I said and look to Dongwoon.

"M-Me ? Wae Minhyun-ah ?", he asked and I just pulled him.

We're now in the rooftop. I breath deeply first and prepared myself. I was really nervouse while Dongwoon is just staring and smiling at me. I already decided to ask him before someone can stole him from me, so I start the conversation.

"What is it Minhyun-ah ?", he asked.

"Dongwoon-oppa, please don't think that I'm just playing around with you. But ..", I paused for awhile to look at his smiling face. I can't explaine his face expression, so I breath deeply again and was about to continue my confession.

- END OF POV -

DONGWOON's POV :

Minhyun-ah pulled me with her through the rooftop. And I was thinking about asking her that time. Yeah that's right ! It seems that she made me love her. When she was talking to me, she suddenly stop and I guess that's my chance to continue what she's trying to say.

"But ? Can you be my girlfriend ?", I said without doubt and gave her the sweetiest smile I have.

"W-What ? she asked and look really shock.

"I said can you be my girlfriend", I said for the second time.

"B-But ...", I cut off her.

"Don't worry Minhyun-ah", I said, approached to her and hug her. "I leraned to love since we became close and since you said to me that you like me", I said.

"Dongwoon-oppa", she said and hug back.

"Again, for the third time. Can you be my girlfriend ?", I asked and shyly kiss her on her cheeks when she nodded her head happily.

- END OF POV -

When Minhyun-ah came in the room, she looks really happy and I was wondering why. She sat beside Gikwang-oppa and keep on smiling at herself.

"Hey Minhyun-ah what's happening to you ?", Yoon Leader-oppa asked.

"Guys ! I have something to tell you", she said.

"What is it ?", I asked.

"Dongwoon-oppa is my boyfriend now", she said happily.

"What ?", we unite.

"That's true HaeIn-unnie. I'm not lying", she said and raised her right arm.

"Wah ! That maknae, he has a girlfriend now", Hyunseung pouted.

"Wae ? Is HaeIn-ah still not yours ?", Yoon Leader-oppa asked And he just nodded.

After class, me and Minhyun-ah decided to go to _-unnie's house. But their servant even the one who close to us did not allowed us to come inside and we don;t know why. Then I start to feel something strange happened to her. We just let it this time and decided to went home to our own house.

At the B2ST dorm...

When we were at the dorm, everyone is celebrating for Dongwoon relationship with Minhyun-ah. While me is just sitting on a bench and feel envy about them. Then I think about a plan again for me and for HaeIn-ah.

"Why you are just sitting here ?", Junhyung suddenly asked and sit next to me and look upset.

"I was thinking a plan to make HaeIn-ah acept me as her boyfriend as soon as possible", I asnwered.

"Then asked her on a date", Yoseob suddenly speak. "Everyone come here", he called them.

"Wae ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"Hyunseung has a problem, let us help him", Yoseob said, babo.

"What is your problem Hyunseung ? Is it about HaeIn-ah ?", Yoon Leader asked and I just nodded.

"Why don't you ask her on a romantic date ?", Gikwang suggest.

"Don't like that ! Our only free day is on weekend", I said.

"Then let us make a plan for you. You will be having a date with her tomorrow", Yoon LEader said and smile like an evil.

The party is over now and everyone is really happy. But there's one I noticed that seems always want to be by himself. He was just sitting on a balcony, so I walk towards him and sat next to him.

"You have a problme too right ?", I asked and he nodded. "It's about _-ah ?", I asked.

"Yeah ! And that's really complicated.", he said. "Can you live me alone first !", he pleased me.

"Arasseo ! But if you need help, you can count on me okay", I said and went to my room to sleep early in the evening.

In the school...

In the morning, I only saw is Hyunseung together with Junhyung-oppa. And now, I am too worried about _-unnie because she's still not attending the class today.

"Annyeong Hyunseung and Junhyung-oppa", I greeted them.

"Good morning my HaeIn-ah", Hyunseung greeted while Junhyung-oppa is not and he look so upset.

"Um Junhyung-oppa are you okay ?", I asked because seems not really fine.

"HaeIn-ah let's go now", Hyunseung said and trying to push me away. "See you later Junhyung", he added and wave.

HAEIN's POV :

"Hey ! What ?", I asked.

"He has a problem so let him alone first", he said. "Where's Minhyun-ah by the way ?", he asked.

"She said that Dongwoon-ah text her to wait him at the Park", I said. "And where are the other ?", I asked.

"I don't know too. When I woke up, they are all not there", he said as he scratched his head and we both confused but we just let it and go to our room.

- END OF POV -

HYUNSEUNG"s POV :

When we went to our room, the other is still not there and I was really thinking that they're doing something now. Then I suddenly remember what they said last night. 'Are they really going to do it ?', I thought and suddenly received a text message.

YOON LEADER : We're here at the Green House now and preparing a romantic date for you and HaeIn-ah. So don't let her come here okay.

ME : What ? But I'm not ready about that Yoon Leader.

YOON LEADER : Don't worry ! Your date with her is a dinner date, so you still have time ^^

ME : But what Am I going to invite her ?

YOON LEADER : We have a plan for that too. So just relax there and wait for you dinner date with her.

ME : Arasse ! Komawoyo Yoon Leader.

I took a breath first then HaeIn-ah suddenly speak, "Who's that ? Is that Yoon LEader-oppa ? Where they are ?", she asked and keep on asking.

"Stop ! It's not them. So let's just wait for them to come okay", I said and she just nodded at me.

- END OF POV -

At last they are already coming with a glimpse on their eyes and a smile in their face. Dongwoon-ah went there too just too escort Minhyun-ah and to greet me too. I can feel that they are acting really weird and I was wondering why. Then the class finally ended. Me and Minhyun-ah already home because we are not allowed again to visit _-unnie.

HAEIN's POV :

When I was sitting on a sofa and watching T.V, I suddenly received a text message from Minhyun-ah and other B2ST member.

MiNHYUN : Unnie, can you please go to the Green House now ?

ME : Wae ? Are you gonna be there too ?

MiNHYUN : OF course unnie. So please go there and make sure to wear a beautiful dress.

ME : Okay ! Bye and take care .. :D

I followed what Minhyun-ah said. I take a shower first and finally pick a beautiful dress for me. Here's my outfit kekeke :D

Then I asked my driver to drive me through our school.

- END OF POV -

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

Yoon Leader told me to go to the Green House already before HaeIn-ah come first. So I went home already to take shower and to change my clothes. Then I already went ahead to our school. When I already inside the Green House, I was really amazed to what they did.

That's the Green House that we're always spending our time together with each othe ^^. Well, they really made the Green House so romantic :D.

"Nice job Yoon Leader", I said and smirked. I sat on a chair where I first stole a kiss to HaeIn-ah's cheeks. Then I received a text message from Minhyun-ah.

MiNHYUN : Hyunseung-oppa, unnie is already arrived. She is walking ahead through the Green House now. GOOD LUCK ! FiGHTiNG ! ^^

ME : Komawoyo !

Then I just wait HaeIn-ah to come, and I was really nervouse and too annoyed to myself because of what I feel.

- END OF POV -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 24

HaeIn and HyunSeung :))

When I walk inside the Green House, the lights are all off but there's a candle that giving me light to my way through somewhere. So I just followed the candle light, and there I saw Hyunseung sitting on a seat with a dinner table in front him. He was thinking seriosly that time, I guess. I watch him for a moment and he is really handsome, then he suddenly noticed me.

"Good evening HaeIn-ah", he said, stand up & escorted me through the table.

"G-Good evening Hyunseung", I said, blush. "Where are the others ?", I asked.

"The other ?", he said innocently. "I don't know too. Let's eat first ?", he invited, then a music suddenly played. [Easy]

I don't wanna say goodbye say goodbye (bye bye) say goodbye

neowa na ijewa ileohge dwae beolin geoni Oh~~

I don't wanna let u go let u go (let let) let u go

Easy come Easy go na gajgo jangnanchin geoni

E E Easy go (I never never know) She She She is gone (She was so easy)

E E Easy go (I never never know) She She She is gone (She let me now now)

I don't wanna say goodbye say goodbye (bye bye) say goodbye

We ended up like this Oh~

I don't wanna let you go let you go (let let) let you go

Easy come Easy go Did you just toy around with me?

E E Easy go (I never never know)

She She She is gone (She was so easy)

E E Easy go (I never never know)

She She She is gone (She let me now now)

When we are done eating, we just rest for a while. Start chatting around and laughing, and I really can feel the happiness that time. Then another song has played [Clenching a Tight Fist]. Hyunseung stand from where he was sitting and step closer to me.

"HaeIn-ah, can I dance with you ?", he asked, bowed and lend his hand to me. Then I just hold onto his hand and we start dancing a sweet dance.

I feel really nervous that time because he was just looking at me seriosly that he seems his eyes did not blink once too. After dancing, we finally sat down back to our seat and I feel really shy but happy at the same time.

"HaeIn-ah, do you really going to accept me as your boyfriend ?", he suddenly asked, then I look at his face. He looks really sincere that made my heart to beat so fast.

HAEiN's POV :

'Wah ! What am I going to do ?', I thougt. 'I guess I should accept him now. He seems really sincere', I added and face him. "Before I answer you, you should close your eyes first", I said.

"Wae ?", he asked.

"Just do it !", I said and he finally close his eyes.

Yeah I don't want to loose him, so even though this thing what I'm going to do is not good I will do it with all my heart because I do really love him.

"Hey", he yelled because I'm taking it too long.

"Be patience Hyunseung", I said.

I took a deep breath first, I look at his handsome face. Then I slowly move my face closer to his face, and as my answer, I kissed him at his kissable lips.

- END OF POV -

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

While my eye is still close, of course I can't see anything and just waiting for her to allowed me to open it again. I really want to open it because of thinking that she already left without telling. But I suddenly fell her lips into my lips and I was really shocked. I opened my eyes to make sure that's its really her. Then my heart start panicking and feels like it's going to explode anytime. It's act like that because I was right it's HaeIn-ah, the she let go off first.

"Oppa", she said and smile. "That's my answer", she said, but feels like I'm still in shock mode. "O-Oppa", she yelled.

"M-Mianhae HaeIn-ah", I said and still in shock.

"Are you okay ? Or disappointed on having an answer like that ?", she asked and look down.

""M-Mianhamnida ! Don't be sad that's not what I mean HaeIn-ah", I said and jokingly move my face closer to her.

"O-Oppa !", she said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you. I just want to say KOMAWOYO for accepting me as your boyfriend", I said and hug her tightly.

- END OF POV -

We talk a lot on that time. Then Minhyun-ah and other finally showed their selves on me. I guess Hyunseung-oppa and other planned all this things. But I guess I really need to thank them for helping us to get into a real relationship.

"Komawoyo everyone", I said and smile.

"Congratulation Hyung", Dongwoon-ah said. "You too HaeIn-noona", he added.

"Welcome to the family HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah", Gikwang-oppa said.

"Yeah ! Time for the party again", Yoseob yelled happily and wistled.

"Right ! Let's celebrate for our new two couples", Yoon Leader said.

While everyone is happy celebrating mine and Minhyun-ah's relation, I suddenly notice Junhyung-oppa is not there. And then I suddenly remember _-unnie and I guess Junhyung-oppa knows what happening to her.

"Yoon Leader-oppa where's Junhyung-oppa ?", I asked.

"He said that he is not on a mood now to have some party, so we just let him alone", he explained.

"Wae HaeIn-ah ? Is there a problem ?", Hyunseung-oppa asked.

"Yeah ! Unnie is not attending any class now and I guess Junhyung-oppa know what happened", I said and added, "the servant in their house is not allowing us too to visit her".

"What ?", they unite.

"HaeIn-noona is right. We notice that _-ah is always absent. We always asking our teacher why, but they don't want to answer us directly", Yoseob-oppa said.

"I hope Junhyung-oppa know what happened. And hope he can help cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said sadly and Dongwoon-ah approached to comfort her.

"Don't worry Minhyun-ah. For sure Junhyung-oppa know it and doing anything he can do to help her", he said and I guess he has a point about that.

"Okay ! Forget about that now. Just enjoy the night until 10:00. Then in the next day we will going to find out what happened", Yoon Leader suggested.

After the party, Hyunseung drive me home. While Dongwoon drive a ride for Minhyun-ah too. The other member volunteer to clean up the Green House for is. Then we finally arrived.

HAEiN's POV :

Wow I feel really happy this day. This is the happiest day I've ever had. I have Hyunseung-oppa now, and I can tell to anyone that he is really mine now.

"HaeIn-ah, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning", Hyunseung-oppa said and kissed me on my cheeks, I blush. "Bye ! Saranghae HaeIn-ah", he added, smile and wave.

"Saranghaeyo oppa. Bye !", I wave.

MiNHYUN's POV :

I feel happy for HaeIn-unnie and Hyunseung-oppa now. At last we have a boyfriend now and I can say that they will going to love us until the end. But cool unnie, what happened to her ? I was thinking about all the things about us. Then we finally arrived.

"What's the problem Minhyun-ah ?", Dongwoon-oppa asked.

"I just suddenly remember cool unnie", I said with a teary eyes. "I really feel worried to her because she's not picking up her phone too", I added.

"Don't worry Minhyun-ah. Please don't be sad", he said and hug me. "We will help you guys to find out what happened", he said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Komawoyo oppa", I said and kissed him on his cheeks as my goodbye.

"Bye Minhyun-ah. I'll pick you tomorrow", he said and finaly leaved.

- END OF POV -

In the morning, I awake happily and too excited to go to school and hoping that _-unnie is now there. I take a shower first and change my clothes to make me look beautiful. Then I received a text message from Hyunseung-oppa.

MY PRINCE JANG : I'm on my way now. See you there !

ME : Arasseo oppa ! Take care ^^

After a few minutes, he finally came. And wah ! my parents also came, so I need to introduce him as my boyfriend, nothing else but boyfriend. Of course I am proud, right.

"Good morning HaeIn-ah", he greeted. "Good morning Sir, Ma'am", he bow.

"Who is this handsome boy standing in front of our door ?", my mom asked.

"Mom ! Dad ! Meet my boyfriend JANG HYUNSEUNG", I said proudly.

HYUNSEUNG's POV :

When I arrived at their house, HaeIn-ah is together with two old person, and I guess they are her parents. I greeted them as my respect, then they asked who is me. Then I was happy to heard that HaeIn-ah did not denied our relationship.

"Nice to meet you Achussi and Achumonim", I said and shake their hands.

"You better take good care of my HaeIn-ah okay", her dad said.

"I promise Achussi", I said and we finally leaved and go to school.

- END OF POV -

Sigh, when we were at the school _-unnie is still not there to attend the class, and it makes me more feel worried. Then we all decided to go to her house after class.

Chapter 25

Junhyung In The Rain

-* FLASH BACK *-

While _-ah is still not attending the class, I junhyung always go to their house. I know that I am the reason why it is happening. And I have something to proove to Achumonim too. But going there and waiting to her mom is still not enough because she always try to ignore me.

"Achumonim. Please talk to me", I said, but she just passed that seems she did not see me. "Achumonim please !", I yelled, but she totally did not look back.

I let it for many times, but I can't allow what's happening now. So I just let her ignoring me. I am still waiting and trying to talk to her every after class.

*- END OF FLASH BACK -*

JUNHYUNG's POV :

After class, I already went again to _-ah's house to face her mom. It's been 4 days since I start doing this but there's still nothing happened. This time I will make sure not to give up and to do everything just to proove my love for _-ah. When I arrived at their house, I just wait a little time there, then Achumonim finally arrived.

"Junhyung ?", she said. "What are you doing here again ?", she asked innocently.

"Achumonim please give me a chance to explain everything", I said and hold her hands.

"No Junhyung. I don't have time to listen to your explanation", she said, walk and suddenly stop. "You can g home now", she added.

"No Achumonim. I will not going to leave here", I said and she look back to me.

Because of wanting her to listen to me, I decided to kneel in front of her. I tried to forget how importat my pride is just for her daugther. This is my first time to do this. Because this time, I really want to fight for my love one.

"Achumonim", I started. "I'm begging you. Please listen to me now", I said.

"Mianhae ! But I really don't want. Get up there now and leave this place", she said and left me along outside their house.

'I promise not to leave this place. I will make sure to attain Achumonim's feelings for me as her daughter's byfriend. And I promise to fight my feelings for _-ah no matter what happen', I thought. And when she left me, I just remained kneeling on the ground. After an hour, the rain suddenly falls down, but I still stay from where I was kneeling.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

When my mom arrived, she already visit me in my room and I was still crying that time. I can see on her face that she is too worried to me. But I really can't imagine that my mom is not allowing my bestfriends to visit me.

"_-ah, did you already eat your dinner ?", she asked but I did not answer her, and decided to speak then.

"Mom, why do you ban my friends who visited me ?", I asked.

"Let's go down the stair and eat together", that what she said, she did not answer my question.

When we were already in the dinning table, someone suddenly open the door and it was Hongki-oppa. It seems that my mom invited him to eat dinner in our house.

- END OF POV -

HONGKI's POV :

_-ah's mom suddenly called me and inviting me to eat dinner at their house. Then I rush going to their house. When I arrived at their house, it was raining really hard. I was walkig to their door when I suddenly saw someone kneeling in front of the door. I went to see who he is and surprised me to know that it is Junhyung.

"J-Junhyung", I said and shared my umbrella to him. "W-What are you doing ? It's raining really hard", I added.

"Hongki, do me a favor", he said.

"W-What is it ?", I asked nervously.

"Please don't accept the arrange engagement with _-ah. I know that you know how much she loves me. And I'm telling to you now, that I do really love her and losing her is for sure my death", he said without a doubt in the tone of his voice.

I feel his sincerity that time, and I can feel that he is crying too but I can't ensure it because his face is really wet. I became really speechless to what he ask me to do. I decided to left him alone first and went inside the house. I opened the door, and Achumonim invited me to sit and eat together with them. I start walking towards them and sit next to _-ah.

- END OF POV -

Hongki-oppa and mom start eating their meals, and me is still feel like losing my appetite. I did not even touch my meals, when Hongki-oppa and mom already done eating, I just called the maid and ask to fix the my foods.

"_-ah, you did not even eat a little", he said.

"Don't worry about her. Maybe she don't like the foods", my mom said.

"Achumonim, it's raining really har outside. And by the way, someone is waiting for you there too", he said and I was wondering who.

"I know who he is", my mom said and drink water. "Just let him there. He will going to leave then", she added.

"But tha person is too important to _-ah", he said and I already think about Junhyung.

"I-Is he -", I was cut off by my mom.

"Hongki-ah don't worry about that. And I forgot to tell that your engagement with _-ah will going to continue", she said.

YOUR POV :

I was worried when I figure out that Junhyung-oppa is waiting for my mom outside the house. I am wondering if he is just letting himself in the rain, and hoping that he is not. While thinking about it, my mom suddenly opened a topic about the engagement.

"Hongki-ah don't worry about that. And I forgot to tell that your engagement with _-ah will going to continue", she said and I am hoping that he will going to reject it.

Then he stand up from where he was sitting, he look at me and smile, and look back to my mom and said, "Mianhae Achumonim but I don't want to accept the engagement".

"W-What ?", my mom said and look really surprised. "Didn't you like her since you were child ?", my mom asked and I feel confuse about that.

"Yeah ! I love her since I was child. But Achumonim, I a not the guy she love", he said and look down and I feel sorry about it.

- END OF POV -

HONGKI's POV :

Well before this thing happened, I already decided to reject Achumonim if she has a planned to ask me. I decided this since I finally proove that _-ah is in love with Junhyung. It hard to accept the fact but I still tried to and now I'm in a painful.

"W-What ?", her mom said and look really surprised. "Didn't you like her since you were child ?", she suddenly asked.

"Yeah ! I love her since I was child. But Achumonim, I am not the guy she love", I said and look down.

"H-Hongki-oppa", she said and I look at her.

"D-Don't worry _-ah. This is my own decision, to give up on you. I know how you really feel. And I know that you are really sad and in a pain now", I said as I tapped her head.

"But Hongki-ah, I already told to your...", I cut off Achumonim.

"I told to my dad that I don't want the engagement anymore. And he just let me decide. Mianhae Achumonim", I said, bow and continued. "Achumonim, let tehm explained everything to you first, so you can understand _-ah's reason for doing it".

After talking to them, I finally decided to go home. Outside their house, I saw Junhyung is still there and waiting even though it still raining. Ad the words that I spoke to them is keep n flashing back in my head. And rejecting the opportunity for me to be _-ah become mine is really painful.

- END OF POV -

Hongki-oppa went home with a smile in his face, but I still feel sorry for him because I know that he is in a painful now. I still can't imagine that he loves me for a long time. I was hoping that he told it to me or even intend to introduce himself from the start. I sigh for thinking of so many problem, then I suddenly remember Junhyung.

", can you check outside our house if there still someone waiting", my mom suddenly said and followed her and went back.

" Jun Hyung is there Ma'am. No umbrella and kneeling on the ground", she said, I was surprised and made me really worried.

"Let's go _-ah. Go back to your room now", my mom said.

"B-But mom", I said.

"I said go back to yor room. NOW !", she strongly said.

I can't even stand not to follow her because I was too affraid that she will get more mad. So I went to my room and keeps on crying because of being coward. I stand in front of my window, trying to look dwn to check Junhyung. Then I really saw him there, no umbrella and kneeling on the ground, and seeing him doing that stupid thing is hurting me badly.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I am still waiting at the front door when Hongki suddenly went outside and approached to me.

"I did the favor you want. So do me a favor too", he said.

"W-What is it ?", I said while shaking because of coldness.

"Don't give up her and make sure to love her truely. Because once you tried to hurt her feelings, I will make sure to stole her from you even though she don't want. And knowing that you make her cry, I promise to kill you", he said and already left with a teary eyes.

I wasn't able to thank him that time because I was shocked that he do the favor I ask for. That favr is really hard to do and I know how he feels now. "Komawoyo !", I whispered. "I promise to love her with all my heart", I added and remained kneeling.

Then a few minutes, one of their maid suddenly oppened the door and it seems that she is checking if I'm still there. After an hour, no one now is opening the door and the rain finally stop at maybe 2:00 am.

It is now morning, and I'm still waiting outside their house. I can feel that my body will going to fall at anytime. Feels like I don't have enough energy now. Then Achumonim finally out of home and I can see in her reaction that she is surprised when she saw me.

"W-Why are you still here ?", she asked and look worried.

"I will not going to leave this place Achumnim. I love _-ah so much, and I don't have a plan to give up my feelings for her. So pleade allow me to explain and accept me as her true boyfriend now", I said bravely.

"G-Go home and change your clothes first. I do not want you to get sick because of me", she said, walk and sto. "I will call you if I am ready to talk to you and to listen to your explanation", she said and finally leaved.

I was still notsure when she's going to call me. But knowing that there's a chance now made e smile. But now, I should follow her first, so I go homw to take a shwer ad to change my clothes.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 26

Junhyung got Fever !

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When I went home, I feel that my bones in my knees are all broken feels like I'm a lame, me clothes are really wet and I'm not feeling well. And when I open the door, everyone is waiting there and waiting for me to come. They are all look worried and I can read that there are something they want to ask.

"Hyung where have you been ? And why your clothes are too wet ?", Dongwoon asked.

"It's nothing !", I denied and Hyuseung approached to me to touch my forehead.

"Junhyung you have a fever", he said as he check his own temperature. "What happened to you ?", he asked.

"I said nothing ! I feel very great", I said and walked into my room.

- END OF POV -

At your house ...

Because of what Junhyung did, I feel really worried about his condition. But I don't know how to contact him now. While busy thinking about it, my estfriends suddenly come inside my room. I was surprised and wondered how, but I ignore it and really happy to see them again.

"Cool unnie, I miss you so much", Minhyun-ah said, approached with a teary eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I miss you so muc to Minhyun-ah ! You too HaeIn-ah", I said and hugged them both.

"Unnie, yu look so ugly now. You seemed not taking good care of yourself", she said and hugged back.

"Hey I'm not ugly", I said and laugh.

"Cool unnie, you know what, Dongwon-oppa is my boyfriend now. And Hyunseung-ah is HaeIn-unnie's boyfriend now too", Minhyun-ah told it to me happily.

"Oh really ? Wow ! Congrats girls ! I hope your relation with them will be going strong", I said and thought, 'I hope I am in a real relation with Junhyung-oppa too'.

"What's the matter unnie ? What happened here by the way ?", HaeIn-ah suddenly asked I decided to tell to them the truth.

-* FLASH BACK *-

My mom and my dad arrange an engagement for me and for Hongki. Because I don't know him and I don't want an arrange engagement, I try to find someone that can pretend as my fake boyfriend. That time Junhyung is the only one there that I can ask for. I don't know why I can't tell it to anyone. I asked Junhyung to act as my fake boyfriend but he refused it.

On the day that I really need someone to pretend on, Junhyung suddenly came to do it and that made me surprised. We just pretend and pretend until it became too worst. Everytime I am always about to ended up that stupid fake relation, there's always a barrier that seems really stopping us. And the one thing that gave me a ig problem is, my mom and dad seemed really like him.

And the worst thing that happened is, I fall in love with him everytime we're acting in front of my parents. I fall in love with his acting ability because it seems that he is not acting and I know that I am too stupid for pretending about it. I love him more when we became too close. But that time, his ex-girlfriend suddenly appeared and gave me a pain in my heart that cause for me to tell the truth to my mom.

And I hate him for telling his true feelings on a wrong time. Because he just shout it out when I already told to my mom the truth.

*- END OF FLASH BACK -*

"I told it to you already, he loves you unnie but you did not listen to me", she said and I was already crying.

"Don't cry cool unnie. For sure he has a plan and doing everything for you", Minhyun-ah said.

"Yeah ! Junhyung-oppa is at outside the house last night waiting there even it was raining", I cried out loud. "But my mom ! she seems really mad at us", I added.

"Unnie, we have plan for you so you can visit Junhyung-oppa and talk to him", HaeIn-ah said and start her plan.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While lying at my bed, I was keep on checking my phone to see if Achumonim have a message. During waiting, I take a look at my stolen picture of _-ah. I was thinking all the memories that I have together with her, then I suddenly received a phone call.

"Yobosaeyo !"

"Yobosaeyo ! Meet me at the Han River at 5:00 in the afternoon. See you there"

"A-Arasseo Achumonim"

When she hang up the phone, I already take a shower then chnage my clothes. I went there that feels like I don't have a high fever. I went there at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon. I just wait her there for one hour, and then I finally saw Achumonim coming.

"Are you waiting here for too long ?", she asked. "Are you okay ? You look not feeling well !", she noticed.

"I-I'm fine Achumonim, don't worry about me", I said and gave her a smile.

"I just want to talk to you now. So I will start now", she said and I nodded. "Tell me, do you really love _-ah ?", she asked. "Because I can assure you that she really love you", she added.

"Yes Achumonim ! I do really love her. I love everything about her, and I don't want to loose her", I said.

"You know how much I like you for _-ah. But why you guys did that kind of thing ? Why do you need to pretend and to lie ?", she asked.

"Mianhae Achumonim. Honestly, when she asked me to do it as her fake boyfriend, I rejected her. But on the day she said she need it, I just found myself in your house and introducing myself as her boyfriend", I explained.

"Then do you guys not love each other since that day ?", she asked again.

"We did not to talk about our own feelings for each other. We did not have a chance to do that, maybe because of thinking that one of us is not in love with each other. And feels like we both tried to pretend that thing until this happened", I said and suddenly my body falls down.

"J-Junhyung dear are you really okay ? You have a fever", she said and I was happy when heard that she called my name like before. "W-What will I do ?", she panicked.

"Achumonim mianhae for making you worried. But for now, please give me back your daughter to me. I do really love her, and losing her is my death", I said and feels like my tears are flowing in my face.

"We cantalk about that next time Junhyung. You should go home for now", she said and asked her driver to take me home.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

HaeIn-ah did chat arund to our maid, while Minhyun-ah is happy joking around t the guard of the house.

They did all that thing to give me a time to went outisde the house and to go to the B2ST dorm. When I am already outside the house, I decided to call HaeIn-ah because I don't where is the dorm located.

"Yobosaeyo ! I am here now outside the house"

"Arasseo ! Meet us at the park okay",

I hang up the phone and go to the park by myself and wait for them to come. After waiting about 15 minutes, they finally came and look really tired.

"Why are guys sweating too much ?", I asked.

"We run towards here cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said exhaustedly.

"Mianhae !", I said, bow.

"Enough ! That's okay we don't have time now, let's go", HaeIn-ah said.

Then we start walking along through the B2ST dorm. I feel really nervouse and I don't know what Am I going to do if I saw him, I just keep on thinking about it, when we finally reached the dorm.

- END OF POV -

"We are here now unnie. Are you ready ? You have atime limit okay", she said and I just nodded.

"Cool unnie, knock the door now", Minhyun-ah said and I followed her.

I start knocking the door, and it tooks a minute before someone opened it. The person who opened it is Woonie-ah, he looks really worried and I don;t know why. When he saw me, he already approached to me.

"Cool noona thank god you are here", he said.

"W-Wae ? Is there a problem ?", I asked and the other went outside one-ny-one.

"_-ah ! Glad you are here", Gikwang eyes got brighter.

"Noona, Junhyung have a high fever now and he keeps calling out your name", Yoseob-oppa said and my tears suddenly flows.

"Come in _-ah ! I will let you to go inside his roo", Yoon Leader suggest and escorted me.

At the other side (HS) ..

While _-unnie is at Junhyung's room. I told to others the story behind them. They all looks touched, sad and worried for them.

"So I was right that there's something strange about them !", Yoon Leader said.

"Yeah ! And Junhyung only do it just because he want to help unnie. But it seems that he fall in love with her too", I said.

"HaeIn-ah, I'm so glad that we don't have to pretend to yor parents", my Hyunseung suddenly pouted and hold my hands.

"Of course we don't because yu tld me that you like me. While Junhyung did not even tried to show it to unnie", I said.

YOUR POV :

At Junhyung's room, I sat o the edges of his bed and try to make his fever get lower. I was crying that time because I was really worried. Blaming myself because it happens to him because of me. I hld his hands, and keep my eye looking at him.

"Junhyung-oppa, you should wake up and get well soon okay", I said, then he suddenly speak.

"_-ah ! Mianhae for hurting you", he said and I feel he is sincere about it. Then I saw a tears flowing on side of his face.

"I-It's okay Junhyung-oppa. Don't be sorry. I'm the oe who need to apologize because of causing a lot of trouble to you", I said and kissed him at his cheeks.

I keep on talking to him even though he is sleeping. While making his fever too to get lower, my limit is already ended too. I didn't even got the chance to talk to him, and seeing him in that condition is really sad for me. Then HaeIn-ah finally come to his room too.

"Unnie mianhae but we have to go home now", she said.

"A-Arasse", I said and went outside the room.

"How's Junhyung ?", Yoon Leader asked.

"I guess he is getting better now. Take care of him and make sure him to eat a nutritious food", I remind. "Bye, I need to go home now", I waved and finally left them.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While I was sleeping, I can feel _-ah's presence that time. But because of my condition, I can't even open my eyes for a second just to see her. After a hour, the presence of her suddenly gone, but I can feel the presence of my friends inside the room. I feel mad because I became feel fine in a wrong time, then I slowly trying to opened my eyes.

"W-Why are you guys all here ?", I asked.

"Well _-ah told us to take good care of you", Gikwang said.

"What ? Where is she now ?", I panicked and pushing myself to stand up.

"Oops ! You still need to take a rest. She went home now, because she just went here without her mom's permission", Yoon Leader said.

"What did she do here ?", I asked and hoping that I am awake that time.

"She visited you and take good care of you too for an hour. I guess she is the reason why you are getting better now. So you better get well soon", Yoseob said.

"Fake maknae is right. Take some rest now and visit her next time", Hyunseung said. "For sure what ever your problem is, you can solve it especially if it is involve to her, right ?', Hyunseung added and smile gently.

"Hyung, sleep now okay. Take a lot of energy so you can fully fight for your feelings for her", Dongwoon said and I followed them because I can feel that they are too worried.

I sleep peacefully while dreaming about _-ah.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 27

Engagement ?

When I went home, everyone is panicking by searching for me. Then I already went upstair, I went to my room and I lay at my bed. A few seconds, the door suddenly opened and it was my mom.

"Where have you been ?", she asked.

"N-Nothing mom !", I denied and she walk towards me.

"Wae ? Are you still crying about him ?", she asked then I look at her. "Do you really love him that much ?", she added.

"M-Mianhae mom", I said, cry.

"It's okay _-ah", she said as she trying to ease my pain. "I understand how you feel for him. But what you've done to me and your dad is really bad", she added and left me crying.

'Wah ! Why do I need to suffer like this ? I do really love him. But how can I fight for him ?', I thought and finally fall asleep.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

It's been three days since I got a high fever. And thank god I am fina now. But I don't know how will I start my day. I can't even decide if I will go to _-ah's house. While thinking about it, I suddenly received a phone call from Achumonim.

"Yobosaeyo !"

"Are you okay now ?", she asked.

"Yeah ! Komawoyo Achumonim"

"I need to talk to you, it's an emergency", she said and that made me feel worried.

"Wae ? Is something bad happened to _-ah ?", I asked.

"Nope ! But we need to talk because of her",

"Wae ?", I asked confusely.

"Just meet me tomorrow at the first restaurant where we ate together"

"Arasseo !", then she hang up.

What Achumonim said made me really worried. She did not even tell any clue about what we are going to talk abut _-ah. Then I lay at my bed for an hour by only thinking about it. At the dinner time, Hyunseung called me to eat along with them.

"Hyung what are you thinking of ? You are too serios", Dongwoon noticed.

"Um, Achumonim called me and said that she need to talk to me tomorrow", I said and look down. "And she said that it's an emergency", I added

"Wae ? Is something bad happened to noona ?", Yoseob asked.

"I-I'm not sure about that because she did not tell anything", I answered.

"Maybe that's a good news, right ?", Hyunseung said. "Be positive Junhyung", he added.

"Yeah, hopefully that is a good news", I said and finished eating my food.

After eating I already went back to me room, and think about what will going to happened tomorrow. In the morning, I awake early in the morning. I first check my phone and there I saw Achumonim's message.

MY LOVABLE ACHUMONiM : Let meet at the restaurant in lunch time. See you there !

I did not reply on her anymore, I already rushed myself to take shower, change my clothes and make myself presentable. After an hour, I already went to the restaurant and wait Achumonim to come. I feel scared, nervous and even happy while waiting for her. Then a car suddenly stop in front of me.

"A-Achumonim annyeong !', I greet. "Let's go inside now ?", I added as I escorted her.

"Komawoyo Junhyung dear", she said and the way she called me dear is really great.

Inside the restaurant, she first ordered our meals. We eat first before she finally start our conversation.

"Junhyung, I need your help", she said and what she said sounds familiar.

'That's what _-ah asked me before', I thought and aswered her, "W-What is it Achumonim ?".

"Seeing _-ah crying all day long is really painful for me. And I know that you are the only one who can help me to make her fine", she said.

"What do you want me to do Achumonim ?", I asked, and thinking that she will going to acept me again.

"I have a plan. I will going to arrange an engagement for her", she said.

"What ? And you want me to -", I was cut off by her.

"Let me finish first", she said and I bow. "On saturday night, you need to go there together with your parents, understand ?", she added.

"B-But why Achumonim ? I'm not the one who will going to have an egagement with her", I said sadly and feels like my heart feels giving up.

"Don't ask too much. Just do it", she said with a high voice.

"A-Arasseo !", I said and remained silent.

After an hour, we finally parted, I first went to the park to think about what Achumonim planning. "Should I really need to go there ?", I said and keep on thinking what I am going to do.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

It is now Saturday morning and I don't have any news bout Junhyung. HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah can't visit me now because they have a date together with there love ones.

"I miss attending class", I said because it's been a week since I did not attend to school. Then my mom suddnely knock at my room.

"_-ah we have a special visitors tonight. So make sure yourself to be presentable", she said.

"Visitors ? Who ?", I asked and really don't have any idea.

"It's a surprised. So just do it okay", she said and leaved.

In the afternoon, I made my routine, I take a shower, put a make up in my face and pick a beautiful dress. After an hour, my mom came back to my room and commanding me went down the stair.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I first make a conversation to my parents about what Achumonim want. I told to them too that the daughter of Achumonim is the girl I really love. Then they finally accpeted Achumonim's invitation. I start driving my ca, and I feel really nervous. We arrived at their house at about 6:00 in the evening.

"Dad, mom, are you ready ?", I asked.

"Of course we are. It seems that you are the one who's not ready", my mom and smirked.

"Thet's not true", I pouted, then we walk towards the door. I start knocking the door and Achumonim is the who opened the door.

"Come in", she said and escorted us. I was happy walking through because I saw _-ah there and sitting on a chair.

Achumonim let everyone to eat first. While we were eating, I am alwayssimply looking at _-ah and she was really beautiful. Then Achumonim suddenly speak.

"Mr. Yong and , I want to tell you something", she said and I was wondering what it is.

'Is she going to pleased my parents to make me avoid _-ah ?', I thought, then my mom speak.

"Ah what is it ?", she asked.

"I want an engagement for Junhyung and _-ah", she said directly. Then my eyes and _-ah's eye met with both same expression, yeah we're shock.

"M-Mom ! Achumonim", we unite.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I was shocked to what my mom asked to Junhyung's parents. Is she really going to do that ? Dad don't even know it for sure. I don't know what will I do. But having a engagement with Junhyung ? Wah ! Is she really sure about it !

", are you sure about that ? Your husband is even not here ?", said.

"Oh mianhae ! I am just late", someone said, and I'm sure that it's my dad. "We are truely sure about it. So we are only need is your approval and ", my dad said and that made me really surprised and really confuse on what's happening.

"Well if that's the case, I guess we can approved it. Because our Junhyung love her that much, I think its no big deal, right hon ?", his mom said.

'Wah ! What's happening ?', I thought and my heart is beating so fast.

"Yeah ! And I guess they both really love each other, so we don't have a problem about that", his dad agreed and smile at me, then I smile back at him.

Wah ! What's this ? What's happening all of a sudden ? It's really oh I don't know. They just keep on talking about the engagement happily. They seemed became already comfortable with each other. They seemed did not noticed us too, so I just excuse to them and went outside to the garden.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

When I saw _-ah walking away to us, I made myself to excuse to the elders too. And they seemed really close with each other. Then I followed where _-ah went, I walk towards her because I want to talk to her too.

"Annyeong _-ah", I said and smile. "We need to talk", I added.

"Yeah ! What's happening all of a sudden ? It's really confusing", she said and look really confused.

"I-I don't know about it too. And that's not the thing I want to talk to", I said.

"Mianhae ! Are you feeling well nw ?", she asked.

"Yeah !", I said, and she can't look at me directly. So I suddenly hugged her. "_-ah Mianhae for hurting your feeligs. So please forgive me", I said and she's trying to let go off.

"L-Let me go Junhyung", she said and trying to push me away. "Please I don;t want them to see us like this", she added.

"No ! I don't want. I want you always here by my side. And wont let you off until you can forgive me", I said and she finally hug back.

"I-I already forgive you O-Oppa", she said and I can feel that she is crying, so I face her. "Mianhae for causing a big trouble to you", she said, then I wiped her tears.

"Don't be sorry about that", I said, smile and hug again. "You knw what. I must thank you for that trouble. Because to me, it's really the great thing that happened to, because I met you as the girl that I will surely love the most", I explained.

"K-Komawoyo oppa", she siad and hug back.

"And the way you call me oppa made my heart really happy. So be mine _-ah", I said and face her again.

"Oppa I am already yours. I guess you already stole my heart since the first time we met. And it seems that you don't have any plan to back it to me", she pouted and I laugh a little.

"What ? I am not the one who stole that. As I remember you are the who stole a heart, and that heart is mine", I said and stole a kissed on her lips.

"Wah ! You are bad", she said.

We just spend a little time in the graden to talk a lot of things about us. Then we finally decided to went back inside the house. And seems that our parents are already done with their conversation now.

"Good bye and ", my dad said.

"Achumonim Komawoyo. Bye !", I said and simply look at _-ah.

"Say good bye to her too", Achussi said, and I blush.

"Arasseo", I said, they laugh. "B-Bye _-ah", I said and she just smile at me.

"Take care", Achumonim said as she wave at us.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 28

My Second Date With Junhyung

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I awake happily in our own house. I walk along the street through B2ST dorm. When I reach the room, I already go inside and then to my room to take a shower. I was singing along really happy inside the shower room. And when I went outside, everyone is there waiting for me.

"Hyung what happened ? Is that a good news ? You look really happy now", Dongwoon noticed.

"That's right. Tell us what happen. Hurry !", Yoseob said excitedly.

"Guys !", I said and look down, trying to fool them around.

"What ? Is it a bad news ? But that's impossible. I can assure that it's not", Hyunseung said and he do really know me well.

"Hey come on tell to us directly now", Gikwang pouted.

"And don't try to fool us around", Yoon Leader said while clenching his fist.

"Actually, Achumonim arrange an engagement for _-ah a...", I was cut off by them beacause they suddenly shout.

"What ?", they unite with a wide eye.

"To whom ? To Hongki ? What will you going to do ?", Hyunseung panicked.

"Wait !", I said and sigh. "Please calm down first and let me finish what I'm trying to say", I said, he bow. "Achumonim arrange an engagement for me and _-ah", I said and they shout.

"Congrats !", they said happily.

"Hyung that's great. Congrats !", Dongwoon said, shake my hands and the other do the same thing.

"Make sure not to lose her now", Yoon Leader said whil shaking my hands, and I nodded at him as my answer.

"Let's celebrate for him now", Gikwang said.

"That's a great idea", Yoseob agreed, then I excuse to them.

"Mianhae guys ! But I was planning to ask _-ah on a date", I said and they pouted to me.

"That's okay. You can go now", Yoon Leader said and face the other. "Let him celebrate together with her girlfriend. We can celebrate this on the other day", he said and they all nodded and smile at me.

Then I finally leaved and thanks them, I also borrowed Hyunseung's car and start driving it. I was happy driving the car, and feel excited too on my real date with _-ah. When I arrived to their house, I saw Achumonim and Achossi was about to leaved to. So I approached to them to greet them.

"Good morning Achumonim and Achossi", I said, bow.

"Junhyung dear, good morning", Achumonim greeted me with a sweet smile in her face.

"What are you doing here ? It's too early in the morning and my princess is still dreaming inside her room", Achossi said.

"Um, Achossi can I ask your permission for _-ah to go on a date with me ?", I asked.

"That's okay with us Junhyung dear", Achumonim is the one who answered me. "Just make sure to take good care of his princess, understand ?", she remind me.

"I understand Achumonim. Komawoyo", I said and bow. "Komawoyo too Achossi", I added.

"Okay ! Okay !", he said. "We have to go now. You can go inside the house now by yourself, but I'm not allowing you to enter my princess room", he said and finally leaved.

Well, Achossi did remind me not to enter _-ah's room. But I want to see her sleeping and I want her to see me first when she finally awake. So I did not follow what Achossi said and I still enter _-ah's room and there I sat on the edges of her bed and waited her to awake.

- END OF POV -

I open my eyes happily, I first stretch my arms and look around my room. When I got up, I was shock because Junhyung-oppa is there and looking at me really serious. Then I lay back and cover my face because I feel embarassed to him.

"O-Oppa ! What are you doing here ?", I asked shyly.

"Hey don't cover your face my fake girlfriend", he said and that made me feel insult.

"What ? Fake girlfriend ?", I yelled at him madly, then he suddenly hug me.

"Let's go on a date. Since the first is only fake, let's make it real now as my girlfriend and me as your boyfriend", he said while hugging me.

"Heh ! Is that the only thing you want oppa ?", I asked and smirked. "It's too early oppa", I pouted, then he face me again.

"But I want to spend my whole day and time with my girlfriend. Please", he pouted. "Stand upt now and take a shower", he said and trying to pull me up.

"A-Arasseo ! Just wait me here okay", I said, stand up and go inside my shower room.

I am already taking a bath inside my shower and it take me a long time. Then after that, I pick my outfit that can make me more beautiful. Of course I put a make up in face too.

It's not really that beautiful but I love my outfit ^^. Then I finally went outside to face my boyfriend. Junhyung is there sitting on my bed and waiting for me. And I can say that he was impressed to me when he saw me. So I start walking towards him and stop in front of him.

"Oppa don't look at me like that. You're making me melting", I joke.

"Mianhae ! I can't just control myself", he said, I blush. "You're really driving me crazy", he added and stand up. "Let's go", he said, smile and offer his arms for me to hold on.

He escorted me to go outside and open the door of his car before I sit on the passenger seat. He start driving the car and I don't know where he is panning to go on our date. While he is driving his car, I was just looking outside and it seems that the place is not familiar to me.

"O-Oppa ! Where are we now ? Where are we going ?", I asked.

"It's a secret. Just wait there okay", he said, so I just followed him and continued my sight seeing.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I was happy driving the car. And I was planning to go on a date with her on my favorite place. The place where I can be alone if I want, but this time I want to go there together with my girlfriend. After an hour we finally arrived to the place I like.

"Where here ?", I said and went outside first to open the door for her.

"Where are we ? No one's here ?", she asked and look really amazed.

"We're here in my favorite place. And yeah as you can see no one's here but only you and me", I said and smile at her.

"Oppa ! It's seems like this is a paradise. How did you find this place ?", she asked.

"Well, I found this place when EunAh broke up with me", I said, she look at me and smile.

"Forget about i oppa", she said. "What are we going to do now ?", she asked.

"Wait ! You saw that tree of cherry blossom near a river", I pointed and she nodded. "You go there first and wait me there", I said and she just follow me.

I went back to where I park the car to pick all the things we need. Actually, I cook foods for our lunch. I bought a big teddy bear too and put the necklace there that for her too. And there's one thing that I want to give to her too. After picking all things, I walk through where she's waiting.

"Oppa, let me help you", she said when she saw me.

"Komawoyo _-ah", I said and she start helping me.

"So you planned a picnic date huh", she said and smirked at me.

"Um. not really", I said and invite her to eat.

We ate the foods I prepare for her. And I feel happy that she really appreciate all the foods. She ate it happily and I feel happy watching her like that. After eating, I finally gave the teddy bear to her.

"Wow ! Komawoyo oppa", she said that feels like her eyes is brighten. "It's really cute just like you oppa", she added and hug me.

"Mwo ? Am I look like a teady bear ?", I said, then she face me an smock a kissed on my lips.

END OF POV

I was really happy together with my one and only boyfriend. The teddy bear he gave to me is really cute. Then I take a look on it seriously and there I notice a necklace on it's neck. The necklace is too beautiful and feels like it's the partner of the bracelet that he gave to me before. While looking at it, Junhyung-oppa suddenly pick it back to him.

"This necklace ? Of course its yours too", he said and put it to me.

"Why there's so many surprise gift ?", I asked.

"N-Nothing ! I just want to give you a gift", he said and blush.

"Komawoyo oppa", I said and excuse to him first to put the bear inside the car.

I went back to where he is. We spend our time under the tree of cherry blossom and was lying there. We were playing, chatting and joking around. And I feel really lucky to have him as my boyfriend. Then after an hour, a rain suddenly pour, good timing I was teasing him that time. I run away from him and he tried to catch me. We start playing on the rain and he finally caught me and hug me tightly.

"Caught you huh", he said and I was just laughing. Then he made me face him.

"Oppa", I said and he was picking something in his pocket. "What's that ?", I asked.

"_-ah", he said and I was shock when I saw a couple ring inside of the box. "Be mine forever _-ah", he added and put the ring in my fingering.

"Oppa !", I said, blush. Then he let me put the other ring on his fingering.

Then he suddenly kissed me under the rain and I kissed back on him. I feel really happy that time and feels like this is the greatest day for me. I do really love rain, and this time I am here in the rain together with the guy I really love.

I suddenly hug him tighly and whispered, "I'm only yours oppa. So be mine too and don't even intend to leaved me. Because it can cause my death". I ended and stole a kissed on his cheek and start playing around with him again.

Then he shout back at me, "Leaving you is impossible. Because if I lost you again, my life is just nothing. And just like you, it can cause my death too".

JUNHYUNG's POV :

This was the happiest day for me. Being with her is the best, she can make my day complete and make me really happy. Having her as my girlfriend now, I guess I don't have anything that can wish for. The whole day had passed with only happines even though it's raining and it's because of her. Then before we finally leaved, we first to the dress store to change our clothes.

"How about this oppa ?", she said and and showed it to me.

"That's fit you the best", I said and winked at her.

"How about you oppa ? Did you already change ?", she asked I just nodded.

Then I start driving the car. We are happy chatting inside the room and I can still feel happines even though we already spend our whole day and time with each other. Feels like I am going to miss her already If you just parted for an hour. Then we finally arrived to their house.

"Komawoyo Junhyung-oppa !", she said. "See you tomorrow", she added and wave.

"Ne, Saranghaeyo _-ah. Bye !", I said, then she suddenly gave mi a goodbye kissed.

I went home with a smile in my lips that no one seems can erase it.

END OF POV

Chapter 29

Hongki Is Going To Leave ?

As I awake in the morning, I feel really great now than before ad my heart is full of happiness. I stand up from lying. I opened the widow i my room and breathed the breeze I feel. The weather is really great too and the humming of the birds seems happy too. I decided to went down the stairs and there I saw my parents.

"Good morning dad, mom", I greeted as I approached to them to kiss their cheeks.

"You seemed very happy now huh ! What happened on your date with Junhyung ?", my mom asked, giggling.

"Let's talk about that while eating", my dad suggest and smile at me.

While ating and talking about my date, I really enjoy chatting around and laughing around with them. I am so thaksful to have them as my parents. They are so laveable, caring, understanding. What else ? Uhm, almost perfect, I guess. Then I remember that I have to attend class for today. So I excuse myself to them and went back upstair to shower and to change my clothes.

When I went down the stair I saw Junhyung-oppa talking to my parents. So I decided to approached to them.

"Junhyung-oppa what are you doing here ?", I asked, but still give him a smile.

"I want to drive my girlfriend to school. Wae ?", he said proudly and my parents just laugh.

"Guys you should go now", my dad said. "Take good care of my princess", he added.

"I will Achossi", Junhyung said.

"Bye dad and mom. See you later", I said an wave.

JUNHYUNG's POV :

While driving along to our school, I notice that we're still too shy with each other. So inside the car is really silent and it making me feel annoyed, so I tried to break it.

"Hey why are you too silent there ?", I asked without looking at her.

"N-Nothing oppa", she said and I can see she was blushing.

"Your phone is vibrating, I guess. Can't you feel it ?", I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Ah Mianhae oppa", she pouted and pick her phone to check it.

"Are you still too shy ?", I asked and hold her hands. "By the way, who texted you ?", I added.

"It's HaeIn-ah. She said we need to go first at the Green House", she said and I guess I already know what will going to happen.

I continued driving and _-ah finally became too talkative and cheerful inside the car. We finally arrived and go to the Green House.

- END OF POV -

When we go to the Green House, the surroundings is really peaceful that feels like no one's there. We go to the table there to check the other and still no one's relly there. When we look back, there I saw a big poster with a word on it. And indicate "CONGRATULATIONS". Then they finally approached to us.

"Hey what's this all about ?", I asked, shy.

"Unnie ! You are so blooming and beautiful now. And I guess it's because your love one is on beside you", she said trying to tease me.

"Heh ! Don't talk to me like that", I cross my arms and look at her. "We're the same. Hyunseung-oppa is always on your side too. So you are too blooming an beautiful", I added, and she blush.

"Yeah ! Cool unnie is right", Minhyun-ah said and laugh.

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Minhyun-ah don't laugh around at us", I pause and look at Woonie-ah. "Don't you remember ? Woonie-ah is on your side too", I said and they laugh around.

While happy teasing each other, someone's interrupt it and it was Hongki-oppa. I can see a cute smile in his face but I can also see the sadnes in his eyes. Then he suddenly step closer to us.

"Annyeong hasaeyo modu", he said and face me. "Annyeong _-ah", he added.

"A-Annyeong Hongki-oppa", I said and then he look at Junhyung-oppa.

"Junhyung can I talk to her first ?", he asked.

"Yeah ! Just make sure to back her to me", he pouted.

"Komawoyo", he said. "Excuse us guys", he added and we went outside.

"Hongki-oppa what do you want to talk about ?", I asked, then he just smiled at me and look at the sky.

HONGKI's POV :

"Hongki-oppa what do you wan to talk about ?", she asked, then I just smiled at her and look at the sky.

Well, I decided to talk to her first before I finally go to Japan. I wanted her to know the story behind my love for her. And I started telling it to her.

*FLASHBACK*

When I was a chid, a grade scooler, my classmates are always bulying me. Taking my foods and even y allowance. I was too scared to fight because I'm only one and they are too much for me to fight for. But one day, a brave girl help me and fight for me.

"Yah ! Stop that", she yelled and I was impressed to her.

"Who are you ?", my clasmate asked.

"It's none of your business. Go back all the things that you take from him", she said, and my classmates just laugh at her. "Or you guys want a punch first ?", she asked, clenching her fist, then they finally back everything to me.

"K-Komawoyo", I said, blush.

"You're always welcome", she said, offered her hands to help me to stand, then already leaved without telling her name.

Sine that day, I feel admiring her, I tried everything to make me know everything about her life. And I succeed. I know her full name, her home addres ad even her favorite places. Until I became a teenager, I still admiring her. And I was shock when my dad told me about the engagement. I was not supposed to accpet it, but when he lend me a picture of the girl, my heart start jumping inside because of happiness. I accpeted it because the girl in the picture is the girl dreamed of for a long time. I am really happy, but that aready change into sadness when the engagement became a dream again.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You mean you are that boy ?", she asked, with a WTF look in her face.

"Y-Yeah ! You remember that ?", I asked happily.

"Of course. Because when we were a schoolmate, I am secretly have a crush on you", she said, laugh.

"R-Really ?", I asked and scratch my head.

"Yeah that's the truth. I tried to help you that time because I want to impressed you. So you can also make a way to be close with me", she explained and raised her eyebrows. "But you did not make the thing that I was expecting to happen", she pouted.

"Maybe that's a sign that we're not meant for each other", I said and wiked at her.

"Yeah maybe you're right. But you should at least tried to do that", she said and I hugged her.

"Yeah I hope that too. So you can be mine and not with other guy. But as you remember, I was too coward that time", I said, let go off to face her.

"De", she said and look down. "Mianhae Hongki-oppa", she said.

"Don't be sorry _-ah", I said and hugged her for the second time. "At least I know now that you admired me too. Komawoyo", I added.

While hugging her, an angry voice suddenly went inside my ears that commanding me to let go ff to _-ah. So I look back and giggled when I saw Junhyung standing near to us and look so mad. I let go off to _-ah and he start walking closer to us.

"Hey what's the meaning of hugging my girlfriend ?", he asked an glaring at me.

"Oppa don't be mad at him", she said and step closer to Junhyung.

"Yeah she's right. Don't be mad. And that's my goodbye hug to her", I said and they both look surprised.

"W-What ? Where you going ? What's the reason Hongki-oppa ?", she asked and look worried.

"Don't worry _-ah. You can still count on me if you nee dme. And I'm going to continue my study in Japan", I ended and smile at her. "And I guess it's my time to leave now, bye", I said and wave.

I was already too far from them when Junhyung suddenly tapped my shoulder from my back.

"Kmawoyo for what you've to me", he said.

"Heh ! Just promise me not to hurt her feelings or else I will surely stole her from you", I said an smirked.

"Oh come on ! I wont let you stole her from me", he said and we both laugh, then he start walking away from me. "But I will still promise to you that I wont hurt her as a reward for you", he said and raise his hand as a goodbye.

I just watched him walking away from me until he reached _-ah and I finally leave the school and _-ah. There's still pain inside me but I'm trying to heal it by myself and I know that I can meet a girl that will love me too.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I can't understand how will I feel for knowing that Hongki is going to leaved now. I did not even mae a good thing for him as my thanks for giving up _-ah for me. And I know that it's really hurt his feelings badly and too happy to know that _-ah is happy having me. I was thinking about it until I reached my beautiful girlfriend.

"Ne oppa, what did you tell to him ?", she asked and step closer to me.

"It's none of your business", I said, laugh at myself.

"What ? Hmm, well it's okay", she said, rolled her eyes on me and tried not to talk and look at me.

"Hey Hongki ! Why did you come back ?", I joked around and she finally look back. "Hey are you really expecting to that Hongki ?", I pouted.

"Yeah ! Wae ? Is there a problem ?", she said and raised her eyebrows.

"Ah really ?", I step closer to her and carried her bridely.

"Oppa put me down", she and her face is turning red like a tomato.

"Nan aniya", I said, give her an evil smile. "It's your punishment for making me jealous", I added and start walking back to the Green House.

I feel really happy now that can proudly show to everyone that the girl I'm carrying is the girl I love the most and my oly girlfriend.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

I was sad to know that Hongki-oppa is going to leaved now. But that Junhyung erased that sadness. I feel really shy when he was carying me briely. And also feel happy that we don't need to act anymore and hide our feeligs for each other and to everyone.

"Oppa put me own now please", I said, but also enjoying my position XD.

"But I still enjoyed carrying you even you are to heavy", he said and laugh a bit.

"Put me down or else I will be get mad", I said and he finally put me down but stole a kissed on me.

"Heh ! Komawoyo _-ah", he said and smile at me, and he was really cute that time.

"Ne, Junhyung-oppa come closer here", I said and he just followed with a confused face.

"Wae ?", he said, and I already pinched his cheecks tightly ad run away from him. "That hurt. So you want to play huh", he said, and start chasing me.

"Junhyung-oppa, SARANGHAEYO !", I yelled. "You heard me ? I said SARANGHAEYO", I shout for the second time without doubt and a lot of girls heard it too that make him to stop and I stop to, then he smile.

"DANGSHIN-EGE SARANG _-AH ! SA-RANG-HAE-Yo !", he yeled back and I waited for him to walk closer to me.

I was shocke when he kissed me intensely in front of the students outside. But it doesn't matter anymore and I softly kissed back on him. Then we finally decided to go back to the Green House t continued the celebration for the three couple. Well I don't think that we're only have three couple, because I can sense that the other three have too.

- END OF POV -

Chapter 30

Perfect Couple

Time, day, month and year had passed and my relationship with Junhyung-oppa is still going strong. HaEIn-ah and Minhyun-ah is happy too together with their love one. We are now free to decide fr ourselves because our school life story is alredy done. We our now have to face our future life.

"Unnie, what is your plan after this ?", HeaIn-ah asked.

"Well you know it already", I said and happily look up at the sky. "How about you ? I mean", pointing Hyunseung who is far from us.

"U-Unnie what do you mean by that ?", she asked, blush and I laugh a bit.

"Haha, don't be shy", I said then look at Minhyun-ah who is looking at her boyfriend really serious. "Hey !", I patted her shoulder.

"W-What ?", she asked ad look really surprised.

"You are really in love with him tsk", I said, and she blush.

"Not really in love. But crazy in love with him", HaeIn-ah said and laugh.

"Heh ! I am not the only crazy in love here, you and cool unnie is just like me", she said, cross her arms and raised her eyebrows.

I just simply laugh at myself thinking that she is right. I look at Junhyung that time, trying to obsered and to have my answer about it. He was looking at me too, then he gave me a sweet smile of him. And I start speaking, "Yeah ! I'm also crazy in love with my boyfriend", then I smile back at Junhyung, then they finally approached to us.

"HaeIn-ah !", Hyunseung said and already hug her.

"Woonie-oppa", Minhyun-ah said and Dongwoon gave her a kiss.

"Oppa", I yelled and hug him with kiss on his cheeks.

"Hey what about us ?", Yoseob-oppa suddenly pouted.

"Yeah ! You guys really making us feel so envy", Gikwang-oppa pouted too.

"M-Mianhae Yoseob-oppa and Gikwang-oppa", I said and gave them a smile.

"Guys what is your plan after this ?", Yoon Leader suddenly asked.

"We should remain our friendship just like before even though we need to be more serious with our life now", Hyunseung said.

"Yeah ! I agreed to what he said", Junhyung-oppa said and look at me.

"Then that's great. Our friendship will remain forever, not only forever but for eternity. And you guys should become more strong in your relation with each other", he said and everyone agreed.

After talking many thing about our future life, we decided to eat lunch in a restaurant. We are happy that we met without reason and ended up like this that feels like only a dream. And my relatio my boyfriend, I an't still even imagine how this things happened to us. But this story of mine is really the best and I know that it will just remain in my heart that I will treasure for life until I die.

After 3 years ...

I awake early in the morning, I slowly open my eyes and stretch my arms i the air. But I was too shock when I saw HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah standing in front of me and wearing a wedding dress. I don't think that it was tru, so I tried to close my eyes again and slap my face. For the second time, I more try to open my eyes more slowly. But when it was lready open, I still saw them there like that.

"Unnie, you should stand up now", HaeIn-ah said, trying to pull me to stand up.

"Cool unnie, take a shower now. If you did now hurry, we were gonna be late", Minhyun-ah said, and because I'm still in a shock I did not react on what they said.

"U-N-N-I-E !", HaeIn-ah yelled that made me awake from the shock.

"W-What ?", I sked and look at them. "W-Why are you guys wearing a wedding dress ?", I confusely asked.

"We have a party and we are required to wear like this. You should hurry to take a shower now", HaeIn-ah aid and I can't still really understand what they mean because I don't even remember any party.

"Look cool unnie", Minhyun-ah said pointing a gowns that has a different designs. "We brought that so you can pick by yourself. So hurry", she said and pushed me to come inside the bathroom.

YOUR POV :

I take a shower and still thinking about the party they were talking about. But I really can't remember anything about it. I walk outside the bathroom ad still thinking about it. I went back to room to see all the gowns and that was all really beautiful. I pick the best one for me and wear it. I look at the mirror and simply smile at myself.

"I feel like it is my wedding day", I whipered while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Unniw, are you ready ?", HaeIn-ah yelled and and come inside. "Let's go now", she said.

"Where are we going now ?", I asked.

"Just come with us", she said, so I just followed her.

When we went outside the house, there was three white car that have a flower in front of it. And it made me more confuse, I was about to asked HaeIn-ah and Mihyun-ah about it, but they were already sitting inside of their own car. So I just let it and sit inside my own car too.

- END OF POV -

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I, Hyunseung and Dongwoon are already in venue together with our parents, the other B2ST and guest are already there too waiting for our bride. I feel nervouse and happy waiting for my bride at the same time. Then a few hours, a three car is coming, I saw HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah coming out in the car. And the last is my bride who is wearing a beautiful wedding dress that really fit to her. Then I watched her walking in the red carpet holding her bouquet and was escorted by her dad.

- END OF POV -

YOUR POV :

Wah ! It's more making me confuse. What's happening ? Is this really just a party ? I can't stop thinking about it. Well, actually we are now here in a beautiful graden where there are so many guest. My dad, even HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah's parents are there. We are now alking in a red carpet and was escorted by our dad. And it made more nervous when I saw our boyfriend in front waiting for us to come.

"D-Dad !", I said. "W-What's this all about ?", I asked and he just smile at me.

"Don't worry my princess ! Junhyung will going t explain it", he said and it made me think more hard.

And now we are here standing in front of them My dad lend my hand to Junhyung-oppa and he accepted it happily. He bowed at my dad as a thanks. Then the other did that same thing. Then I asked Junhyung-oppa.

END OF POV

*FLASHBACK*

I, Hyunseung and Dongwoon decided to get married in the same day, time and place. So we made a planned about it. After deciding and clearing everything, in the next two weeks we finally went to the house of our girlfriend. The time where they are not around. We just pick them and the we meet iat a restaurant to start the conversation.

"Achossi and Achumonim, I'm asking your permission. I want to get married with _-ah", I said and the two did the same thing.

"Junhyung dear that's okay with us. It can make me feel happy to know that you are her husband, at least I can make sure that she is safe, right ?", Achumonim said and face Achossi.

"Just promise me to love her more than your life", he said and I just smile on what he said.

"I promise Achossi", I said.

Done asking them, we are now planning for the venue for everything we need to prepared, until the day had come.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

JUNHYUNG's POV :

I finally tell to her everything and I guess she is not mad about it. But it seems that there is something othering her. Even HaEIn-ah and Minhyun-ah, but as I obsereved when they are walking, this two already knew about it. Then I signed Dongwoon and Hyuseung.

"HaeIn-ah", Hyunseung start.

"Minhyun-ah", Dongwoon said.

"_-ah", I said.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME ?", we unite on that phrase, then HaeIn look at _-ah.

"What do you thin unnie ? Should we accept their proposal ?", HaeIn-ah said and that made me feel nervous.

"Uhm, let's ask Minhyun-ah first", she said and look at Minhyun-ah, feels like they are giving sign with each other too, then she face me.

"You PABO oppa !", she said, rolled her eyes on me. "How can we rejected you guys now. Right HaeIn-ah, Minhyun-ah ?", she said and they nodded at her.

"So what is the answer ?", Hyunseung asked.

She first sigh in a relief and smile at me, "OF COURSE WE DO ACCEPT IT", they unite on that phrase and I feel really happy to know it.

We all shouts on happiness even the guest. And nw we are now walking towards the father that will going to bless us and annouce that we are now a husband and wife. For me having _-ah is the best thing I've ever had. Ad the second thing is to have a wedding like this together with my other friend and their partner. And just like me, Dongwoon and Hyunseung feel the same thing.

END OF POV

The wedding is done now. The real party starts now and everyone is really happy for us. Every parents of our husband approached to us congratulate us and to tell that we are welcome to their family.

"Junhyung you should take care of my princess. I entrusted her to you now", my dad said with a teary eyes.

"_-ah and Junhyung dear and happy for both of you. Be a strong couple, don't become too tired of loving each other and understanding each other, understand ?", my mom said and crying that time but its because she is just happy.

"I promise to love her with all my heart. And I promise not to hurt her and I will make sure too to give her a happy and colorful life beside me", he said and that made me feel happy. "Achossi, komawoyo for entrusting _-ah to me", he bow about 90 degree.

"Quit calling us like that. You are now part of the family. Call me dad and call her mom", my dad patted her shoulder and shoke their hands for the second time.

"Arasseo dad and mom", he said.

While everyone is happy in the party, I, HaeIn-ah and Minhyun-ah decided to change our clothes into more comfortable outfit. After a few minutes, our husband or whatever they call it approached to us and asking us to coe along with them on the street.

"Come on HaeIn-ah !", Hyunseung said and pulled her.

"You too Minhyun-ah", Dongwoon said with a smile in her lips.

"Yah ! My fisrt fake girlfriend. Come here now", he said and approached to me. "Let's go now", he said and hold my hands.

We really walk along in the street, but then we all decided to spend our time in the Green House where this realtionship started. We caht around there and reveal everyone's secret that happened. We also talk about what happened to us before we come this far as a husband an wife. Thinking and talking about what happend before is really happy.

"Oppa SARANGHAE !", I said and heard the other couple doing the same thing.

"SARANGHAEYO _-AH ! I promise to love you with all my heart and frever until I die. And I will do everything for you just to make you happy", he said and suddenly kissed me intensely.

Year had passed and the other member, including Yoseob-oppa, Gikwang-oppa and Doojoon-oppa already found their own lover too. They get married too that just like us. Our friendship remained strong .

THE END.


End file.
